


Devět vykoupených

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AU - Western, Gun Violence, Magnificent Seven Inspired, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Texaské městečko terorizované mocichtivým padouchem a svérázná skupina odvážných, která jim přijde na pomoc. Někdo během tohoto úkolu najde vykoupení za své hříchy, jiný domov, přátele a někdo možná i lásku.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383156) by Kratula. 



> Ano, tohle je má, nikým nežádaná, variace na Sedm statečných, najdete tu prvky z klasiky z roku 1960 i z té novější veze (na zadek jsem si z ní nesedla, ale má světlé chvilky) a z půl tuctu jiných westernů, které jsem v životě viděla. Prolínají se tu postavy a motivy ze seriálové verze i z Doylových povídek, jak se mi právě hodilo, někdo je možná trochu OOC, ale snad se Vám výsledný mix bude líbit.  
> Povídka je v tuhle chvíli víc jak z poloviny hotová a nové kapitoly budou přibývat jednou týdně.  
> Pokud v ději objevíte nějakou faktografickou botu, tak se omlouvám. Je to hříčka pro zábavu, nikoli dějepisná exkurze na Divoký Západ :-)

městečko St. Bartholomew, Texas, 2.duben 1873

 

Zřítelnice ďáblovy, tak nazývali středověcí Španělé smaragdy. Čtyři takové kamínky, zatím skrývající svou krásu pod šedou surovou slupkou se převalovaly na dlani pokryté rukavicí a upíral ně své zraky skutečný ďábel, monohem tvrdší a studenější než jakýkoli drahokam světa.

Plavovlasý ďábel v drahých šatech s perfektně zastřiženým knírkem a bradkou.

„Smithi, pojď sem!“ poručil a a obtloustlý mužík s žabí tváří servilně přiskočil, aby svému šéfovi přistavil bytelnou, okovanou schránku.

Ruka v rukavici pomalu spustila kamínky do vyhrazené přihrádky, přibouchla víko, otočila klíčem v zámku a onen klíč pak schovala do záňadří.

Celou scénu sledovaly po oboustranách ulice davy lidí a ustrašeně čekaly na mužův verdikt.

„Tentokrát to byla slabota, až se příště ukážu, ať je to lepší!“ konstatoval muž ledově a pak vyrazil z hotelové verandy směrem ke svému kočáru.

Celé městečko ani nedutalo. Pouze když muž míjel koloniál Barrymoorových, jejich pes, středně veliký kříženec, naježil srst, vycenil zuby a sotva slyšitelně zavrčel. Jeho páníček mu hned zděšeně přikryl rukou čumák, ale škoda už se stala. Muž se otočil, opravil si na tenkém nose cvikr a zabodl do nešťastného Barrymoora své ledové oči. Pak pohrdlivě otočil ret a sjel pohledem na psa.

„Franklande, ta tvá čuba ještě nesnídala, ať si ho vezme!“

Od kavalkády vozů se odpojil další člověk, hvízdl a z korby seskočila obří černá doga. Odvázal jí a dal povel. Barrymoore popadl zoufale svého pejska do náruče, ale vyděšené zvíře se mu vyškublo a rozběhlo se ulicí ke kostelu, doga za ním. Barrymoore seskočil z verandy a chtěl svému miláčkovi pomoci, ale dva ranaři mu zastoupili cestu. Jeden mu dal ránu do žaludku, druhý ho praštil do tváře.

Na opačném konci ulice stál na prahu vlastního domu další místní, majitel železářství Greg Lestrade. Vysoký a prošedivělý, ač mu bylo teprve lehce přes čtyřicet.

Když uviděl psíka, kterého Barrymoorovi milovali jako vlastní dítě, běžet svým směrem, udělal krok kupředu v instinktivní snaze zvíře ochránit, ale zadržel ho pevní stisk za límec jeho košile a ženský šepot: „Nech toho, jen na sebe upozorníš!“

Pronásledovaný pejsek se zoufalým vytím pelášil dál a snažil se před svým strašlivým pronásledovatelem kličkovat. Psovod i další poskoci ze suity plavého muže se smáli, pouze několik málo výše postavených členů napodobilo znuděnou znechucenost svého šéfa, kterého tahle lapálie jen zdržovala v odjezdu.

Doga mezitím začala svou obět dohánět. Kříženec v šíleném strachu vletěl na verandu Knightovy holičské oficírny, ale obří pes byl skokem za ním. Popadl menšího tvora za hrdlo, se škaredým křupnutím se zakousl a pak se svou obětí vítězoslevně zatřepal ze strany na stranu.

Teprve pak doga zvedla hlavu a zaměřila své temné oči na další dvě bytosti na verandě. Majitele oficírny a jeho syna.

Charles Knight se od dětství bál psů, pokud mohl vyhnul se i ratlíčkovi pana faráře a najednou před ním stála obrovská černá bestie, v mordě drtila svůj poslední úlovek a na dřevěnou podlahu jeho oficírny kapala krev. Charles se dal na panický útěk.

Doga, cvičená lovit utíkající cíle, pustila mrtvého psa a vydala se pronásledovat novou oběť.

Celá ulice strnula a Lestrade se opět pokusil vyrazit na pomoc, ale znovu byl okřiknut a zadržen svou ženou.

Muži od vozů propukli v další vlnu smíchu, hlasitě se překřikovali a vsázeli, jak daleko Knight dokáže utéct. Jejich velitel se zatvářil ještě víc netrpělivě, což utlumilo jejich nadšení, takže se nakonec žádný nevzdálil ze svého místa u vozů.

Proto jim oba běžci zmizeli ve vedlejší uličce a nikdo neviděl, jak se Charles Knight s rukou na hrudi po pár yardech zhroutil. Pes pokračoval směrem k němu, ale než se stihl přiblížit, vyskočil z nedaleké boudy asi dvanáctiletý chlapec, v rukou držel prkno, ze kterého na jednom konci čouhaly hřebíky, postavil se před Knighta a po bestii se výhružně ohnal. Pes byl zvyklý na snadné cíle, nikdo ho necvičil zaútočit na toho, kdo se mu postaví. Uskočil, zaknučel a raději se vrátil krmit na své předchozí oběti.

Chlapec se sklonil ke Knightovi, který byl rudý ve tváři a zdálo se, že nemůže dýchat. Během chvilky se k nim připojil mladý Knight, který to vzal přes zadní dvorky.

„Honem Archie, skoč pro doktorku Stapletonovou!“

Nic z toho neviděl plavovlasý muž s cvikrem. Když se doga doloudala zpátky na hlavní ulici, nastoupil do svého odpérovaného, měkce polstrovaného vozu a luskl na dva své oblíbené poskoky, že si smějí přisednout.

Pak se dala karavana vozů a můžu na koních do pohybu a kočí luxusního cestovního vozu ještě křikl: „Tak zase za měsíc!“

Nikoho z odjíždějících nezajímalo, že doktorka Stapletonová právě položila chlácholivě ruku na rameno mladého Henryho Knighta a poručila chlapci: „Archie, prosím, dojdi pro faráře.“


	2. Kapitola první

St. Bartholomew, Texas, 4.duben 1873

 

Šedovlasá žena s precizním drdolem a přísnými vráskami kolem úst zatáhla kovovou roletu přes psací stůl, pečlivě ho zamkla a klíč uložila do své pompadůrky. Stejně o pár minut později naložila s klíči od celé kanceláře a následována urostlým podmračeným, osobním strážcem se vydala směrem ke svému domu.

Jak se nesla ulicí, šedé taftové šaty, až nepatřičně luxusní na tak malé městečko, na ní šustily, provázely jí sklopené pohledy a uctivé: „Dobrý večer, slečno Norburyová!“

Nedalo jí, aby zas a znovu nepocítila záblesk triumfu. Ona stará panna z Alabamy a tady se před ní každý třese, každý jí jde z cesty. Dokonce i pohřební průvod se raději zastavil, aby jí nezkřížil dráhu.

Ani na zlomek vteřiny nepomyslela na projevení nějaké úcty nebožtíkovi. Byl to ubožák, co si neuměl vybrat správnou stranu. Pokochala se hořkými, nenávistí prosycenými pohledy pozůstalých a odšustila se strážcem v patách domů.

Teprve, když byla z dohledu, průvod se dal znovu do pohybu a pár jedinců si jejím směrem pohrdavě uplivlo, ale další se po nich jen poplašeně podívali. Lépe neprovokovat.

Jedním z těch, kdo dali průchod své frustraci byl i Greg Lestrade. K sakru, Charles ho pravidelně holil a stříhal posledních sedm let, byt to soused, dobrý chlap a teď je mrtvý, protože se tu roztahuje tahle Magnussenova pakáž.

Dřív by se s oblíbeným holičem přišla rozloučit většina města, ale dnes se lidé báli projevit sympatie k tomu, kdo upadl v nemilost, tak Charlese Knighta vyprovázeli na poslední cestě jen syn a nejbližší sousedé. Další věc, která vyvolávala v Gregovi hněv.

Skromný průvod v čele s farářem se dal znovu pomalu do pohybu. Když míjeli poslední domek na konci ulice, krejčovskou dílnu, odhrnula se v patře záclonka a vykoukla ženská tvář.

Janine Hawkinsová si netroufala připojit ne ze stachu, ale ze studu. Nakonec se rozhodla, odvrátila se od okna a z krásné dřevěné truhly, která ovšem pamatovala lepší časy, začala vyndávát věci. Lecos byly krásné kousky podle poslední módy, které se daly sehnat možná někde v Dallasu, ale dalekp spíš a ž v kosmopilitním New Orleans.

Všechny tyhle věci vyházela, až na dně našla starý šál po své babičce, trojúhelník černého hedvábí s dlouhými třásněmi a náročnou výšivkou pestrobarevných květů.

I on byl svého času zakoupen v onom frivolním městě v ústí Mississippi, ale přinejmenším v tomhle kusu šatstva mohla bez pocitu hanby vyjít mezi sousedy. V úších jí zněla bratrova slova: „Ty huso! Ty nechceš mít zase velký dům, spoustu služebnictva a krásné šaty? Chceš se tady zbytek života plahočit s jehlou a nití? To, já se postarám, že tohle všechno znovu budeme mít. Budeme mít ještě daleko víc a ty mi to nebudeš kazit! A jednou! Jednou se tu budeš moct promenádovat s dlouhou vlečkou a nikdo se neodváží na tebe ani podívat!“

Janine se zahalila do šálu po babičce a zavrtěla hlavou. To Jamie je hlupák! I kdyby jí v tuhle chvíli stále zajímaly takové povrchnosti, jaký je smysl hry, ve které si tě nikdo netroufne porazit? Jak by se mohla těšit z nejkrásnějších šatů na korzu, když by neměla rovnocenné rivalky? Užívat si malého flirtování, když jí každý muž ve městě půjde vyděšeně z cesty? Ona netoužila vzbuzovat strach, chtěla konečně žít!

Jacob Mortimer byl nepochybně příliš mladý, roztržitý a v každodenních záležitostech nepraktický, ale nikdo mu nemohl upřít nadšení a idealismus, jinak by šplhal po kariérním žebříku v některém velkoměstě na východním pobřeží.

Bral své povolání nesmírně zodpovědně a neviděl důvod, proč některý obřad šidit a zkracovat jen proto, že se koná ve skromném kostelíku na hranici Texasu a indiánských teritorií. A už vůbec ne proto, že samozvaný vládce tohohle města má jiný názor – ne, že by se Jacob Mortimer nebál, ale neustále si připomínal, že jeho konání jednou bude posuzovat úplně jiný pán než C. A . Magnussen.

Proto i pohřební obřady za nebohého Charlese Knighta vedl s veškerou péčí a následně pozval všechny smuteční hosty k sobě domů na čálek čaje nebo něčeho ostřejšího. Správně by se měl o pohoštění postarat mladý Henry, ale ten nebyl ve stavu, aby něco takového zvládl. Hostů nebylo zase tak mnoho, takže se do Mortimerova příbytku pohodlně vešli.

Jakmile se všichni usadili a paní Mortimerová přinesla čaj, rozhostilo se rozpačité ticho. Henry Knight se zarudlýma očima si hleděl svého šálku, do kterého mu Mortimer nalil kapku whisky.

Sally Donovanová potahovala a její otec se zle zamračil, když jí Phil Anderson nabídl kapesník – ani za mák se mu nelíbilo, že jeho dceři nadbíhá chlápek, co nechal v Bostonu ženu.

Paní Turnerová stále slzela, Stamford držel konejšivě za ruku svou ženu. Barrymoorovi se objímali, Beryl Stapletonová se mračila a upravoval své dceři cop. Jen paní Hudsonová seděla rovně jako svíčka, se rty přísně staženými a dívala se Gregu Lestradovi do očí, jako by ho k něčemu vyzívala.

A on tu výzvu přijal: „Musíme se Magnussena zbavit. Je to pokaždé horší a horší!“

„Ale Gregu, už jsme to přece zkoušeli! Hned v listopadu jsme byli v Amarillu a po Novém roce jsme byli až v Austinu. Všude nás poslali k čertu, všechny strážce zákona v celým Texasu má koupený!“ povzdech si hořce starý Donovan.

„Nemluvě o tom, že na nás vždycky na zpáteční cestě čekali jeho lidi a zpráskali nás.“ dodal ublíženě Anderson a Stamford si bezděčně pohladil předloktí, které mu při jedné z těch příležitostí zlomili.

„Nikdo v celým Texasu nám nepomůže!“

„Tak si musíme pomoct sami!“

„Zbláznil ses, Gregu?“ ozvala se jeho žena: „Čím víc budeme odporovat, tím to bude horší!“

„Ale ono to už horší je, copak to nevidíš Lauro? Je úplně jedno, jak poslušní jsme, stejně si najde záminku, jak někoho ponížit a potrestat. Pokaždé!“

„Možná máš pravdu, ale co chceš dělat Gregu?“ zeptal se Donovat: „Nikdo v celým Texasu proti Magnussenovi nepůjde.“

„My sami se mu musíme postavit. Nikdo jiný to za nás neudělá!“

„Ale … ale to je šílenství! On má přinejmenším padesátku ozbrojených chlapů a když bude potřebovat, sežene si snadlo další! Co máme my?“ protestoval vyděšeně Anderson.

„Já mám doma flintu, ještě z války. Určitě nejsem jediný.“

„Nějaký suvenýr z války tu má možná deset, patnáct lidí, ale podívej se třeba na mě, Gregu. Netrefím ani stodolu, šoupli mě do polní kuchyně, abych nenapáchal víc škody než užitku.“ pravil neštastně Stamford.

„Pak si musíme opatřit víc zbraní a sehnat někoho, kdo umí velet.“

„Ale pane Lestrade, přece nechcete jít do války proti Magnussenovi. Vždyt nás všechny pobije!“ vykřikla paní Turnerová: „No tak, Beryl, řekněte taky něco, vždyt vy máte malé dítě!“

„Právě proto s panem Lestradem souhlasím! Nechci, aby Kristi vyrůstala v takových podmínkách! Musíme se mu postavit, čím dřív tím líp. Dokud je nás ještě hodně, jinak nás zlikviduje postupně, jednoho po druhém.“

„Nepřehánějte Beryl! Proč by to dělal? Když budeme poslušní, tak nás nechá žít!“ odsekla Laura Lestradová.

„Protože může, proto! Baví ho to! Viděla jsem mu to na očích.“

„Třesky, plesky! Nechal zmlátit naše lidi, když si na něj zkusili stěžovat, to se dalo čekat.“

„Hm, a co mu provedl starý Moore?“ zavrčel Lestrade.

„Uplivl si před ním, neměl provokovat.“

„A co naše Sheeba?“ rozvzlykala se paní Barrymoorová.

Než na to stihla Laura Lestradová něco netaktního říct, ozval se doposud tichý Henry Knight: „A co můj otec? Čím si zasloužil smrt on? Je snad zločin bát se psů nebo mít slabý srdce? A ti jeho chlapi se ještě smáli! Váš manžel má pravdu, když si to necháme líbit, bude jen přidávat.“

„No dobrá, ale kde chceš nakoupit zbraně a sehnat někoho, kdo nás s nimi naučí zacházet? Dřív než začneš, tak mu to někdo donese a je s tebou ámen.“

„Nemůže mít pod palcem celé Státy. Pár mil odsud už začínají Indiánská teritoria, a když to bude nutné, pojedu třeba až do Kansasu.“

V Mortimerovic jídelně se zdvihla vlna hlasů, jedni souhlasili, druzí byli proti.

„Ale no tak, přátelé!“ napomínla je pastor: „Nemá smysl se hádat mezi sebou, jsme na jedné lodi. Budeme hlasovat!“

„Konečně rozumné slovo, mladý muži!“ usmála se na něj paní Hudsonová.

„Takže, kdo je pro to, abychom nic nepodnikali?“

Ruce zvedli Donovan, jeho dcera, důlní inženýr Anderson, Turnerová i Lestradova žena. Donovan se jen ohradil: „Neříkám nedělat vůbec nic, ale tohle je šílenství. Musí být nějaká legální cesta.“

„Tak to máme pět proti. A kdo souhlasí, abychom si opatřili zbraně a naučili se bojovat?“ pokračovala paní Hudsonová.

Že zvedl ruku Henry, oba Barrymoorovi a Beryl Stapletonová, nikoho nepřekvapilo, ale přidali se Stamfordovi: „I my máme děti a nechceme, aby v tomhle vyrůstali.“

Ruce zvedli i hostitelé a paní Hudsonová dodala: „Já jsem také pro. To nás je devět. Myslím, že je to jasné.“

„Dobře, tak jste nás přehlasovali, ale co zbytek města a chlapi v dole?“

„Sotva můžeme uspořádat veřejnou diskuzi. Ale myslím, že když seženu pušky a pomoc, tak se přidají.“

„No, nejspíš ano, ale kde na takové nákupy vezmeme peníze? To nespraví pět flintiček Gregu, musíš vyzbrojit celé město!“ namítal dál Donovan.

„Inu, máme nějaké úspory z doby před Magnussenem.“ řekl Greg a jeho žena po něm střelila ošklivým pohledem, byly to přece společné peníze.

„Stejně to nemáme pro koho šetřit. Tak je vrazíme do budoucnosti města.“ konstatoval nevesele. Fakt, že neměli děti se na stavu jejich manželství hodně podepsal.

„Já dám všechno, co mám.“ přidal se Knight.

„I já mám nějaké rezervy.“ dodal Stamford.

„Ano, všichni, co tu sedíme nejsme úplně na mizině, ale bude to stačit?“

„Inu, i já mám nějaké úspory.“ usmála se šibalsky paní Hudsonová: „Ještě po manželovi.“

Všichni se na ní zvědavě podívali. o Franku Hudsonovi nikdy moc nemluvila, ale tak nějak se vědělo, že se neživil právě poctivě.

„Hm, v tom případě bychom mohli dát dohromady přijatelnou sumu.“ zamyslel se Donovan a poprvé za celý večer se usmál.

Najednou všechny vylekalo vrznutí dveří, poplašeně se otočili jejich směrem. Slyšel je snad některý s Magnussenových hlídačů?

Realita je vyděsila ještě víc. Ve dveřích do farářovy jídelny stála Janine Hawkinsová, zahalená do šálu po babičce. „Kdyby to bylo málo, moje peníze můžete mít také!“

„Ale … ale váš bratr ...“ začal zmateně Stamford.

„Celé dětství mi vtloukali do hlavy, že mám ctít hlavu rodiny, a že tou budoucí je můj bratr. Jenže jaká rodina? O plantáže jsme přišli, náš rodný dům vyhořel, zbyli jsme jen my dva a on se navíc rozhodl, že jméno Hawkins už pro něj není dost dobré. Začal si říkat Jim Moriarty! Nemyslím, že rodiče by tohle schvalovali.

Dám vám všechno, co mám pod jednou podmínkou. Pokud se zbaví Magnussenova vlivu, možná se Jamie ještě vzpamatuje a začne žít poctivě. Dejte mu šanci a nezabíjejte ho.“

„Slečno Hawkinsová, Janine, nemůžeme vám s čistým svědomím slíbit něco, co nedokážeme zajistit. Jestli se bude bojovat, bude to zmatek a může se stát cokoliv.“

Janine kývla: „Tomu rozumím, ale potom … žádné lynčováni, ano?“

„Tohle vám myslím slíbit můžeme.“ prohlásil po vteřině ticha Donovan a podíval se po Lestradovi, zda souhlasí.

„Hned zítra vyrazím do Teritorií, nějaké návrhy, kde začít?“ optal se Lestrade.

„Možná vím o něko, kdo by mohl pomoci. Před pár lety pomohl mně, když začala Franka dohánět ruka zákona.“ vložila se do věci paní Hudsonová.

Henry Knight se neudržel: „Ale, vždyt přece Franka Hudsona pověsili … teda pardon ...“

„Já vím drahoušku! Ten, o kom mluvím, mu tu oprátku zajistil.“ madam Hudsonová se shovívavě usmála a Lestrada napadlo, že s touhle dámou na své straně možná mají opravdu šanci zvítězit.


	3. Kapitola druhá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sice jsem slíbila update každý pátek, ale protože mi jde práce od ruky, tak dostanete novou kapitolu už dnes.

Russel Creek, Oklahomské teritorium, 6. duben 1873

 

Greg věděl, že nemůže jet sám, už jen proto, že poveze celkem slušnou hotovost. A víc hlav zkrátka víc ví. Chvíli váhal zda sebou vzít svého mladého příručího Dimmocka, který byl také všemi deseti pro akci, ale nakonec se nechal doprovodit Mikem Stamfordem. Místní učitel by mu sice v případné bitce s lupiči moc platný nebyl, ale svou rozvážností mohl krotit Gregovu zbrklost, což se od Dimmocka čekat nedalo.

Nechal tedy příručímu na starosti obchod, shromáždil od svých přátel peníze a pod záminkou výhodného nákupu hřebíků vyrazil na sever. Stamford svou účast na cestě kryl podobnou historkou o nákupu knih.

Paní Hudsonová je poslala do místa s poněkud legračním názvem Diogenes City, které se nacházelo už na území Kansasu, čtyři dny cesty od St. Bartholomew. Tam se měli ptát po Holmesově kanceláři.

„Je to licencovaný lovec odměn, ale to není ten, kterého hledáte. Ptejte se po jeho bratrovi.“ vysvětlovala jim.

„Ale proč bychom měli nahánět dalšího Holmese, když tenhle nám může pomoct taky?“

„Protože tenhle už nezvedne zadek ze židle, na všechno má lidi a nechává si dobře zaplatit. Jeho bratr má zmocnění od soudu taky, ale dělá sám za sebe a víc než odměna ho bude lákat samotná akce. Jen je těžko k zastižení, ale Mycroft bude vědět, kde ho hledat. Vždycky to ví.“

Tak tedy vyrazili. Jakmile byli z dohledu zvědavců, přidali na tempu, protože čtyři dny byly čtyři dny a stejně tolik zpátky. Kdo ví jak dlouho budou tajemného Holmese nahánět a Magnussen si přijede vybrat zisky zase za měsíc.

Ale nemohli uštvat koně a také Greg s Mikem potřebovali spát. S posledními paprsky dne dojeli do městečka Russel Creek a ubytovali se ve zdejším hotýlku.

Ráno si přivstali, ale Stamford trval na pořádné snídani: „No tak, Gregu, pojedeme celý den, Bůh ví, kde budeme zítra nocovat, tak ať se alespoň slušně najíme!“

Jakkoliv byl Lestrade netrpělivý, musel mu dát za pravdu. Jejich mise by byla k ničemu, kdyby před cílem padli vyčerpáním. Sešli tedy do lokálu, v tak časnou hodinu téměř prázdného. Seděli tu jen dva místní ochmelkové, pro které nikdy nebylo moc brzy na skleničku. U rohového stolu snídal nějaký člověk v kostkované košili fazolovou kaši a na baru seděl vytáhlý, hubený muž s rozčepýřenými tmavými vlasy. Na pultu vedle sebe měl položený černý sevillský klobouk a otevřené houslové pouzdro. Samotný nástroj měl v rukou, jemně dotahoval kolíčky, občas zavadil o některou strunu, aby zkontroloval, jak zní a vypadal, že ho zbytek světa naprosto nezajímá.

Majitel podniku, který leštil sklenice, odložil utěrku, jakmile viděl Grega s Mikem sestupovat dolů a šel se zeptat, co může nabídnout.

Zatím co si objednávali snídani, vynořila se se z kuchyně dívky s s nedbalým drdolem, ze kterého se uvolňovaly prameny a se stydlivým úsměvem se ptala houslisty, zda má ještě nějaké přání. Aniž jí věnoval jediný pohled, řekl: „Kávu, černou, hodně slazenou.“

Dřív než se dívka otočila, aby splnila objednávku, muž náhle odložil housle, zaklapl pouzdro a vyrazil ze saloonu. Týpek, co jedl fazole, zvedl hlavu a v předtuše nějakých problému také vstal od stolu.

Greg s Mikem a majitelem je následovali.

Po hlavní ulici kráčel podivný průvod a lidé se sbíhali, aby zjistili, oč jde.

První jel zarostlý, medvědovitý muž v kožešinové vestě a na provaze za sebou vedl mladého Indiána v dost zanedbaných evropských šatech. Zajatce zezadu popoháněl další muž na koni a vykřikoval: „Zavolejte šerifa! Tenhle zmetek zabil mýho bráchu! Skalpoval ho, hajzl jeden komančskej!“ A jako důkaz svých slov vedla za sebou třetího koně, který měl přes hřbet přehozenou mrtvolu.

Před saloonem zastavili a dav zvědavců je obklopil za vzrušeného mumlání: „Tak Černej Petr to má za sebou!“. Jiný jízlivě poznamenal: „Škoda ho není, držky jedný ožralý!“

„Na Vánoce mi zlámal žebra!“ přisadil si další.

„Ale stejně nemůžem dovolit, aby rudoši jen tak podřezávali naše lidi!“ namítl další ze sousedů.

„Svatá pravda!“ ozval se jeden z mužů na koních: „Tak přiveďte šerifa! My nejsme žádný desperáti, přivedli jsme tohohle šmejda sebou, aby moh viset na poctivý šibenici!“ a při té příležitosti do Indiána kopl špičkou boty.

Zatímco si shromáždění před hotelem vyměňovalo všechny tyhle poznámky, kudrnatý dlouhán z baru se nikým nepovšimnut přiblížil k mrtvému, přehozenému přes koně a za začal si ho prohlížet. Světlovlasý chlapík v kostkované košili se k němu zvědavě přidal a snad jen všímavého Grega Lestrada zajímalo počínání těch dvou víc, než dohadování čumilů na ulici.

„Hej Barney! Máš smůlu, šerif tu dneska nejni, musel vodjet do Hornerovy vosady a dřív jak pozejtří se nevrátí. Z jeho zástupců je tu jen mladej Perkins.“ ozval se z davu jeden dost autoritativně vyhlížející člověk.

Možná to bylo jen zdání, ale muž, oslovený jako Barney, se zatvářil spokojeně. Odpověděl ale zdánlivě zklamaným tonem: „Co naděláme! Tak to musí posoudit Perkins, naštěstí je to celkem jasný – tady Cairns ...“ ukázal na muže v kožešinové vestě: „... tady Cairns na vlastní voči viděl, jak tenhle zmetek mýho bráchu zapích a skalpoval. A pak mi ho pomoh chytit! Je vočitej svědek, můžem rovnou stavět šibenici. Jasný jak facka!“

„O tom bych si dovili pochybovat!“ ozval se sytým barytonem kudrnáč z baru a Greg si ho konečně mohl prohlédnout v celé parádě.

Opravdu byl vysoký, ačkoliv ne tolik, jak se zdálo, když ho člověk neměl s kým srovnat. Tmavé oblečení, sestávající z černých kalhot, černé vesty a temně purpurové košile jen zvyšovalo celkový dojem hubené vytáhlosti. Modrozelené oči jiskřily vzrušením, ten člověk moc dobře věděl, že si svým prohlášením koleduje o malér, ale cosi v jeho postoji a také kolt u pasu, Grega přesvědčovaly, že je připraven ten malér řešit.

„Hej, cizinče, ty si dovoluješ pochybovat vo mým slově? Vo slově Barneyho Careye?“

Kudrnáč se pomalu přesunul doprostřed davu: „Já hlavně pochybuji o noži vašeho zajatce.“

„Jakým sakra noži?“

„O tom, kterým měl údajně zabít a skalpovat vašeho bratra. Nůž jste mu předpokládám sebrali, ale nechali jste mu opasek.“

„Páč by mu jináč spadly gatě a chlápek s kaťatama u kolen blbě běhá, zdržoval by nás.“ opáčil muž ve vestě, označený jako Cairns.

„Rozumím, krom nože, našli jste u něj ještě nějakou jinou zbraň?“

„Jeden zrezlej kolt.“ řekl Carey a sáhl do brašny u sedla, odkud vytáhl jak nůž tak pistoli: „Jak vidíte, ten krám je neudržovanej a zaseklej, takže musel na bráchu vzít ten nůž. Eště je na něm krev.“

„No ano, na tom noži jsou zbytky krve, ale určitě nepatří tomuhle Indiánovi. Na opasku má pouzdro jen pro takový malý perořízek, čepel může být dlouhá nanejvýš tři palce a široká tak půl. Možná stačí na vykuchání potoční ryby, ale nemohla způsobit tak širokou a hlubokou ránu, jakou má váš bratr v zádech.“

„Krom toho, na skalpování byla použitá docela jiná čepel.“ ozval se nečekaně zezadu ten světlovlasý chlápek ze saloonu.

Byl skoro o hlavu menší než kudrnáč, ale širší v ramenou, jeho oblečení sestávající z džínsů, vesty a modré, kostkované košile, pamatovalo lepší časy, ale opasek ze světlé kůže byl v perfektním stavu, stejně jako oba kolty u jeho pasu.

„A co ty seš zač?“ utrhl se na něj Cairns.

„John Watson. Sloužil jsem v hodnosti kapitána u pátého wisconsinského pluku a viděl jsem za svůj život dost zranění všeho druhu, abych poznal, čím byla způsobená.“

Kudrnáč se uznale usmál: „Příjemné potkat někoho, kdo není úplný idiot.“

„Tak dost ty cizáckej zmetku! Tady můj kamarád Cairns je svědek, chceš říct, že lže? Komu budete věřit lidičky? Nějakým cizákovi nebo vašemu sousedoj?“

„Já chci hlavně říct, že tady Cairns tu není žádný starousedlík.“ ušklíbl se cizinec a hbitě vytáhl z kapsy na vestě složený kus papíru: „Ještě minulý měsíc se zdržoval v Nebrasce, … „ podržel dokument za okraj, takže se pomalu rozvinul a všichni mohli vidět obsah s notoricky známým nadpisem „Hledaný!“

„ … kde okradl a zavraždil farmáře Jeremiaha, takže stěží vážený a důvěryhodný občan. Na je ho hlavu je vypsaná odměna ...“

A pak se všechno odehrálo hrozně rychle. Cairns tasil revolver, ale kudrnáč to předvídal, a byl rychlejší. Současně sáhl po zbrani i druhý výtečník, Barney Carey, ale světlovlasý bývalý kapitán mu jí vystřelil z ruky.

Cairns byl mrtvý, Carey se s řevem válel po zemi a lidé začali zmateně hlučet.

„Tak, někdo by mohl konečně přivést toho šerifova asistenta. Jak to, že už tu dávno není?“ umlčel je cizinec.

Z davu se vyloupl hubený, vyplašený mladíček a velmi nejistým hlasem pravil: „Jak .. jak tohle vysvětlíte pane, pane ...“

Kudrnáč obrátil oči v sloup: „Sherlock Holmes, jsem akreditovaný asistent soudu v Kansasu. Na tohohle muže byla vypsána odměna, na jejíž polovinu mám v tuhle chvíli nárok. A tamhleten muž zavraždil svého bratra, na něj bohužel nikdo odměnu vypsat nestihl, ale přinejmenším neošidíte tohle město o zábavu u popravy. Toho Indiána můžete klidně pustit, je to jen neškodný ožrala, kterého vyhostil i vlastní kmen. S nožem by spíš pořezal sebe, než by zvládnul zabít chlapa o hlavu vyššího a dvakrát tak mohutného. Copak nevidíte, jak se mu klepou ruce?

A teď mě omluvte, jdu si vypít své kafe než bude úplně studené! Kdybyste si náhodou ještě s něčím nevěděl rady, najdete mě v saloonu!“

Greg s Mikem do sebe nadšeně šťouchli, tohle byla báječná náhoda. Nemusejí se trmácet až do Diogenes City!


	4. Kapitola třetí

Russel Creek, Oklahomské teritorium, 6. duben 1873

Sherlock Holmes se vrátil na své místo k barovému pultu, zkontroloval své housle a usrkl si kávy. Dívka, která ho prve obsluhovala, byla opět tu, jen měla tentokrát rozpuštěné vlasy.  
„Jestli je tak káva už studená, klidně vám udělám novou!“  
„To je v pořádku. Zrušila jste si drdol.“  
Dívka zrudla: „Neslušel mi.“  
„Vážně? Ale takhle vypadá váš krk mnohem kratší. Ten drdol to zlepšil.“ pokračoval Holmes, zatím co si míchal své kafe. Ovšem vzápětí se jeho pozornost plně přenesla na Johna Watsona, který se také vrátil do lokálu.  
Watson si přenesl své věci k baru, usadil se vedle Holmese a poprosil: „Molly, buďte tak laskavá a udělejte mi ještě jedno kafe.“  
Dívka odběhla a Watson se usmál: „To bylo dobrý, co jste venku předvedl. Fakt!“  
„Váš zásah také nebyl marný, nejspíš bych se s vámi měl podělit o odměnu. Mimochodem, proč jste těm lidem venku řekl, že jste voják a ne doktor.?“  
„Ale já jsem voják, tedy býval jsem!“  
„To je pravda, ale ne celá pravda. Vy jste vojenský chirurg.“  
„Jak jste tohle k čertu uhádl?“  
„Nehádám, pozoruji. Jste zvyklý starat se o své ruce, žádné škrábance nebo mozoly, ačkoliv jinak žádná fajnovka nejste. Také způsob, jakým jste prohlížel zranění na mrtvole, svědčí, že víte po čem se dívat. Půjčil jste si ode mě lancetu a zacházel s ní naprosto přirozeně. Jste zvyklý přebírat iniciativu a dnes se medicínou už evidentně neživíte. Sečteno a podtrženo, armádní chirurg.“  
„Přesně tak, byl jsem doktor.“  
Holmes se zamračil: „Jistě, vaše levé rameno. Držíte ho trochu ztuha a venku jste střílel pravačkou, ačkoliv jste evidentně levák. Zranění nezůstalo bez následků a vy už nemáte dost pevnou ruku na operování.“  
Watson odložil hrnek s kávou a Holmes na zlomek vteřiny ztuhl, jako by se připravoval k obraně.  
„To … to bylo brilantní! Naprosto fantastický!“ vyrazil ze sebe bývalý voják.  
„Eee … to není to, co lidé obvykle říkají.“  
„A co teda říkají?“  
„Jdi do prdele! Tedy pokud se rovnou nepokusí mi dát pěstí!“  
Plavovlasý muž se rozchechtal a Holmes se k němu přidal.  
Právě tenhle moment si Lestrade se Stamfordem vybrali, aby svůj objekt zájmu konečně oslovili v naději, že bude dobře naladěn.  
„Pan Holmes, Sherlock Holmes?“  
Přestal se hihňat a zatvářil se otráveně: „Přeci jste mě slyšeli, když jsem se venku představoval.“  
„Já se jmenuju Greg Lestrade, mám obchod železářským zbožím v St. Bartholomew, den cesty odsud a tohle je Mike Stamford, náš učitel ...“  
„Zkraťte to, koho pro vás mám dopadnout, co provedl a jaká je odměna?“  
„My potřebujeme víc, než jen toho člověka nechat zatknout. Má malou soukromou armádu a pod palcem snad všechny úředníky v Texasu ...“  
Sherlock Holmes se znovu zamračil: „Ve Státech není zas tak mnoho lidí, kteří získali takovou moc a tady na Jihu? Charles Augustus Magnussen.“  
„Ano, to je on.“ přisvědčil Stamford, ale Sherlock Holmes jako by je přestal vnímat, jeho zvláštní modrozelené oči zíraly někam skrz ně.  
„Podívejte pane Holmesi, my chápeme, jak mizerné vyhlídky máme, ale … Martha Hudsonová říkala, že jestli existuje někdo, kdo nám pomůže, jste to právě vy.“ zkusil to Greg  
„Mizerné vyhlídky? To je slabé slovo!“ ušklíbl se Holmes.  
„Ale ...“ začal znovu Greg.  
„Ale přesto to beru! Magnussen je špína lidské společnosti, odporný vřed na tváři naší země. Pokud se mi podaří takový vřed vyříznout, pak můžu říct, že jsem nežil nadarmo!“  
„Och! Vážně? To je ...“ „Děkujeme!“ začali jeden přes druhého Greg s Mikem.  
„Takže stará dobrá Hudsie se usadila v tom vašem zapadákově? No, vlastně to od ní bylo celkem mazané, nemohla tušit, že o takovou díru, kde dávají lišky dobrou noc, se začne zajímat zrovna Magnussen.  
Co vlastně u vás chce?“  
„Kousek za městem je malý zlatý důl, otevřel ho těsně po válce nějaký Blessington, jeden z mála Jižanů, co na válce neprodělali. Díky tomu vlastně naše městečko vzniklo, horníci museli někde jíst, nakupovat a bavit se.“ začal vykládat Stamford.  
„Ne, že bych podceňoval moc tohohle kovu, ale zlatý důl, velký a výnosný už ten šmejd ve svém portfoliu má.“ podivil se Sherlock Holmes.  
„Loni na podzim otevřeli novou šachtu a v ní našli ještě něco jiného než zlato. Smaragdy! Ty jsou ještě větší vzácnost.“ povzdechl si Lestrade.  
„Ve Státech se zatím těží jen na jediném místě v Severní Karolíně.“ přitakal Holmes.  
„Jo, to říkal důlní inženýr Anderson taky a tvrdil ještě něco. Prý tohle nejsou obyčejný kousky, ty karolínský jsou prej nažloutlý, ne tak cenný, ale ty naše jsou modrozelený, jako ty nejdražší kameny, co se nacházejí v Kolumbii.“  
„Mám hádat, co následovalo? Pan Blessington si o svém úžasném nálezu pouštěl pusu na špacír. A jednoho dne se ve vašem roztomilém městečku objevil Magnussen, prohlásil, že důl koupil a o panu Blessingtonovi už jste v životě neslyšeli.“  
„Přesně tak! Jenže on se hned začal chovat, jako by mu patřil nejen důl, ale i město. S Blessingtonem jsme za celých sedm roků větší problémy neměli. Občas se handrkoval kvůli cenám za dodávky, jednou po nějaký oslavě jeho horníci vytloukli v ožralosti bar, ale se skuhráním škodu zaplatil. Tohle je úplně jiné!  
Magnussen dosadil na místo šerifa svého člověka a ve městě nechává další poskoky. Tihle lidi nikdy za nic, za zboží ani za útratu v saloonu neplatí a nikdo se na ně nesmí křivě podívat, jinak dostane nakládačku. On sám si každý měsíc přijíždí osobně vyzvednout výnosy a nikdy si neodpustí nějakou ukázku moci. Každá záminka je mu dobrá. Sklopený oči jsou špatně, přímý pohled je špatně, stačí si kejchnout … to všechno je důvod pro trest na takovém nešťastníkovi.  
On to nikdy nedělá sám, pověří někoho ze svejch lidí. Většinou to skončí jen nakládačkou nebo ponížením, ale dva naši vážení sousedé už jsou mrtví. Začalo to bývalým šerifem Moorem , ten se před ním uplivnul. Jeden Magnussenův poskok, nějaký Smith, co má na starosti přenosnou pokladnu, má takový nápadný prsten.  
Na Magnussenův pokyn šel k Moorovi a prý: „Pan Magnussen je ochoten tuhle nezdvořilost přejít. Podejme si na to ruce!“ a ten stisk si přímo vynutil. Prsten předtím otočil kamenem do dlaně.  
Moore se krátce po tom zhroutil v křečích a za pár hodin umřel. Beryl Stapletonová, naše doktorka, si myslí, že to byl nějaký hadí jed, že Smith má v tom prstenu schovaný trn, napuštěný tím sajrajtem.  
A před čtyřmi dny nechal Magnussen poštvat svou dogu na našeho holiče, vlastně jen proto, že se jí Knight bál, on měl špatný srdce a ta hrůza ho porazila.“  
Holmes je poslouchal a jeho výraz byl čím dál ledovější, Greg musel od těch očí na chvíli odtrhnout pohled a zjistil, že je poslouchají, jak bývalý kapitán, který přímo drtil svůj kafový hrnek, tak mladá dívka za barovým pultem a i její tváře hořely hněvem.  
„Už jsem řekl, že váš případ beru, ale měli bychom si ujasnit, co přesně ode mne očekáváte.“  
„Chceme, abyste nás pomohl vyzbrojit a vycvičit, vymyslet obranu města, abychom se mu mohli postavit, až se zase vrátí.“  
„Ale je vám jasné, že pouhý výprask tomuhle člověku nebude stačit?“  
Greg s Mikem se po sobě podívali a svorně kývli: „Víme!“  
„Dobrá, takže bych naši dohodu formuloval takto: najímáte si mě, abych vaše město natrvalo zbavil hrozby ze strany C.A. Magnussena.“  
„Ano.“  
„Kolik na ten podnik máte peněz?“  
„Všechno, co máme, všechny naše úspory, deset tisíc dolarů.“  
„Sakra, to bude tak tak stačit na ty pušky!“ ujelo ze sousedního místa kapitánu Watsonovi.  
Stamford se rozpačitě poškrábal ve vlasech: „Víc v tuhle chvíli dohromady nedáme, ale jestli vyhrajeme, můžete si nechat Magnussenovy smaragdy.“  
„I bez těch smaragdů nabízíte nejštědřejší honorář v celé mé kariéře, nikdy mi nikdo nedal všechno, co má. Řekli jste, že se vrací každý měsíc a naposledy u vás byl druhého dubna. To nám nedává zrovna mnoho času.“  
„Ohlásil svůj návrat na čtvrtého května.“  
Holmes se ušklíbl: „Normálně pracuji sám, ale na takhle extrémní úkol budu potřebovat dát dohromady tým odborníků.“  
„To chápeme, ale nezabere to příliš mnoho dnů?“ optal se Stamford.  
„Ne, když vím, koho hledám! Ehm, kapitáne Watsone?“  
„Ano?“  
„Vy už jste jistě viděl hodně krve, násilí a smrti, že?“  
„Víc než dost na jeden život!“  
„A chtěl byste vidět ještě další?“  
„Když tím pomůžu dobré věcí? Bože, ano!“  
Sherlock Holmes natáhl ruku a John Watson ji stiskl.  
„V tom případě už jsme dva!“


	5. Kapitola čtvrtá

na cestě z Russel Creeku do Diogenes City, 6.-7.dubna 1873

O hodinu později už všichni čtyři na hřbetech svých koní opuštěli Russel Creek. Sherlock Holmes chtěl původně vyjet okamžitě, ale Stamford si vyvzdoroval svou snídani. Holmes obrátil oči v sloup a čas, který jeho noví zaměstnavatelé strávili jídlem, věnoval několika pochůzkám. Především si šel vyinkasovat svou odměnu a také podal pár telegramů. John Watson, který už měl snídani odbytou, ho doprovázel.  
„Někdy nemluvím celé dny, a když potřebuji přemýšlet, hraji na housle.“  
„Proč mi to říkáte?“  
„Budoucí kolegové by o sobě měli vědět to nejhorší, ne?“  
„Hm, zřejmě ano. Já asi žádné drastické zlozvyky nemám, jen se ke mně nezkoušejte přikrást, když spím, OK?“  
Sherlock Holmes mu věnoval zkoumavý pohled.  
„A když teda budeme parťáci, mohli bychom si tykat. Jsem John!“  
Detektiv se zastavil, s přehnanou teatrálností smekl svůj sevillák a pravil: „Sherlock, k tvým službám Johne!“  
„Kašpare!“ okřikl ho John, ale rozesmál se.  
„Moje rodina se vždycky bála, že ji společensky znemožním útěkem k divadlu. Nejsem si jistý, jestli jim lovec desperátů v divočině nakonec dělá o moc větší radost.“ uchechtl se Sherlock a hodnou chvíli se smáli oba dva.  
„Jak jsi vlastně uhodl, že do toho půjdu?“ zeptal se po chvilce John.  
„Už jsem vysvětloval, že nehádám, pouze pozoruji! Očividně sháníš práci, hned ráno jsi se ptal barmana, zda o něčem neví. Jsi muž činu, potřebuje akci a vzrušení. Se špatnou rukou bys klidně mohl předepisovat žaludeční kapky hypochondrickým troubům kdekoli na Středozápadě, ale ty nechceš. Je to nuda a je to neužitečné! Ty toužíš být užitečný. Taky se nedalo přehlédnout, že tě příběh našich zaměstnavatelů rozhořčil.  
Jen jedna věc mi dělá trochu starosti. Ten přívěsek na tvém krku!“  
„A co je s ním?“ zeptal se John zmateně: „Je můj, neukradl jsem ho nebo něco takového!“ naštval se.  
„Já vím, že je tvůj! Právě proto mi to dělá starosti. V takových bývají fotografie, sentimentální fotografie. Někde na tebe čeká žena – snoubenka? Manželka? Dost možná i rodina. Není ode mne nezodpovědné, zneužívat tvé potřeby dobrodružství i výdělku a zatáhnout tě do akce, ze které se se značnou pravděpodobností nevrátíš?“  
John se hořce ušklíbl a vytáhl řečený medailon z pod košile: „Tohle je ta ženská, co na mě čeká! Jmenuje se Rosie a nedávno jí bylo pět.  
Žije u mé sestry a nevídám jí tak často, jak bych chtěl. Je to komplikovaný.“  
Sherlock se zamračil: „K čertu! Vždycky se něco najde!“  
„Hele, do ničeho jsi mě nevlákal. Kývl jsem sám a jsem si plně vědom rizika, ale když svět zbavíme tohohle Magnussena, bude to lepší místo i pro moji dceru. Nemusíš kvůli mně mít špatný svědomí.“  
„Já? Lidé většinou pochybují, že nějaké mám. A teď si půjdu vybrat svou odměnu. Peníze se nám budou hodit. Zdaleka ne všichni jsou takoví filozofující alturisté jako ty Johne a fondy našich zaměstnavatelů jsou dosti skromné.“  
„Ty do obrany St. Bartholomew hodláš vrazit vlastní peníze? A to lidí věří, že nemáš svědomí?“  
„Já ty peníze vrazím do porážky Magnussena, to je rozdíl. Jde o mé ego a mou reputaci.“ pravil Sherlock odměřeně.  
„No, když myslíš!“ usmál se John a konečně zamířili do úřadovny šerifa.  
Když vyzvedli své spokojeně nakrmené zaměstnavatele u hotelu, měli už rozmyšlený hrubý plán dalších akcí. Zbraně a další vybavení pojedou nakoupit do Diogenes City. Sherlock tam má své kontakty a Lestrade se Stamfordem tam beztak původně mířili.  
Krom toho Diogenes City už leží na území Kansasu, přes dvě hranice je méně pravděpodobné, že se Magnussenovi donesou zvěsti, kterak se jeho ovečky chystají ke vzpouře.  
Cestou zkusí sehnat ještě pár užitečných lidí a za tímhle účelem se kousek za Russel Creekem rozdělili.  
Sherlock sebou vzal Lestrada, John se nechal doprovodit Stamfordem a každý vyrazil jiným směrem v naději, že tam najdou někoho šikovného ze své minulosti.  
Další voják by se jim velice hodil a John jich samozřejmě znal spousty. Nejradši by přibral svého bývalého burše Billa Murraye, jenže ten si spokojeně žil v kruhu své početné rodiny ve Wisconsinu, tam by za ním John ve vymezeném měsíci nestačil ani dojet. Tenhle problém se bohužel týkal většiny Johnových kamarádů z vojny, ale pořád věděl o dvou mužích, kteří byli v dosahu.  
Ačkoliv se ani s jedním už pár let osobně nesetkal, věděl, kde je hledat. Lidé s určitou reputací prostě neuniknou pozornosti.  
„A co je zač tenhle … eee Morgan?“ zeptal se Mike Stamford.  
„Moran!“ opravil ho John: „Sebastian Moran. Býval plukovníkem u louisianské kavalérie a je to špičkový střelec, o pár let starší než já.“  
„To mi teda řekněte, jak se unionistický kapitán spřátelí s konfederačním plukovníkem?“  
„Úplně jednoduše! Když upadne do zajetí!“ usmál se John.  
„Já nevim, já se do ostrých bojů nikdy nedostal. Ale kdyby mě zajali, asi bych se spíš pokoušel utéct než se kamarádit s nepřítelem.“  
„No však já taky nakonec utekl, ale člověk zjistí, že i nepřítel je jenom člověk.“ odpověděl John a na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho.  
„A opravdu ho najdeme v Camden Falls? Abychom se tam netrmáceli zbytečně.“  
„K vám se moc novinek nedonese, co? Nedávno dostal Rona Adaira z Maynoothova gangu, než rozfofruje odměnu, bude k zaručeně k nalezení v Empty House.“  
Trvalo jim skoro celý den, než dorazili na místo určení, k honosně vyhlížející dřevěné budově, opatřené balkonky a zábradlíčky na západním okraji Camden Falls. Přes celé průčelí se táhl malovaný štít a nad vchodem se houpaly dvě červené lucerničky.  
„Ale … ale to je vykřičený dům!“ zhrozil se Stamford.  
„Jo a taky hráčské doupě. Co je? Neříkejte, že jste nikdy dřív nebyl v bordelu?“ zašklebil se John.  
Stamford zrudl až po kořínky vlasů: „Jen jedinkrát v San Antoniu, těsně po tom, co nás naverbovali. Má žena to netuší a jestli se dozví, že jsem byl tady ...“  
„No, jestli chcete radši počkat venku?“ nadhodil John.  
„Ne, to ne! Přece budete najímat člověka za naše peníze, to musím ohlídat!“ ohradil se Stamford, tak mu John pokynul, aby šel dovnitř. Sám ho následoval, tiše se uculoval a měl co dělat, aby nevybuchl smíchy.  
Bez dlouhého zdržování prošli hlavním lokálem, kde právě několik děvčat zvedalo sukně do rytmu řízného piána a John směroval Stamforda do zadních salonků, kde se hrály karty. Do několika jen zběžně nakoukl, až konečně ve čtvrtém našel, co hledal. Odkašlal si a zvedl dva prsty k pozdravu. Jeden z hráčů odložil karty, shrábl peníze ze stolu a zvedl se: „Omlouvám se gentlemani, ale tohle bude důležitý! Pokračujte beze mě!“  
Na chodbě popadl Johna kolem ramen: „Watsone, ty stará vojno, co tě sem vede?“  
Mike si uvědomil, že je ten chlap dobře o hlavu vyšší než John. Urostlý, pohledný s rezavohnědými vlasy, rozčísnutými po straně na pěšinku, perfektně zastřiženými kotletami a poněkud studenýma modrýma očima. Také byl velmi švihácky oblečen do tmavošedých šedých jezdeckých kalhot a kožených holínek, z kapsičky u vesty koukal masivní řetízek od hodinek a košile byla bezvadně bílá.  
„Možná mám pro tebe kšeft! Ostrostřelec jako ty by se nám hodil, ale to je na delší povídání.“  
„Tak si k tomu povídání dáme skleničku, ne?“ usmál se Moran a natáhl se zpátky do herny pro kabát a klobouk. Oboje dle barvy a materiálu připomínalo jeho kavaleristické časy.  
Za pár minut už seděli v hlavním lokále, před sebou tři skleničky a lahev velice drahého bourbonu.  
Mezitím Sherlock Holmes táhl Lestrada kamsi do prérie.  
„Jste si jistý, že v téhle pustině narazíme na někoho jiného než Indiány?“  
„Pokud jde o Indiány, když se nenechají zkazit móresy nás bílých mužů, pak jsou to znamenití lovci a stopaři a šikovný stopař se nám bude hodit. Ale jestli vás to uklidní Craigu ...“  
„Jmenuju se Greg!“  
„Jestli vás to uklidní, tak náš člověk není Indián. Asi dvacet mil odsud je prozatímní tábor dělníků, co staví železnici do Oklahoma City. Protože se pořád přesouvá a mění, říkají mu místní Irregulars. Mám všechny důvody věřit, že tam svého člověka najdeme, kterak si tam vydělává na živobytí.“  
„Co je zač a v čem nám bude dobrý?“ zajímal se Lestrade.  
„V ledasčem! Podle všeho je to sirotek. Když mu byly asi čtyři, našel ho jeden zdejší Indián uprostřed prérie. Samozřejmě tehdy pátrali, ke komu kluk patří. Našli jen nějaké mrtvé a vyrabovaný cestovní vůz pět dnů cesty daleko, jinak nic.“  
„Takhle malý klučila se pět dnů sám potuloval divočinou?“  
„Minimálně pět. Ten Indián si ho pak nechal a dal mu svojí školu v zacházení se zbraněmi, sledování stop a umění přežít. Wiggins byl velice zdatný žák.“  
„A to se ho nebál?“  
„Zjevně ne, z čehož lze usuzovat, že vůz jeho rodiny Indiáni na svědomí neměli. No pak měl náš muž zase smůlu, jeho pěstoun propadl opiu a než na svou slabost zašel, nadělal v jednom opiovém doupěti pěknou sekeru, kterou si Wiggins měl odpracovat. Tam jsem ho poznal a pomohl jsem mu … ehm ukončit pracovní smlouvu.“  
„Revolverem?“  
„Inu, obávám se, že ta pajza lehla popelem.“ odpověděl Sherlock a nasadil falešně provinilý výraz.  
V táboře Irregulars se muselo v čase jejich příjezdu odehrávat něco zajímavého. Většina mužů byla seskupená kolem dřevěné ohrady a hecovala někoho uvnitř. Greg se Sherlockem se vmáčkli do jedné mezery poblíž sloupku.  
V ohradě stála dřevěná deska se dvěma terči a do nich se trefovali dva muži. Urostlý chlapík v kožené vestě s třásněmi a vlasy tak světlými, že se zdály téměř bílé a vedle něj hubený mladíček, kterému nemohlo být ani dvacet v umaštěném hnědozeleném ponču. Mel zahnutý nos, kulaté soví oči fialkové barvy a neuspořádanou kštici špinavě blond vlasů.  
Zářivý blondýn pálil z koltu, zatím co klučina vrhal nože a publikum na ně pokřikovalo povzbuzení, ze kterých se dalo vyrozumět, že jeden se jmenuje Sven a druhý Billy.  
Když skončili, starší muž s šedými vousy šel zkontrolovat terče: „Takže Sven sedm z deseti do černého, Billy deset z deseti. Obávám se, že je to jasný!“  
„Počkat, počkat! To říká akorát, že tohle vyžle je přesnější, ne, že je lepší!“ rozčiloval se blondýn.  
„Co bys ještě chtěl, Svene? Trefil se víckrát!“ zabručel vousáč a mladíček zatím obcházel ohradu s kloboukem v ruce a zřejmě vybíral sázky, které se na výsledek soutěže uzavřely..  
„Možná seš krápátko přesnější, ale rychlejší nebudeš!“ křikl Sven.  
„Chceš to prubnout?“ zeptal se Billy a věnoval mu zvláštní, nepřítomný pohled.  
„To si piš, že jo a tady Albert nám to bude soudcovat.“  
Billy pokrčil rameny, vrátil se na svou značku k terčům a odložil klobouk na zem. Vousáč jménem Albert se postavil mezi soupeře: „Tak dobře, jakmile vystřelím, spustíte!“ vytáhl z pouzdra vlastní revolver a zamířil s ním k nebi.  
Všichni chlapi za zábradlím ztichli a nahnuli se kupředu, aby lépe viděli. Albert vypálil, téměř současně se ozvala i druhá rána, ve které zcela zanikl svist nože, který musel opustit Billy ho ruku, protože náhle vězel zabodnutý v desce terče.  
Albert se mračil: „Obávám se Svene, že tady Billy byl fakt o kapku rychlejší!“  
„Cože?“ Sven úplně zrudnul. Vztekle rázoval k terčům, zamračeně si prohlédl nůž v desce a zasyčel: „Seš slepej jak krtek Alberte! Je blbost, aby byl rychlejší! Víš co, ty chcípáku? Dáme to navostro!“  
„Neblbni Svene!“ křičeli na něj kamarádi. „Tohle soudcovat nebudu!“ distancoval se Albert a Billy se pomalu loudal k východu z ohrady, jako by mu Svenova výzva byla ukradená.  
„Co ty hroudo sraček? Bojíš se?“ řval Sven: „Pojď si to rozdat jako chlap s chlapem!“  
Billy se tedy znovu pomalu odloudal na svou značku před terči a dav opět ztichl. Sven si rozcvičoval prsty poblíž svého opasku, zatím co jeho soupeř nevzrušeně stál s rukama podél těla a zíral na něj svýma netečnýma očima.  
„Tohle nedopadne dobře!“ zašeptal Lestrade a bezděčně se pokřižoval.  
„Jak pro koho.“ ušklíbl se Sherlock.  
Najednou třeskl výstřel a ozvalo se bolestivé zakvílení, pak další a pak celý proud nářků a kleteb míchající angličtinu a nějaký severský jazyk.  
Svenovo ucho bylo přibodnuté k desce za jeho zády a zcela nezraněný Billy si šel vyzvednout svůj nůž.  
„Ještě jedno kolo Svene? Příště budu mířit na břicho!“ odtušil Billy a vytáhl čepel ze dřeva. Sven se svezl po desce na zem a fňukal. Billy opucoval svůj drahocenný nástroj o Svenovu košili, vrátil se pro klobouk a šel dokončit výběr peněz jako by se nechumelilo.  
„Neříkejte mi, že některý z těch duelantů byl váš člověk.“ zabručel Lestrade.  
„Váš odsudek toho švédského idiota naprosto chápu Geoffe ...“  
„Gregu!“  
Sherlock tuhle opravu ignoroval a pokračoval: „Ale co se vám nezdá na Billym Wigginsovi? Právě jste viděl názornou ukázku jeho schopností a to je navrch výborný stopař!“  
„Ale vždyť je to kluk! Kolik mu proboha je? Sedmnáct, osmnáct?“  
„Ne, že bych si zrovna pamatoval, kdy mám narozeniny, ale prej asi devatenáct. Zdravím Shezzo!“ odpověděl Lestradovi sám Billy, který už dokončil své kolečko.  
„To nebylo špatné! Jsi ve formě!“ usmál se Sherlock.  
„Musim jíst!“ pokrčil rameny mladík.  
„Takže bys bral něco dlouhodobějšího? Se stravou a noclehem do doby než splníme úkol?“  
„Když to říkáš ty, bude v tom háček.“  
„Proti nám stojí velká přesila a vede je hodně chytrý a všehoschopný člověk.“ odpověděl za Sherlocka Lestrade.  
„A vy ste kdo?“  
Tentokrát pro změnu promluvil za Lestrada lovec odměn:“George ...“  
„Greg!!!“  
„... Lestrade, ten nás platí!“


	6. Kapitola pátá

na cestě z Russel Creeku do Diogenes City, 8.-10.dubna 1873

Billy Wiggins toho moc nenamluvil. Když mu Sherlock s Gregem vysvětlili proč a proti komu jdou, prostě řekl: „Jo, beru!“ a šel si sbalit věci. Také valnou většinu cesty mlčel, až se nad tím Greg pozastavil.  
„Jako řečníka jste si ho přece nenajal.“ odpálil ho Sherlock  
„To je pravda. A pro koho dalšího si zajedeme?“  
„Můj další člověk na nás bude čekat v Diogenes City, poslal jsem z Russel Creeku telegram.“  
„Doufám, že tenhle váš objev je zletilý!“  
„Sherlock se zasmál: „Jsem si jistý, že tahle osoba se vám bude hodně líbit, Gavine!“  
„Jsem Greg, to je tak těžký si to zapamatovat?“  
„Je to zbytečné! Lidský mozek, i ten nejrozvinutější, má omezenou kapacitu. Hlupák se ke své hlavě chová jak ke starému kumbálu a zaplní jí všemožným haraburdím, ve kterém nakonec nedokáže nalézt těch pár užitečných faktů. Já naproti tomu informace ve svém mozku třídím a zahazuji vše nadbytečné. Vaše jméno mi nijak nepomůže v řešení vašeho problému a za měsíc se tak jako tak naše cesty rozejdou!“  
„Za měsíc už může bejt tvůj mozek rozmázlej po zdi, Sheezzo!“ ozval se vedle nich Billy a bylo to poprvé z půl dne, kdy promluvil. Pak sáhl pod svoje pončo, odkud vytáhl balíček neobvykle tlustých cigaret a bez dalšího komentáře je nabídl svým spolucestovatelům.  
„Ne díky, s tím už jsem skončil.“ zavrtěl hlavou Sherlock a vytáhl raději své vlastní kuřivo. Lestrade si raději bez zbytečného vyptávaní posloužil z Holmesova balíčku. Wiggins si zapálil svůj speciál, nijak nedotčen odmítnutím a zahalil se do oblaku podivně páchnoucího kouře a svého mlčení.  
O několik desítek mil dál na východě se Mike Stamford probudil s bolestí hlavy a odporným pocitem v ústech. Když se rozkoukal kolem sebe, zjistil, že leží obutý a více méně oblečený na posteli a okolo krku má omotané rudé, péřové boa.  
Jižanský plukovník spal na křesle s rozhalenou košilí a rozepnutou vestou, dlouhé nohy v holínkách trčely přes půl pokoje a Watson seděl na taburetce pod oknem, s hlavou opřenou o toaletní stolek, tvář přikrytou kloboukem.  
Ozvalo se zaklepání a do dveří vstoupila rudovlasá, stále ještě pohledná žena středních let v černém hedvábném kabátku se vzorem karafiátů. Nesla tác, na kterém byla konvice kávy a tři šálky: „Pane plukovníku! Snídaně!“  
Moran otevřel jedno oko a zaškaredil se. Také Watson zvedl hlavu a jeho klobouk spadl na koberec.  
„Drahá madame Paulette, co bychom si bez vás počali!“ připomenul si bývalý kavalerista dobré způsoby a začal si upravovat oděv. Také John už byl na nohou a usmál se na bordelmamá: „Děkujeme!“  
Akorát Stamford nebyl mocen slova a jen si zmateně usmíval. Když se k němu madame Paulette přiblížila, zpanikařeně ucukl.  
„Ale, ale, včera jste tak stydlivý nebyl!“ a natáhla se pro boa kolem jeho krku: „Mizzi to potřebuje vrátit! Jinak jsem samozřejmě ráda, že se přátelé pana plukovníka dobře bavili.“ a s úklonou odšustila.  
„Dobře bavili?“ začal hystericky Mike Stamford: „Co to u všech čertů mělo znamenat? Já si ze včerejška nic nepamatuju!“  
„Tak zlé to nebylo. Akorát jste tančil s několika děvčaty na barovém pultu a pak jste bez varování odpadl. Tak jsme vás odnesli do tohohle pokoje, přestěhovali sem skleničky i lahev toho báječného bourbonu a vzpomínali na zážitky z války, dokud jsme neodpadli taky!“ snažil se Mika uklidnit John.  
„Proboha! Jestli se to dozví moje žena, tak mě zabije!“ chytil se za hlavu Stamford.  
„Klid pane Stamforde! Praví gentlemani dovedou mlčet!“ odpověděl mu Moran: „Ale protože máme nabitý program, navrhuji vypít si zdejší znamenitou kávu a vyrazit!“  
„A jaké máme vlastně plány? Už jsem řekl, že si ze včerejška nic nepamatuju!“  
„Předně, přijal jsem vaši nabídku, protože chci vidět, jak C. A. Magnussenovi konečně sklapne. Za války totiž vydíral jednoho mého, přítel je asi silné slovo, řekněme dobrého známého z pluku.  
Chtěl špionážní informace pro Unii a věděl, že tenhle důstojník má na Severu snoubenku, které různými kanály stále psal – nic vojenského, jen běžná sentimentální vyznání, ale chápete, jak by to vypadalo?  
Nu a Magnussen tohle nějak zjistil. Řekl, že pokud se můj kolega zrádcem nestane, tak se postará, aby ho stejně ze zrady obvinili a na Severu pro změnu obvinili ze špionáže jeho dívku. Můj kolega byl čestný muž, než zradit, raději se zastřelil. Mnohem později jsem se dozvěděl, že tu dívku Magnussen stejně udal, úplně zbytečně, jen aby dostál své výhrůžce, takže té kryse moc rád šlápnu do úsměvu.“  
Stamford nevěděl, co na ta slova říct, ačkoliv ho takové jednání jejich společného nepřítele vůbec nepřekvapovalo.  
Po chvilce ticha dodal John: „A pokud jde o naše další plány, za tři dny máme schůzku se Sherlockem a vaším přítelem Gregem v Diogenes City, do té doby musíme najít ještě jednoho muže, ačkoliv přesvědčit ho, aby jel s námi, bude mnohem těžší.“  
Stamfordovi stále ještě nebylo úplně akorát, když opouštěli Camden Falls, ale statečně se vydrápal na koně, aby své společníky nezdržoval.  
Moran většinu jízdy mluvil, a přestože měl sklon se chvástat, nepostrádal vtip a vypravěčský talent, takže nebylo žádným utrpením ho poslouchat. Stamford tak mimo jiné zjistil, kde a jak se poznal s Johnem Watsonem.  
„Už jsem vám říkal, že tomuhle zatracenýmu Yankeeovi dlužím krk? Ne? To bylo po bitvě u Port Hudsonu, náš oddíl byl jeden z mála, kdo vyvázli a ještě jsme měli kliku a natrefili na bláznivýho unionistickýho felčara, kterej se do poslední chvíle snažil někomu pomoct. Můj pobočník už měl prst na spoušti, ale já řekl ne, doktor je cennej zajatec, může se hodit! Za dvě hodiny na to jsme se střetli se seveřanskou hlídkou, já to koupil do břich a můj pobočník do nohy. A co myslíte, že udělal tady kapitán Watson? Ani nemrknul, vytáhl svou brašnu a začal nás sešívat. Vzhledem k tomu, že náš vlastní zdravotník byl už dva dny mrtvý a nejbližší lazaret Bůh ví kde, zachránil nám život. Ale poděkovat jsem mu stihl až po válce, protože nám týden na to utekl!“ rozesmál se Moran.  
„A tady musím dodat, že jsi zachránil život i ty mě, dokonce dvakrát. Poprvé, když ses rozhodl mě zajmout a nezastřelit, podruhé, když jsi mě nechal utéct.“  
„Jak nechal? Nařídil jsem tě hlídat a pěkně svoje muže zdupal, že to nezvládli.“  
„No, mohl jsi mě docela klidně zastřelit na útěku, ale když takový proslavený střelec několikrát mine ...“  
„Byl jsem v rekonvalescenci!“ bránil se Jižan, ale pak vážně dodal: „Vojáka bych bez váhání trefil. Nepřátelskej voják na svobodě bude znovu střílet po mých chlapech, ale ty jsi doktor!“  
„Býval jsem doktor!“ poznamenal John: „A i já míval zlý dny!“  
„Jo, válka je svině!“ ušklíbl se Moran.  
„A dělá je z lidí!“ dodal Watson.  
„Amen! A koho, že to vlastně hledáme v týhle pustině?“ zeptal se bývalý plukovník.  
„Mého bývalého velitele. Jestli se nám bude někdo hodit víc jak ostrostřelec, tak špičkový taktik.“  
„Měl bych se cítit dotčen, že mě stavíš na druhé místo, ale musím ti dát za pravdu. Co je zač ten tvůj bývalý velitel?“  
„Jmenuje se Sholto, James Sholto!“  
„Ten James Sholto?“ zeptal se Stamford, protože i on tohle jméno znal: „Ale ten nám přece nakopával zadek podél celé Mississippi!“  
„Přesně tak drahý Stamforde, ten nám sakra zatápěl! Ale slyšel jsem, že se po válce úplně stáhl do ústraní a dokonce odmítl povýšení!“  
„Protože přestal být hrdý na to, co za ním zůstalo.“ odpověděl melancholicky John.  
„Na vítězství?“ ozval se udiveně Stamford.  
„Na ty řady mrtvých!“  
„Ale no tak, to už je ta svinskost války. Zabíjej nebo budeš zabit.“ přidal se Moran.  
„Sholta netrápí mrtví nepřátelé. Přesněji řečeno, ti ho trápí až na druhém místě. Ale oddíly pod jeho velením měly vždycky vysoké ztráty, ne proto, že by byl tak bezcitný. Prostě si vybíral ty nejtěžší úkoly, které niko jiný nechtěl a vždycky byl v čele. Jenže to vždycky nějak přežil.“  
Tahle konverzace zanechala všechny v melancholické náladě, dokonce i Moranovi chvíli trvalo, než znovu začal se svými historkami.  
Když konečně dorazili k cíli své cesty už se šeřilo. Podél potoka projeli úzkým údolím, které se na konci rozvíralo v malou plošinu s dřevěnou chatou.  
„Sakra! Chlap, co by měl mít čestný místo v generálním štábu, žije v takovýhle díře?“ zíral Moran, zatím co John slezl z koně a přivázal ho k zábradlí před chatou. Všude bylo ticho, jen kůň v ohradě u domku na ně smutně hleděl a byl to také jediný doklad toho, že je chata obydlená.  
„Haló? Je někdo doma?“ zavolal John, ale odpovědi se nedočkal. Zamračeně vytáhl z pouzdra revolver a pomalu kráčel ke dveřím. Také Moran sáhl pro svou zbraň, Stamford žádnou neměl, tak oba bývalé vojáky následoval ve větším odstupu.  
John váhal, zda být zdvořilý a zaklepat nebo si ponechat moment překvapení pro případ, že by se uvnitř odehrávalo něco nekalého, ale nakonec se rozhodl pro první možnost. Moran za ním zavrtěl hlavou a špitl: „Watsone, ty jsi beznadějný slušňák!“  
Klepání opět nevyvolalo žádnou odpověď, tak velmi pomalu a tiše otevřeli a s připravenými zbraněmi vstoupili do chaty.  
Uvnitř panovalo temno, pár vteřin jim trvalo, než se oči přizpůsobily. John se rozhlédl po místnosti ve snaze najít nějaké stopy po jejím obyvateli. Moran to vzal z druhé strany, ale než obhlídku dokončili, ozvalo se důvěrně známé kovové cvaknutí závěru a Johna náhle tlačila do ucha hlaveň pušky.  
„Jestli nechcete, abych vašemu kumpánovi ustřelil hlavu, tak řekněte, co tu chcete!“  
Stamford zůstal stát ve dveřích a automaticky zvedl ruce nad hlavou, Moran na útočníka, který se chytře skryl za otevřenými dveřmi skříně, zamířil svou pistoli, ale neměl čistou palebnou dráhu.  
„Pane, prosím ne!“ ozval se John.  
„Johne … Watsone, málem jsem vás nepoznal.“ ozvalo se ze stínů a puška pomalu klesla. James Sholto se vynořil ze svého úkrytu a oba další jeho nečekaní hosté zůstali zírat. Ačkoliv Sholta nikdy osobně nepotkali, v dobách jeho válečné slávy, jeho portrét několikrát proletěl tiskem, dokonce i nepřátelským. Jedním z nápadných rysů, statného, pohledného důstojníka, byly mohutné kaštanové licousy. Ty byly nyní pryč. Levá tvář kdysi slavného vojáka byla jedna velká zjizvená masa, na které by se žádný porost neudržel, takže druhou polovinu obličeje logicky nechával také bezvousou.  
„Watsone!“ zopakoval jemně: „Ale na své otázce musím trvat, co tu pro Boha živého děláte? A kdo jsou vaši přátelé?“  
„Přijeli jsme, protože by se nám sakra hodila vaše pomoc a vaše zkušenosti.“  
Sholto se zamračil: „Nám znamená co?“  
„Tohle je Mike Stamford, učitel na škole v městečku St. Bartholomew kousek za texaskou hranicí. Jeho město ovládl člověk jménem Magnussen, terorizuje ho a každý měsíc si tam jezdí vybírat zisky.  
Obyvatelé se mu chtějí postavit, ale nemají zkušenosti ani vedení. Tak ještě s jedním zatraceně šikovným chlapíkem dávám dohromady partu lidí, co jim pomůžou. Nepřítel je v početní výhodě, čili taktik jako vy, by se nám sakra hodil!“  
Sholto zavrtěl hlavou: „Ne, Watsone! Už jsem vedl na smrt příliš mnoho, příliš mladých mužů. Další už nepovedu!“  
„Ale pane … Jamesi ...“  
Sholto zvedl ruce v odmítavém gestu: „Ne! Nemůžu! Nejde to!“  
„Při vší úctě pane!“ ozval se nečekaně Moran: „Tohle jsou alibistický sračky!“  
Sholto se po něm nepřátelsky otočil, tváře rudé a ruce sevřené v pěst.  
„Ti lidé budou bojovat, my všichni budeme bojovat i bez vaší účasti. Je nám jasné, že nás tam hodně zůstane, možná zařveme úplně všichni, ale když půjdete s námi, když vytáhnete z rukávu nějaký váš chytrý manévr, tak tím pár životů ušetříte, třeba dost, aby to stačilo na vítězství.“  
„Pane, my nejsme vojáci, nevybrali jsme si tohle. Jsme obchodníci, řemeslníci, farmáři, máme ženy a děti … děti mnohem mladší než byl kterýkoli z vašich vojáků.“ promluvil překvapivě Stamford.  
Sholto se po něm podíval s nekonečně smutným, zoufalým výrazem: „Nemáte jinou cestu?“  
„Ne pane! Všechny legální postupy jsme zkusili, ale ten člověk si zákon v našem státě omotal kolem prstu. Musíme vytáhnout jedinou kartu, která na něj platí – sílu.“  
Sholto se unaveně posadil na židli a chvíli hleděl do podlahy. Tři muži okolo něj se napětím neodvážili ani dýchat.  
Pak zvedl hlavu: „Dobrá, půjdu s vámi! Snad tak zmenším svůj dluh.“  
Noc strávili v Sholtově chatě. Bylo tam sice jen jedno lůžko, ale vzali si deky, co vezli na koních a rozložili je ve světnici na zem. Pořád mnohem lepší než spát pod širákem.  
Jejich hostitel toho mnoho nenamluvil, tak se opět ujal slova Moran: „A samozřejmě musím dodat, že je čest mít na své straně člověka, který mě několikrát dostal do úzkých. Třeba tím skvělým manévrem u Vicsksburgu. Vy máte na vítězství stejný podíl jako Sherman nebo Grant, ale rozhodl jste se trčet tady? Proč?“  
„A proč tu trčíte vy, plukovníku?“  
„To je rozdíl, já jsem poražený!“  
„Vaše armáda byla poražena, ale vy osobně jste si vedl skvěle. „Louisianský Tygr“, tak vám přece říkali pro vaše nenadálé útoky. Jistě by s vámi nezacházeli o moc hůře než s generálem Leem a přesto jste tady!“  
Tahle Sholtova poznámka Morana na chvíli umlčela. V nastalé pauze se Sholto konečně zeptal na otázku, která ho pálila už delší dobu: „Jak jste mě tu vůbec našel, Watsone? Viděli jsme se naposledy někdy krátce po kapitulaci.“  
„Bill Murray mi řekl, že jste tady.“  
„Vídáte se?“ podivil se Sholto.  
„Občas si napíšeme, vrátil se do Wisconsinu, ale přijel mi na svatbu …“ John konec věty spolkl, jako by vyslovil něco nepatřičného.  
„Ach tak, v tom případě gratuluji!“  
„Není k čemu, nedopadlo to dobře.“  
Všichni Watsonovi společníci se nadechli k nějaké reakci, ale on je předběhl: „Je to komplikované a nechci o tom mluvit!“


	7. Kapitola šestá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta hotelová koupelna je zřejmě těžký anachronismus, ale nedokázala jsem odolat příležitosti Sherlocka svléknout :-)

Diogenes City, Kansas, 11.dubna 1873

Diogenes City nebyla sice žádná zářivá metropole, ale bylo rozhodně víc nablýskané než většina zaprášených městeček na středozápadě s jedinou ulicí, na které stál saloon a šerifova úřadovna.  
Sherlock Holmes ve zdejším čilém ruchu zamířil přímo k hotelu Belgravia a jeho společníci ho následovali.  
Personál sice věnoval pár podezíravých pohledů Wigginsovi, ale když zjistili, že je tu s Holmesem, nechali to plavat.  
Sherlock se zastavil u recepce: „Dobré ráno, nesháněl mne tu někdo?“  
„Váš bratr pane Holmesi, máme mu dát vědět, až se vrátíte.“  
„Tak se neobtěžujte, stejně za ním musím zajít. Jinak nikdo? Ani žádný vzkaz?“  
„Ne pane. Máme vám připravit obvyklý pokoj? Dvacet jedničku ve druhém patře?“  
„Ano a vezmu si i oba sousední pokoje, vidím, že jsou volné.“  
„Jistě pane Holmesi!“ odpověděl úslužně recepční a podal všechny troje klíče.  
„Bydlíte v hotelu? Vždyť tu máte bratra.“ podivil se Lestrade.  
„Sdílet tu samou střechu s Mycroftem? Toho jsem si dostatečně užil v dětství, úplně mi stačí, že čas od času sdílíme stejné město. Ale musím uznat, že jeho zdroje a kontakty občas bývají užitečné.  
Jak jsem už zmínil, později za ním zajdeme, jistě bude mít o Magnussenovi nějaké čerstvé informace. Ale teď se potřebuji osvěžit, vy ne? Pokoje tu mají koupelnu!“  
Sherlock ono hygienické zařízení okamžitě použil a dopřál si koupel s tím, že neví, kdy zas bude mít to potěšení. Lestrade si jen omyl krk a obličej, Wiggins nejspíš koupelnu ignoroval úplně. A protože neměli v neznámém městě nic lepšího na práci, sedli si v Holmesově pokoji a čekali, až si kučeravý lovec odměn užije svou lázeň.  
Někdy v polovici té doby, se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Sherlock z koupelny zahlaholil:“To bude John se svými lidmi, jasně rozeznávám čtvery mužské kroky.“ a měl pochopitelně pravdu.  
Než Holmes dokončil svou očistu, noví členové týmu se zatím seznamovali. Tvořili zajímavou směsku, počínaje vyhublým Wigginsem v ošoupaných kalhotách, přes kulatého Stamforda s brejličkami na nose, střídmého Lestrada, praktického Johna až po ty dva bývalé důstojníky. Pokud některé prvky Moranova oděvu připomínaly konfederační stejnokroj, pak Sholto se s tím už vůbec nepáral. Prohlásil, že stejně jiné šaty nevlastní a vyrazil na cestu v téměř kompletní modré uniformě, dokonce se šavlí u pasu, jen veškerá hodnostní označení byla odpáraná.  
Pak se otevřely dveře od koupelny a do této společnosti vstoupil Sherlock Holmes, oděný pouze do bílého prostěradla.  
John mu věnoval zvědavý pohled: „Máš pod tím hadrem nějaké spodky?“  
„Ne.“  
Načež se oba dva neovladatelně rozhihňali a celý pokoj se k nim postupně přidal. Pouze Sholto si k tomu mumlal: „Tak tohle je náš velitel? No potěš Pánbůh!“  
Když se zase uklidnili, rozhlédl se Sherlock po přítomných: „Myslím, že žádné sáhodlouhé představování není třeba. I když jsme ještě tváří v tvář neměli tu čest, oba máte reputaci, která mi nemohla uniknout.  
O tom, jak jste dostal Adaira se hodně mluví pane Morane, prý to byla znamenitá rána.“  
„Nápodobně, vy jste zase člověk, co pochytal Rudohlavou bandu!“ odpověděl s uznalou úklonou Jižan.  
„A samozřejmě, tomu kdo vyrostl na Severu, nemůže být nebýt neznámé jméno Jamese Sholta. Cením si toho, že jste opustil svou poustevnu kvůli naší záležitosti.“  
Sholto neutrálně kývl a navázal: „A kde jsou vaši muži pane Holmesi? Vyrozuměl jsem od kapitána Watsona, že jste měl také dva sehnat.“  
„Nu, Billy tu sedí s námi ...“  
Sholto zabodl svůj pohled do Wigginse: „On není muž, vždyť je to ještě kluk!“  
„Který je od dvanácti let odkázaný jen sám na sebe!“ odpověděl dotčeně Sherlock. Wiggins mezitím sáhl pod svoje pončo a ještě dřív, než Sherlock dořekl větu, byla Sholtova vojenská čepice přibodnutá ke sloupku postele.  
Bývalý velitel si šokovaně sáhl na obnaženou hlavu, Billy se líně zvedl, vyprostil čepici a s ne moc upřímně znějícím: „Sorry!“ jí podal zpátky Sholtovi.  
„A pokud jde o mého druhého, jak jste řekl, muže, měl by se tu objevit každou chvíli!“  
Jako by dotyčný jen čekal na znamení, ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře. Všichni se zvědavě obrátili ke vstupu, jen Sherlock se zatvářil kysele: „Dále! Vidím, že hotelový personál ignoroval mé pokyny!“  
„Křivdíš jim, Sherlocku! Nechal jsem tu hlídat svého člověka, aby mne informoval!“ s těmito slovy vešel do pokoje vysoký muž s tenkým zahnutým nosem, vlasy měl ryšavé stejně jako krátký, módní knírek a bradku. Oblečen byl v prvotřídní tmavošedý oblek s brokátovou vestou, ve vínově rudé vázance svítila zlatá jehlice a z knoflíkové dírky visel masivní řetízek od hodinek, na kterém se houpal pečetní prsten. Celý zjev dotvářela perfektně vyleštěná hůl, o kterou se návštěvník opíral.  
„Právě rušíš mé jednání s klientem! Býval bych za tebou zašel později sám!“ zavrčel Sherlock.  
„Tím si právě nejsem tak jistý, drahý bratříčku! A nemáš těch klientů nějak mnoho?“ noblesně oděný muž sjel přítomné dost povýšeným pohledem, dokud neidentifikoval Sholta, to překvapeně zvedl obočí.  
„Zástupci mého klienta jsou jen tihle dva, Gerom Lestrade ...“  
Greg už se ho ani nepokusil opravit, jen zavrčel.  
„ … a jeho přítel Stamford. Ostatní jsou můj tým!“  
„Cože, od kdy ty potřebuješ tým?“  
„Ehm, možná by bylo zdvořilejší dokončit to představování, ne? Já jsem John Watson, mimochodem.“ ozval se trochu nakvašeně ze svého místa bývalý doktor. Vůbec se mu nezamlouvalo, jak se tu tenhle nóbl panák choval.  
„Ach, omlouvám se, zapomínám na dobré způsoby. Jsem Mycroft Holmes, Sherlockův starší bratr. Ale zpátky k mé otázce. K čemu potřebuješ tým? Pracuješ obvykle sám!“  
Sherlock se na svého bratra ledově podíval: „Ačkoliv rád zdůrazňuješ, že jsi z nás ten chytřejší, nejsem úplný idiot a dokážu poznat, kdy na nějaký úkol sám nestačím!“  
„Sherlocku, do jaké šílenosti se to zase pouštíš? Trvám na tom, abys mi řekl, oč jde!“  
Tenhle tón už byl na Johna moc, tak svou odpovědí Sherlocka předběhl: „Vy nemáte na čem trvat! Nevšiml jsem si, že by tady Lestrade se Stamfordem žádali i vaše služby a Sherlock není povinen sdělovat vám důvěrné informace od svých klientů!“  
„Pane Watsone, nepleťte se do záležitostí mezi mnou a mým bratrem.“  
„Jinak co? Chcete mi vyhrožovat? Jen do toho!“ John v tu chvíli stál na nohou a ledově si Mycrofta měřil.  
„To je v pořádku Johne! Můj bratr občas zapomíná, že není sama americká vláda! A pokud jde o mou aktuální práci, jelikož potřebuji odbornou konzultaci, zastavím se u tebe odpoledne a vše podstatné se dozvíš. Ale v tuhle chvíli bych rád dokončil jak poradu s klienty, tak svou toaletu. Nebo snad chceš abych se do tvé kanceláře dostavil v tomhle?“  
„Kdy už se jednou začneš chovat jako dospělý, Sherlocku!“ zavrčel Mycroft.  
„Odpoledne tě budu čekat!“ dodal a práskl za sebou dveřmi.  
„No sláva, už je pryč!“ oddechl si lovec psanců hlasitě a následně se otevřely dveře od koupelny: „Výborně, už jsem se bála, že neodtáhne!“  
Ta slova vyřkla žena, která na první pohled působila jako feminní verze Sherlocka. Pronikavé, oči, nápadné lícní kosti, tmavé vlasy, sepnuté do ležérně elegantního drdolu a rty zdůrazněné sytě červenou růží. Oblečeny měla černé pánské kalhoty, sametový kabátek téže barvy byl v pase sepnutý krásnou, stříbrnou sponou, v ruce koketně držela černý sevillský klobouk a na opasku se jí houpaly dvě pistole a pokud bylo vidět, tak minimálně jeden nůž.  
Greg se uchechtl: „To se nedivím, že jste si tolik toužil dát koupel!“  
Sherlock se na něj podíval téměř uraženě a kráska se rozesmála.  
„Dovolte, abych vám představil Irenu Adlerovou, jedinou ženu, která mě málem porazila. Pokud jde o vymýšlení různých úskoků a léček, není osoby povolanější.“  
Kráska se znovu usmála, tentokrát poněkud mrazivě: „Inu, Sherlock Holmes je jediný muž, který kdy přechytračil mě a jsem pevně odhodlána tohle skóre neměnit. Takže, po kom jdeme?“  
„Pan Holmes vám to nestihl říct … ehm v koupelně?“ zeptal se Sholto.  
„Pan Holmes a já jsme se v koupelně nesetkali, bohužel. Přišla jsem oknem přes střechu sousední budovy teprve před pár minutami. Jen jsem počkala, než zmizí Ledovec, nejsme si zrovna nakloněni.“  
„C. A. Magnussen, předpokládám, že ti to jméno něco říká.“  
„Samozřejmě, ten člověk se skvěle přiživuje na rekonstrukci Jihu a neštítí se vůbec ničeho.“  
„A jsi ochotná jít proti němu?“  
„S potěšením!“  
„Dobrá, v tom případě považuji náš tým za kompletní. Ne, že by nebylo místo ještě pro jednoho, dva specialisty, ale takhle narychlo už nikoho spolehlivého neseženu.  
Plán na odpoledne je jasný. Je třeba obstarat zbraně a vůz na kterém je dopravíme zpátky do St. Bartholomew. Myslím, že nejlépe se toho úkolu zhostíte vy dva.“ obrátil se k Sholtovi s Moranem.  
„Já zajdu, jak jsem ostatně slíbil, za svým bratrem. Má obsáhlou kartotéku o většině kriminálních živlů ve Státech, tak doufám, že z něj vytáhnu o Magnussenovu nějaký detail, který pomůže. Johne, ty půjdeš se mnou.  
Což znamená, že ty máš pro dnešek volno Billy. A ty vlastně také Ireno.“  
O pár hodin později už kráčel plně oblečený Sherlock s Johnem ulicemi Diogenes City.  
„Takže ty a Irena …?“  
„To se snažíš zeptat, jestli jsme milenci? Ne, ona není můj šálek čaje, krom toho sama je vázaná jinde. Tedy přinejmenším donedávna byla, ale něco se muselo stát.“  
„No,tak trochu to chápu. On je maličko děsivá, dělá dojem, že nikoho nepotřebuje. Takže máš přítelkyni tady v Diogenes City nebo někde jinde na Středozápadě?“  
„Johne, na člověka, co otázky o vlastním manželském statusu odbývá tím, že o tom nechce mluvit, jsi na moje soukromí dost zvědavý. Ale ne, nemám žádnou manželku, milenku ani nic podobného, považuji se za ženatého se svou prací!“  
„Promiň! Nechtěl jsem být vlezlý, ale když Irena zmínila, že jí tvůj bratr nemusí, tak … tohle bylo první, co mě napadlo.“  
Sherlock se usmál: „I můj veledůležitý bratr se někdy chová jako idiot. Jeho to totiž napadlo také! Ona totiž v době, kdy jsem jí poznal, byla Irena konfederační špionka. Sváděla důstojníky generálního štábu a důležité politiky, ale byla zatraceně schopná a opatrná. Málem se jí podařilo pláchnout se sadou nesmírně cenných vojenských informací, ale na poslední chvíli jsem zjistil, jak je ukryla.  
Z toho, že jsem jí samotné umožnil uniknout na Jih si Mycroft udělala nesprávné závěry. Ačkoliv jsem mu následně poskytl dost materiálu, aby je mohl přehodnotit.“  
Než se mohl John dál vyptávat, Sherlock máchl rukou přes ulici: „A jsme tu!“  
Cedule na pěkném, bíle omítnutém domě hlásala, že zde sídlí akreditovaný soudní zmocněnec Mycroft Holmes a pod tím byly uvedeny úřední hodiny.  
Ve vstupní hale se Sherlock ani nezastavil, jen pokynul staršímu muži za přijímacím pultem: „Dobrý den Wildere!“ a pokračoval po schodech do prvního patra.  
Tam seděla v kanceláři velice pohledná tmavovláska v módních šatech ze sytě modrého sametu. John si nemohl pomoci, aby jí nevěnoval obdivný pohled a jeden ze svých nadějeplných úsměvu, ale Sherlock jen řekl: „Můj bratr nás očekává, Antheo!“ a táhl Johna dál.  
V maličké předsíni před další kanceláří se zastavil: „Být tebou, dal bych si pozor Johne. Anthea má pod těmi metry sametu schované menší železářství a pokud se jí nebude pozdávat, jak se na ní díváš, nadělá z tebe bez mrknutí oka cedník. Býval bych si jí půjčil na naši misi, ale to Mycroft nedovolí. Neriskoval by svého nejschopnějšího zaměstnance na akci s tak nízkou šancí na úspěch.“  
Teprve potom bez klepání otevřel dveře do svatyně svého bratra.  
„Á opravdu jsi dorazil Sherlocku! Zdravím kapitáne Watsone!“  
„Netvař se tak překvapeně! Za prvé jsem dopoledne ohlásil svůj záměr přijít, za druhé nás velice nenápadně sledovali tvoji lidé, takže by ti vyzvonili, kdybych změnil plány.“  
„Kdybys mi už dopoledne řekl, čeho se tvá záležitost týká, býval jsem si mohl předpřipravit nějaké materiály. Takhle se musíš spokojit s obsahem mých kartoték.“  
„Jsem si jistý, že na tohohle člověka budeš mít spousty materiálu i v těch kartotékách! To je snad jediná věc, kterou ti závidím. Také by se mi nějaká hodila, ale skříně plné složek zkrátka nelze převážet na koni sem a tam.“  
„Kdyby ses konečně usadil na jednom místě a přestal bydlet po hotelech … víš, že ti moc rád nabídnu místo ve své pátrací službě!“  
„Dobře víš, proč nechci. Ale teď k věci. Nemáme času nazbyt, zítra potřebujeme zase vyrazit zpátky. Takže Charles Augustus Magnussen!“  
„Zbláznil ses? Tomu se kliď z cesty! On nikdy neoperuje v oblastech, kde by neměl krytá záda.“  
„Tohle vím i bez tebe. Podplácí, zastrašuje a vydírá státní úředníky, aby mu šli na ruku. Na Severu narazil na své limity, ale rozvrácený Jih pod nucenou správou je pro něj ideální působiště, kde může vytáhnout všechny své triky. Momentálně terorizuje domov mých klientů v Texasu, těsně při hranici s Indiánskými teritorii.“  
„Ačkoliv se tím při své povaze jistě i baví, jen pro samotnou zábavu se do toho nepustil, je to dost daleko od jeho obvyklých lovišť.“  
„Našel tam smaragdy. Tedy on osobně ne, nějaký trouba před ním, ale moc o svém štěstí mluvil.“  
„To je vážně zajímavé! Ledacos to vysvětluje!“ zamyslel se Mycroft.  
„Můžeš to trochu rozvést?“  
„On totiž Magnussen nedávno šlápl malinko vedle. Dohnala ho jedna z jeho válečných aktivit a ta hrstička nepřátel, kteří si na něj troufají, to protlačila až k soudu a zařídila, že ho bude soudit starý Harris, co byl dosazen do Mobile v Alabamě. Je to bezdětný vdovec bez jediného škraloupu.  
Na něj Magnussen žádné přímé páky nemá,tak začal pracovat na tom, aby Harrise od soudu v Mobile zase odvolali a stojí ho to obrovské úsilí. Skupuje kompromitující materiály na kde koho nebo si rovnou kupuje senátory. Prozatím dosáhl odročení na začátek června a do té doby potřebuje sehnat obrovské sumy peněz. Ten smaragdový důl vysaje jak třtinu.  
Takže být tebou, všechno odpískám a poradím tvým klientům, aby si sbalili fidlátka a založili novou osadu někde jinde. Víš jak dopadlo městečko poblíž jeho zlatého dolu?“  
„Právě, že vím! A nevidím důvod, proč by mu to mělo znovu projít. Zvlášť, když i on má slabé místo a zřejmě nedávno udělal velkou chybu.“ opáčil Sherlock, ale Mycrofta to nijak neuklidnilo: „Sherlocku! Měj rozum, válku s Magnussenem nemůžeš přežít!“  
„Možná ne, ale můžu ji vyhrát!“  
„A k čemu ti asi tak bude vítězství, když budeš mrtvý, co?“ vybuchl Mycroft, ale jedinou odpovědí mu byl hořký úšklebek. Johna, který do té chvíle slovní výměnu mezi bratry se zájmem pozoroval, zamrazilo.  
Mycroft chvíli lapal po dechu a zřejmě zvažoval další argument, ale pak prostě vykročil ze své pracovny. Sherlock s Johnem se po sobě tázavě podívali, ale vzápětí slyšeli jeho hlas z úřadovny jeho asistentky.  
„Antheo, jsem nucen vás požádat, abyste na nějaký čas převzala vedení. Potřebuji odjet.“  
„Samozřejmě pane!“ jestli Antheu udivilo, že její zpohodlnělý šéf opouští město, nedala to na sobě znát: „A jak dlouhá bude vaše nepřítomnost?“  
„Sherlocku, na jak dlouho vidíš ten svůj podnik?“ zavolal po nich starší Holmes.  
„Ty se chceš přidat? Tak nevím, kdo z nás dvou se zbláznil! Vždyť jsi nebyl v ostré akci několik let, pamatuješ si vůbec, jak se sedí na koni?“  
„Takové věci se nezapomínají a než insultuješ i mé střelecké dovednosti, tak připomínám, že na střelnici chodím každý týden.“  
„Mycrofte, oni si nemůžou dovolit tvoje služby, na to vážně nemají. Co mezi sebou vybrali tak tak stačí na zbraně a nás šest.“ Sherlock raději vynechal, že tenhle podnik v podstatě sponzoruje ze své poslední odměny.  
„Já tam nejedu,a bych zachraňoval nějaké vidláky, já tam jedu dávat pozor na tebe!  
Uznej, že při vymýšlení plánů se ti budu hodit. Sice jsi získal Sholta, ale ten nedokáže myslet za nejbližší bitvu, je to skvělý taktik, ale ne stratég. Já dokážu uvažovat v daleko širších souvislostech, jistě přijdu na způsob, jak se vyhnout masakru.“  
Sherlock se zamračil a ani John nebyl nadšený z představy, že se k nim tenhle naleštěný náfuka přidá. Nakonec Sherlock zavrčel: „Dobrá, stejně bys mě nechal sledovat, takhle tě budu mít na očích taky. Ale jedeš na vlastní triko, tebe si nenajali, takže tě neplatí.“  
„V pořádku! Ostatně jestli přece jen nějak zvítězíme, budeme mít v rukou smaragdový důl!“ konstatoval věcně Mycroft. Pak si vzal z věšáku klobouk a svrchní kabát: „A nyní mne omluvte, musím se jít sbalit na cestu. Zítra ráno se sejdeme u tebe v hotelu. Doufám, že si odpustíš dětinskosti a nepokusíš se mi ujet!“


	8. Kapitola sedmá

na cestě z Diogenes City do Russel Creeku, 12.-13.dubna 1873

 

Následující ráno je opravdu v hotelové recepci čekal Mycroft Holmes, sbalený na cesty a John nemohl nevěnovat udivený pohled jeho úboru. Vedle Mycrofta působil i jeho bratr nebo elegán Moran jako zaprášení balíci z balíkova, o zbytku jejich sestavy škoda mluvit. Nažehlené kalhoty, perfektně černý kabát, hodinky na zlatém řetízku, ba dokonce jehlice zabodnutá do vínově červené vázanky. Dokonce i obě jeho pistole byly parádní kousky se slonovinovou pažbou, žádná sériová výroba. A k tomu všemu sebou starší Holmes vláčel vycházkovou hůl.

„To sebou ten špacírštok tahá úplně všude?“ špitl John Sherlockovi.

"Hm, ano!"

Starší z bratrů Holmesových věnoval zkoumavý pohled Ireně Adlerové a samotnému Johnovi ironicky zdvořilý pozdrav, nicméně všechny pozval na bohatýrskou snídani, při které nešetřil ani na sobě. Svým apetitem strčil do kapsy i Stamforda.

Greg Lestrade jim během jídla sdělil detaily o situaci ve městě: „Vždycky tu nechává pár svých lidí a sestavu občas obměňuje. Mají hlídat důl a důlní kancelář, aby nikomu neuvízl za nehty ani prášek zlata nebo sebemenší štěpinka kamene. A taky mu samozřejmě donášejí na nás, jestli se během jeho nepřítomnosti někdo nechoval drze, nevedl urážlivé řeči a tak.“

„Kolik jich tam je teď?“ ptal se Sholto.

„Šest plus šerif. To je Magnussenem dosazený člověk, ale je to jen kašpar. Ve skutečnosti mužům ve městě šéfuje nějaký Grunner. Je to nafoukaný chlap odněkud z Německa, tvrdí o sobě, že je z hraběcí rodiny, ale je to syčák. Rád ubližuje ženskejm. Nejsme velký město, bordel by se tu neuživil, ale žije tu pár holek, o kterých se ví, že …ehm, že za nima může osamělej chlap zaskočit. Dvě z nich šeredně zbil a pořezal. Jen tak, pro zábavu!“

„Někdo další, na koho bychom si měli dát pozor?“ pobídl Grega Moran.

„Tak ostří hoši to jsou všichni, ale nejdivnější je takový obrovský chlap s divným jménem, nerozumí moc anglicky a jeho vlastní jazyk je něco, co jsem nikdy neslyšel. Magnussen nebo Grunner mu dávají povely v Němčině. Je obrovský, má strašlivou sílu a asi to nemá v hlavě úplně v pořádku, říkají mu Golem.“

„Hm, to je jméno z jedné středoevropské, židovské legendy. Patří hliněnému monstru s nadpřirozenou silou, které postavil rabín na obranu svých souvěrců, ale jednoho dne se vymklo kontrole. Reálný základ té pověsti mohl být v nějakém duševně nemocném silákovi v rabínově péči. Takže ten podivný jazyk by mohl být jidiš.“ nadhodil Sherlock.

„Ba ne, jidiš už jsem slyšel, tohle zní ještě jinak.“

„Nu, pak ten Golem nejspíš mluví česky, to by vysvětlovalo původ té přezdívky i znalost Němčiny.. Co má ten člověk za úkol? Trochu zvláštní volba pomocníka pro Magnussena.“

„Hlídá mu jeho poklad a taky bábu, co ten poklad počítá. Nějaká Vivian Norburyová, Magnussenova účetní a mimořádně ochotná udavačka všeho, co se ve městě šustne. Jinak je to neškodná stará panna, snad jediná z jeho lidí, co chodí neozbrojená.“

Než celá společnost dojedla, odpověděli Greg s Mikem ještě na řadu otázek, týkajících se momentální situace v St. Bartholomew a pak konečně vyrazili.

Stamford se ochotně ujal řízení povozu, sezení na koňském hřbetu nebyl nikdy jeho oblíbený způsob přepravy. Lestrade se se svým koněm držel poblíž.

Oba bývalí důstojníci se přirozeně sdružili a dělali zadní voj, zatím co Sherlock s Johnem jeli v čele. Mycroft a Irena se během jízdy volně přesouvali od jedné skupinky ke druhé a obratně konverzovali. Wiggins si vystačil sám, držel se stranou a za celý den cesty prohodil nanejvýš deset slov.

„Překvapilo mne, když jste odmítl povýšení na generálmajora!“ snažil se Mycroft Holmes zapříst hovor se zjizveným veteránem.

„Nepřišlo mi to správné. Tyhle hvězdičky už jsou zalité příliš velkým množstvím krve. Já a generálmajor? Nejšťastnější jsem byl jako pouhý major!“ odpověděl Sholto.

„Takže vás máme oslovovat majore? Ale to nejde, nemůžete mít nižší hodnost než já!“ namítl provokativně Moran.

„Respektujete mé frčky nebo mé schopnosti? Hloupého velitele sebevíc zlata na výložkách nespasí! A jeho muže tuplem ne!“

Moran se přátelsky ušklíbl: „To je pravda, majore!“

Starší Holmes se mezitím přesunul k vozu a rozebíral se Stamfordem politické novinky z Washingtonu. Moran se proto tišeji zeptal: „Vám se ten Wiggins moc nezamlouvá, co? Proč?“

„Je mladý, příliš mladý!“ povzdechl si Sholto.

„Ale řekl bych, že je po čertech schopný, taková tichá voda a ona je z ní najednou povodeň!“

„Všiml jste si plukovníku jeho očí? Jsou úplně prázdné! Tohle jsou oči člověka, který už hodně krát zabíjel. A kolik mu může být? Osmnáct, devatenáct? Začal příliš brzy.“

„Já vstoupil do armády ještě mladší. Do kadetní školy jsem šel v šestnácti a neřekl bych, že mi to uškodilo, spíš naopak. Býval jsem nezvedený kluk.“

„Jít v tomhle věku do armády a jít do války jsou dvě různé věci. Drtivé většině mladíků by vojenská průprava vůbec neuškodila. Smysl pro pořádek, disciplína, to všechno ano. Ale takhle mladí kluci by měli střílet na dřevěné panáky, ne na živé lidi! Ničí to duši a ta jejich je ještě křehká.“

„Neřekl bych, že vůbec existuje správný věk, kdy začít zabíjet! Stačí se podívat na nás dva!“ uzavřel tohle téma Moran, pro jednou nezvykle vážný.

V přední části jejich kolony se odvíjela dočista jiná diskuze.

„Máte pravdu, nenarodila jsem se tady, ale na Starém kontinentě. Konkrétně v Miláně, má matka tam tehdy působila v opeře. Vlastně jsem opravdová světoobčanka – matka pocházela z Polska, můj otec byl německý kníže.

Když mi bylo patnáct, doprovázela jsem mamá na turné do států. Jezdily jsme s úspěchem po celém východním pobřeží, ale když začala hrozit válka, máti dostala strach a chtěla se vrátit. Já ne, mně se tu zalíbilo.“ usmála se slečna Adlerová na Johna. Sherlock jejich rozhovor moc nevnímal, Irenin příběh dobře znal.

„Takž jste zůstala a obratem se dala do služeb konfederační tajné služby? Proč?“

„Protože to bylo dobrodružství! Nebezpečí! Výzva!“

„Ale proč Jižani? Neříkejte mi, že sympatizujete s otrokáři?“ útočil John.

„Nechci ti brát iluze Johne, ale tahle válka byla od začátku krvavý nesmysl a žádný vznešený boj o svobodu otroků.“ ozval se náhle Sherlock, který do té doby vypadal, že vězí ve vlastních myšlenkách.

„Ale … ale … sám jsi se zapojil na straně Severu, ne?“

„Protože mi moc dalších možností nezbývalo. Já vím, o čem mluvím Johne, zažil jsem na vlastní kůži obě poloviny Států. Holmesové jsou průmyslnický klan, roztažený od Chicaga až po New York a naše máti je dcera velkoplantážníka ze staré cajunské rodiny Vernetů.

Pravidelně jsme jezdili za jižanskými příbuznými, trávil jsem celé měsíce u prarodičů, kdykoli mě máti potřebovala odložit. Pozoroval jsem zblízka takzvané elity z obou táborů a nemůžu říct, že bych doopravdy stál na něčí straně.

Jakkoli se mi hnusí otrokářství, stejnou averzi chovám k republikánskému centralismu a moc dobře si uvědomuji, že osvobozenecký zápal Seveřanů je pěkně pokrytecký. Náš průmysl si žádá stále více dělníků, kteří jsou často také otroci, ať černí nebo bílí, jen se jim tak neříká!“

„A přesto jsi, jak jsem pochopil, za války lovil nepřátelské špiony?“

„Nechtěl jsem se aktivně zúčastnit, to byla Mycroftova idea. Usoudil, že Sever se svou technologickou i materiální převahou dříve nebo později musí zvítězit a bude-li to dříve, nevyjde to Spojené státy tak draho.

Kývl jsem jednak proto, že nucené odvody do armády byly za dveřmi a také abych naštval matku. Ve výsledku nemohu říct, že bych byl na své válečné angažmá nějak hrdý.“

Později téhož dne, když seděli kolem ohně na svém improvizovaném tábořišti se k tématu zase vrátili. Možná to bylo tím, že většina přítomných v ní sloužila, ale ani osm let po svém konci nebyla občanská válka zapomenutá.

„Snad si to nevyložíte jako nemístnou vlezlost pane Morane, ale z vašeho povídání jsem vyrozuměl, že máte v Louisianě matku a sestru.“ začal opatrně Stamford.

„To je pravda a co má být?“ opáčil důstojník.

„Proč se potulujete po Středozápadě a nežijete s nimi? Jistě by ocenily mužskou oporu.“ vypravil ze sebe učitel otázku, která ho už nějaký čas pálila a pak nervozně sledoval, zda tím přece jen Morana nenahněval.

Na zlomek vteřiny se opravdu zdálo, že bývalý kavalerista vybuchne, ale pak jeho studené oči náhle posmutněly.

„Víte Stamforde, co je nejhorší na porážce? Ne to, že byl někdo, lepší, silnější, že jste se musel vzdát a složit zbraně, ale ta marnost. Bojujete, abyste ochránil svůj domov, aby se vaši blízcí měli lépe a pak se vrátíte do spáleného a vydrancovaného okresu. Uděláte ze sebe zabijáka, surové zvíře a to všechno marně.“

„Váš dům vypálili?“ optal se Greg.

„Náš dům je jeden ze tří v celém okrese, který zůstal stát. Plantáže samozřejmě zplundrovali a většina otroků byla pryč, ale dům stojí. Většina našich sousedů takové štěstí neměla.“

„A nepotřebují vás tím spíš doma, abyste to všechno pomohl znovu vybudovat?“

„Sestra se vdala. Před válkou by její muž byl pro otce coby nápadník naprosto nepřijatelný, ale je to dobrý chlap a hospodářství rozumí. Je jim platnější než já. Já se tam nemůžu vrátit.“

Sherlock Holmes si Morana změřil přes clonu plamenů a zeptal se: „Kdo?“

„Náš nejbližší soused, také původem Ir, chlap hrdý jak ďábel. Ani Moranovi mu dlouho nebyli dost dobří. Měl nádhernou ženu, kterou mu závidělo půl okresu a dvě děti, syna a dceru, oba o dost mladší než já. Teprve krátce před válkou, to už jsem byl kapitán a přijel jsem domů na narozeninovou oslavu mé sestry, jsem je konečně vzal na vědomí.

A že bylo na čase, nikdy jsem nepoznal nikoho drzejšího, vtipnějšího a krásnějšího.

Začal jsem se těšit na každou dovolenou, že zajdu k Hawkinsovým, byl to můj kousek naděje v celém tom šílenství.

Ale když to bylo nejvíc potřeba, tak jsem tam nebyl. V momentě, kdy se naším okresem přehnala fronta, trčel jsem jinde a když jsem se konečně dostal domů, z mého života zbyly jen kouřící trosky.

Kdo měl rozum, vzal nohy na ramena, moje matka a sestra utekly k příbuzným do Baton Rouge, ale starý Hawkins byl příliš paličatý. Trval na tom, že jeho rodina zůstane ve svém domě. Ten vyhořel do základů. Těch pár svědků, se kterými jsem mluvil, tvrdilo, že to možná podpálil raději sám, než by dopustil, aby mu přes práh přešla noha yankeeského vojáka. Jestli je to pravda nevím, ale jeho ani Jamieho s Janine už nikdy nikdo neviděl.

Nejdřív jsem doufal, že zkrátka taky utekli, ale navrátili se. Všichni ostatní sousedi se vrátili, i kdyby jen podívat se na zkázu svého majetku. A já se nemůžu vrátit taky, nemůžu se dívat z okna naší jídelny na mezeru mezi stromy, kde dřív stával jiný panský dům. Tak se raději potloukám tady, kde mi jen máloco připomíná Louisianu.“

jak Moran domluvil, kolem ohně se rozhostilo ticho a vypravěč sám sáhl do náprsní kapsy pro placatku ze které si důkladně přihnul.

 


	9. Kapitola osmá

na cestě z Diogenes City do Russel Creeku, 13.-15.dubna 1873

Ještě ráno v jejich táboře převládala melancholická nálada z minulého večera. Irena se zimomřivě krčila u ohniště a když několikrát zakašlala, Sholto to nevydržel a přehodil jí přes ramena svůj vojenský plášť. Protestovala, že to není třeba a chvíli se dohadovali, než jeho laskavost akceptovala. Sherlock je zamyšleně pozoroval a John pro změnu sledoval jeho.  
„Co se děje?“  
„To bych taky rád věděl. Jsem rád, že jde Irena s námi, ale pořád se ptám, co tu sakra dělá?“  
„Jako za války? Potřebuje peníze a chce je získat co nejvíce dobrodružnou formou? Jsou lidi, kterým klid nesvědčí.“ nadhodil John.  
„Nepochybně, my dva jsme skvělé exempláře, ale Irena nepotřebuje peníze. Svou špionážní kariérou se slušně zajistila, chytře si nechala platit průběžně a nečekala až na konec války, aby vyinkasovala odměnu.“  
„No, to už je dávno, nejspíš to všechno zas roztočila. Nevypadá zrovna jako vtělení skromnosti a prostoty.“ usmál se John. Pak ho něco napadlo: „Proč jsi jí vlastně tenkrát nechal uniknout? Neděláš na mě dojem člověka, který by schvaloval špionáž se zištnými motivy.“  
„Ujišťuju tě Johne, že kdyby to dělala jednoduše pro peníze, tak by dávno visela. Nebo možná ne, to by mi dost možná vyklouzla úplně. Ale její pohnutky byly navýsost romantické, tak udělala chybu, díky které jsem jí přišel na stopu.  
Ačkoliv sám se snažím sentimentu vystříhat, považuji ho za ušlechtilejší z lidských pohnutek, tak jsem jí sice zabránil v předání poslední sady tajných informací, ale umožnil zachránit si kůži.  
Ona není hloupá, nechala si platit, protože myslela na budoucnost. Ovšem nešla do toho primárně pro peníze, ani ze sympatií k otrokářství, ale z lásky. Zbláznila se do někoho z přední jižanské rodiny a chtěla na objekt své touhy udělat patřičný dojem.“  
„Asi to moc nefungovalo, když se dnes potuluje Středozápadem sama.“ zabručel John.  
„Právě, že to fungovalo! Po válce se z ní stala důvěrná přítelkyně celé rodiny Nortonových. Co já vím, držela je finančně nad vodou, protože jim toho moc nezbylo. Starý Norton byl radikální rasista, co si pouštěl pusu na špacír až do poslední chvíle tak, že se stal nestravitelným i pro vlastní sousedy. Když se dozvěděl o Appomatoxu, ranila ho mrtvice, klidně si umřel a nechal rodinu, ať se za jeho činy koupá v pokrytecké hanbě. Dcerám nehrozilo dobré manželství, syn nemohl najít slušné uplatnění. Za takových okolností se stala dobrodružka pochybného původu, ovšem schopná platit účty ještě vrcholně přijatelnou známostí.“  
„Ale na manželku to stejně nedotáhla, tak přijatelná zas nebyla.“  
Sherlock se rozesmál: „Na manželku? Ne, Johne, to by vážně nešlo. Ireninou láskou totiž nebyl mladý pan Norton, ale jeho sestra Catherine – to její jméno bylo podkladem substituční šifry, kterou Irena za války používala.“  
John se rozesmál taky: „Inu, každej jsme nějakej! Ale stejně to nedopadlo dobře, co? Nejspíš jí došly prachy, a když přestala rodinku podporovat, přestala bejt „vhodná společnost“.“  
„Johne, ty se díváš, ale nepozoruješ! Irena má víc peněz než kdokoli z téhle společnosti s výjimkou Mycrofta.“  
„Myslíš, kvůli těm šperkům? Ale to nemusí nic znamenat, někdo zkrátka radši chcípne hlady než by připustil, že je na tom bídně. Nejspíš se zuby nehty snaží udržet zdání. Proč by jinak brala tenhle kšeft?“ bránil John svůj nápad.  
„Nejde jen o ty náušnice a stříbrnou sponu. Irena sice do našeho pokoje dorazila poněkud nestandardně, ale následně si najala svůj vlastní, který neměla nejmenší problém zaplatit. Její věci jsou všechny v bezvadném stavu a řada kousku je relativně nová, pořízená během posledního půl roku. Ta košile je nejjemnější batist a cítil jsi tu vůni?“  
„Jo, docela příjemná, nic vulgárního.“ připustil John.  
„Prodává se pod značkou Bílý jasmín, dá se sehnat jen ve velkých městech, lahvička stojí kolem sta dolarů. Irena vlastní velký flakón, jaký se začal prodávat teprve před čtvrt rokem. On nepotřebuje riskantní a pochybný kšeft, aby se udržela nad vodou, vždycky si uměla udržet dost peněz, aby si mohla dopřávat své kaprice.“  
„Takže co?“  
„Na nějaký čas mi zmizela z hledáčku. Někdy před pěti, šesti lety nějak přiměla Nortonovi, aby opustili to prokleté Savannah a odešli na Floridu, tam zrovna mnoho kontaktů nemám. Ale před osmnácti měsíci jsme na sebe narazili v jenom baru v Oklahomě a byla sama. Nikdy ke své situaci neřekla ani slovo.“  
„Hm, že by ta Catherine v novém prostředí pookřála natolik, že si našla společensky očekávatelného manžela?“ nadhodil John a najednou měl pocit, že řekl něco absolutně nepřijatelného. Sherlock ho propíchl ledovým pohledem, pak hodil okem po Ireně, stále se choulící u ohně a povýšeně konstatovat: „Vida, jaký pád přivodila inteligentní bytosti zaslepenost láskou. Proto se sám takových pošetilostí varuju!“  
„Ale no tak, láska je úžasná věc!“  
„Promiň Johne, ale ty máš tak co mluvit. Utekla ti žena!“ vyštěkl Sherlock, ale když viděl jak se Johnovi zkřivil úsměv, zkrotle dodal: „Samozřejmě neutekla před tebou. Jestli … jestli chceš, tak až vyřešíme Magnussena, můžu jí zkusit vypátrat nebo spíš ty, co po ní jdou.“  
„Jak tohle víš? Kdo ti o Mary řekl?“ zaútočil John podezíravě.  
„Ty sám, způsobem, jakým se chováš a jak odpovídáš nebo spíš neodpovídáš na dotazy i svém manželství. Už jsem si udělal jistý obrázek o tvém charakteru, tak nepovažuju za pravděpodobné, že by utekla ze strachu před tebou, to by také vzala sebou dítě. Neutekla s jiným mužem, to bys její fotku neměl vedle dcery v tom medailonu – ano, přiznávám, prohlédl jsem si ho, když ses šel v hotelu vykoupat.  
Nenosíš prsten, dcera žije u tvé sestra a ty tam jezdíš málo a téměř potajmu, nechceš nikoho přivést na stopu. Takže někdo po vás jde, hlavně po tvé ženě, ale nejspíš ti nic nevysvětlila, prostě jednoho dne zmizela. Kdybys věděl kdo a proč tvou rodinu ohrožuje, vyřídil bys to.“  
„Vůbec jsem netušil, co si po válce počnu, jen jsem věděl, že se nechci vrátit domů a žít život, jaký ode mě očekával můj otec. Oženit se, dvakrát týdně seřezat děti, občas proplesknout ženu – protože to přece správnej chlap musí - pracovat od do a těšit se tak akorát na to, jak se v neděli po kázání zrubu do bezvědomí.  
Měl jsem doma i snoubenku, ale začátek války se mi hodil jako záminka, abychom si vrátili slovo.  
Mary mě ošetřovala v lazaretu po tom, co mě postřelili. Ztratil jsem spoustu krve, rána se zanítila, chvíli to vypadalo, že nepřežiju. Dodnes se divím, že nakonec jo.  
Vzít si Mary i připadalo jako skvělý nápad, vděčím jí za svoje uzdravení mnohem víc než doktorům – nevyčítám jim to, měli na krků fůru pacientu s lepšími vyhlídkami na záchranu. Taky jí nevadila představa, že nepovedeme usedlý život. Narodila se nám Rosie, všechno vypadalo skvěle.  
Pak začala být Mary neklidná, ale moje dotazy odbývala. Až do jednoho večera, kdy najednou naházela naše nejcennější věci do dvou tašek, vrazila mi do náruče Rosie a řekla, že musíme ihned zmizet.  
Vystrkala nás ven zadním vchodem přesně v momentě, kdy do naší kuchyně vletěla zápalná láhev. Ani jsme nestačili osedlat naše koně, ale nějak jsme to zvládli bez sedel. Za městem se od nás Mary odpojila, že to tak bude bezpečnější a od té doby jsem jí neviděl, ale pokud vím, je naživu. Občas se mi donese, že jí někdo viděl.  
Odvezl jsem dceru ke své sestře, žije v Kansasu u jedné přítelkyně po té, co utekla od svého lihem nasáklého manžela.  
Nevím, kdo po Mary jde ani proč, vlastně zjišťuju, že o ní skoro nic nevím. Ona se se mnou od toho útěku nijak nespojila, nic nevysvětlila a už to jsou víc jak dva roky.“  
„Hm, tohle by nemělo být tak obtížné. Najdeme tvou ženu, zjistíme, kdo po ní jde a pokusíme se to vyřešit, abyste si zas mohli hrát na šťastnou rodinku. … Tedy pokud chceš Johne.“  
Bývalý kapitán se na chvíli zadíval stranou a pak kývl: „Ano chci tohle vyřešit!Je na čase, už kvůli Rosie a měl bych se konečně k problémům naší budoucnosti postavit jako chlap.“  
Zatím co John se Sherlockem mluvili, někdo dal vařit vodu, aby si všichni mohli dát po ránu hrnek kávy, pak své improvizované tábořiště sbalili a vydali se na další cestu.  
Další dva dny jízdy uběhly bez incidentů. Billy stále většinou mlčel, naopak Irena Adlerová a Sebastian Moran mlčeli jen zřídka a střídavě zásobovali společnost historkami ze své pestré kariéry.  
Mycroft Holmes měl téměř ke všemi nějakou poznámku, která dokládala šíři jeho rozhledu. Další z jejich party, u kterého se John nutně musel ptát, co tu ten chlap sakra dělá? Měl by být někde ve Washingtonu a od naleštěného dubového stolu řídit zemi. Místo toho má sice nablýskanou a efektivní, ale pořád jen agenturu na chytání psanců v jednom zapadákově uprostřed divočiny.  
A Sherlock totéž! Možná sem pro své drzé způsoby a pohrdání konvencemi zapadal o něco lépe, ale pokud chtěl chytat zločince, mohl to stejně tak dobře dělat v některém velkoměstě na východním pobřeží.  
Před polednem patnáctého dubna dorazili zpátky do Russel Creeku. Po třech nocích pod širákem si hodlali dopřát odpočinek ve slušné posteli a také si chtěli v klidu naplánovat strategii pro svůj příjezd do St. Bartholomew.  
Když uvazovali koně ke kládě před zdejším hotelem, vyběhl majitel utírající si ruce do barmanské zástěry: „Pan Holmes? Čeká tu na vás jedna dáma!“  
Irana povytáhla obočí: „Dáma? Něco jsem propásla za tu dobu, co jsme se neviděli Sherly?“  
„Řekněte té dámě, že momentálně nové klienty neberu!“ odpověděl Sherlock otráveně.  
„Ta dáma řekla, že vám mám vyřídit, že s vámi chce mluvit Rosamund!“ dodal barman a pak zaváhal, jako by měl ještě něco na srdci.  
Sherlock si vyměnil významný pohled s Mycroftem a John na ně zůstal zírat s nevyslovenou otázkou na rtech.  
Sherlock se naklonil k jeho uchu a šeptem vysvětloval: „Rosamund bylo za války kódové jméno jedné Mycroftovy agentky na Jihu. Pracovala s dalšími třemi muži a byli po čertech efektivní a nebezpečný tým. Tedy dokud je Jižané nechytili, protože na ministerstvu války došlo k úniku informací.“   
Hoteliér stále stál na prahu vlastního podniku a žmoulal zástěru v rukou.  
„Kdo ještě se mnou chce mluvit?“ zeptal se ho netrpělivě Sherlock.  
„Moje neteř. Možná si jí pamatujete, občas tu obsluhovala. Chtěl jsem, aby si holka přivydělala nějaký ten dolar, švagr, jako její otec jí drží zkrátka. Myslel jsem, ať si holka občas může koupit nějakou parádu, kdybych věděl ...“  
„K věci!“  
„No, Molly chce odejít z Russel Creeku a chtěla by se přidat k vaší skupině. Netuším, co přesně jedete dělat pánové … a dámo, ale rozmluvte jí to. Pro tak mladou a nezkušenou holku není svět bezpečný místo.“  
„Dobrá, promluvím si později s vaší neteří, ale nejdřív ta dáma, co na mě čeká!“  
„Prosím, sedí tady dole v saloonu.“ ukázal hoteliér a nechal celou skupinu vstoupit.  
U barového pultu seděla zády k nim žena v pískově zbarveném saku a rezavohnědých kalhotách a po zádech jí splývaly zářivě plavé, vlnité vlasy.  
Když je slyšela vstoupit, ostražitě se otočila. Kdysi musela být krásná, s kulatýma modrýma očima pod nápadně klenutým obočím. Stále byla krásná a nemohlo jí být moc přes třicet, ale podél úst se jí táhly ustarané vrásky a kruhy pod očima naznačovaly vyčerpání člověka, který si už příliš dlouho musí permanentně hlídat záda.  
Když poznala Sherlocka, rychle přejela pohledem jeho doprovod a její oči se rozšířily údivem.  
Ale to už šokovaně otevíral pusu i John: „Mary?“  
„Johne, co ty tady děláš?“


	10. Kapitola devátá

Russel Creek, 15.dubna 1873

 

Molly Hooperová s odhodlaným výrazem připevňovala na koně sedlový vak, zatím co za jejími zády postával vysoký, kudrnatý mladík.

„Víš, že to nemusíš dělat Molls!“

„Ale musím Tome! Už se mi zajídá poskakovat celý den v otcově lékárně a nic z toho nemít. Všechny večery i víkendy zas trávím ve strýcově baru za pár drobných!“ odsekla mu hořce.

„Ale nic z toho přece nemusíš! Já se o tebe postarám. Na tátově farmě se uživí spousta lidí, nebudeš muset pracovat.“

„Samozřejmě, že budu muset pracovat, všude se musí makat, Tome!“

„Tak jsem to nemyslel, ale nebudeš muset mít žádný zaměstnání, když ti to tak vadí. Nebudeš muset nic jinýho, než se starat o domácnost, pěkně v klidu a stranou od všeho ruchu!“

„Ty to vážně nechápeš, že ne? Já nechci být stranou všeho ruchu, chci se toho účastnit! Chci v život něco dokázat, být důležitá, užitečná.

Otec mě nechá otročit v lékárně, ale nikdy mi jí nepřenechá! Je jedno, že znám jména a účinky všech léku, umím spočítat dávkování, obchod stejně zdědí můj bratr, ačkoliv nezná ani třetinu z toho.

Strýc mi dává za práci pár drobných, míň než by musel platit opravdovému barmanovi, ačkoliv jsem se všechno naučila. Nečeká, že bych měla větší ambice než si koupit nový hřebínek do vlasů a pár křiklavých stužek na šaty, ale já nic z toho nechci!“

„A mně se líbí, že jsi tak skromná! Ne jako ostatní holky ve městě, co nevědí, jakou tretku by na sebe ještě navěsily!“ snažil se jí zalichotit Tom.

„Líbí se ti, že za mě nebudeš muset moc utrácet!“ ušklíbla se Molly: „Ale já vůbec nejsem skromná, mám velké sny! Nechci už být tou, se kterou nikdo nepočítá.“

„Ale já s tebou počítám!“ bránil se Tom.

„Ne, Tome, ty počítáš s někým, kdo ti bude vařit večeři a zašívat košile a je úplně jedno, jakou tvář a jméno ta holka bude mít. Když zůstanu tady, nikdy nic významného v životě nedokážu a až umřu, za chvíli tohle místo zapomene, že jsem někdy žila. Musím pryč!“

„A to si myslíš, že tě ten fajnovej kovboj vezme sebou? Že taková nula jako ty pro něj bude dost zajímavá? Jsi husa Molly Hooperová a až ti to dojde a zpráskaná se sem vrátíš, nečekej, že o tebe ještě budu stát!“

„Nehodlám se sem vrátit Tome, to vážně radši chcípnu!“ odsekla mu Molly, tak rozzuřená, že dokonce požila pro ni netypicky expresivní slovo.

Mezitím v hotelovém baru na sebe zmateně a šokovaně hleděli odcizení manželé Watsonovi: „Co tady dělám, Mary? Zrovna tak bych se mohl zeptat já tebe!“

„Já … Johne, tohle je moje šance, jak zas dát všechno do pořádku. Doslechla jsem se nějaké zvěsti, že prý tady Holmes chystá něco proti C. A . Magnussenovi. Je to pravda?“

Sherlock kývl.

„To on zavinil naše problémy, Johne! Když bude po něm, můžu se zase vrátit domů.“

„Možná bys mi konečně mohla vyjasnit, oč tady jde Mary!“ odpověděl nasupeně John a Mycroft Holmes dodal: „Ale ne tady. Jistě má tenhle podnik nějakou místnost, salonek, kde si můžeme promluvit v soukromí.“

„Vy se do toho hodláte taky míchat?“ vyjel po něm John.

„Obávám se, že přinejmenším část vaší nastávající manželské hádky nemůže zůstat soukromá, aby i ostatní věděli, do čeho s vámi po boku půjdou.“ konstatoval ryšavý Holmes.

Hoteliér je odvedl do menší zadní jídelny a ihned se diskrétně vytratil

„Tak, že jsi bývalá špiónka, už vím. Teď bych rád slyšel ten zbytek!“ zavrčel John, jakmile za nimi zapadly dveře.

„Johne, věř mi byla to jediná možnost, jak tebe a Rosie nepřivést do nebezpečí!“

„Poslouchám!“ zněla nikterak přátelská odpověď.

„Že jsem byla za války špionka, už víš, ale dělala jsem víc než jen sběr drbů v salonech jižanské honorace. Byla jsem součástí speciálního čtyřčlenného týmu, který řídil tady Holmes.“ kývla směrem ke staršímu z bratrů.

„Na základě informací, které jsme získali, jsem vyhazovali do vzduchu muniční sklady, ničili výhybky na železnici, abychom komplikovali přesuny armády a v jednom případě jsme dokázali vážně poškodit i bitevní loď v jednom virginském přístavu.

Podle našich začátečních písmen se nám říkalo tým AGRA a tvořili jsme ho já, můj bratr Alexandr, Alexův přítel ze studií Gabriel, jeho otec byl majitel plantáží, ale on sám se přiklonil k abolicionismu a Ajaj, bývalý otok, kterého vzal Gabriel sebou na sever.

Dlouho se nám dařilo, pohybovali jsme se po Jihu bez větších problémů. My coby sourozenci z lepší rodiny, Gabriel jako můj snoubenec a Ajaj jako náš sluha. V téhle sestavě jsme se dostali skoro všude. Já vyslechla o čem mluví paničky důstojníků, Ajaj i to o čem si špitá služebnictvo. Jeden by nevěřil, jak neopatrní jsou mnozí velitelé v domácím prostředí nebo spíš, kolik si z jejich chování odvodí ti údajně hloupí a podceňovaní jedinci.

Ale pouhý čtvrt rok před koncem vály nás někdo zradil a na místě další akce nás čekal jižanský oddíl. Alexe a Gabriela okamžitě zastřelili, mě s Ajajem si chtěli nechat na později. Usoudili, že ženská a negr nejsou sami osobě nebezpeční a chtěli si užít trochu legrace. To neměli dělat!“

Mary se na chvíli odmlčela a pak s pohledem upřeným na Mycrofta Holmese pokračovala: „Nevěděli jsme, kdo nás zradil, tak jsme se netroufli vrátit na Sever a přihlásit se vám. Rozdělili jsme se protloukali každý sám. Já nakonec překročila frontu a uchytila se jako ošetřovatelka v polím špitálu. Z opatrnosti jsem si změnila jméno, Mary je jedno z mých křestních a příjmení Morstanová je po jedné pratetě.

Tehdy jsem potkala tebe Johne a rozhodla se začít úplně nový život.“ věnovala zoufalý pohled svému manželovi.

John byl stále ještě rozčilený, tak jen zabručel: „A jak s tím vším souvisí Magnussen?“

„Nějak se musel dozvědět, kdo doopravdy jsem a poslal mi vzkaz, že chce, abych pracovala pro něj. Odmítla jsem, tak mi dal měsíc na rozmyšlenou, jinak prý budu litovat.

Ignorovala jsem jeho vyhrůžky, ale pak jsem dostala šifrovaný vzkaz od Ajaje – i on dostal tuhle nabídku a stejně jako já poslal Magnussena k čertu. Jenže ta svině poslala informace o naší nové totožnosti a kde nás najít skupině mstivých jižanských fanatiků.“

„Ku-klux-klan?“ zeptala se Irena a Mary s kyselým výrazem přikývla.

„Od toho varování se po Ajajovi slehla zem a já byla čím dál neklidnější. Pak se u nás ve městě objevila náhle skupina cizinců s virginským přízvukem, tak jsem sbalil pár nejdůležitějších věcí a poručila utéct.“

„A to jsi mi nemohla nic z toho říct? Třeba když tě kontaktoval Magnussen? Nebo když ti ten Ajaj poslal varování, co?“

„Promiň, Johne, ale čím míň toho sám víš, tím víc jste s Rosie v bezpečí! Kde vlastně je? U Tvé sestry?“

„Ano, stará se o ní Harriet!“

„Já věděla, že bys jí nenechal ve špatných rukou.“

„Sakra Mary! Měla by být ve tvých rukou! To ses nemohla v uplynulých dvou letech ozvat? Třeba napsat a vysvětlit mi, jak se věci mají? Kdybych věděl komu čelíme, tak bych si nějak poradil!“

„S Magnussenem ne! Proti němu jedinec nemá šanci! Celé ty dva roky jsem zkoušela Ku-klux-klan setřást, ale zas a znovu mě dokázali najít. Nebo spíš Magnussen mě dokázal najít a dal jim echo. Prý v momentě, kdy kývnu na jeho „velkorysou“ nabídku, budu mít po problémech.“

„A to jste neuvažovala, že byste tu nabídku přijala Rosamund? Měla byste klid a ke svým loajálním služebníkům je jistě přiměřeně štědrý.“ otázal se Mycroft Holmes.

Zle se po něm podívala: „Vy byste to snad udělal? Vy možná ano. Jak mám vlastně vědět, že jste nás tenkrát neudal Jižanům vy? V rámci nějaké malé hry, obětovat pár pěšáku pro jinou výhodu, co?“

„Ne, já jsem vás nezradil. Kdybyste se tehdy vrátila do Washingtonu, věděla byste, že se tenkrát zastřelil první náměstek ministra války, Arthur Smallwood. Kromě mé maličkosti a samotného ministra o vaší skupině nikdo nevěděl. Ale úniků informací bylo nakonec víc a Smallwoodova kancelář, byla nakonec jediným společným jmenovatelem. Ale to jsme si uvědomili příliš pozdě, Smallwood byl odstaven z úřadu, dostal domácí vězení, ale než si pro něj ten večer moji lidé přišli, zastřelil se, takže jsme se nedozvěděli, kdo byl jeho kontakt ani spoustu dalších věcí.  
Mohlo by vás škodolibě těšit, že mne tohle podcenění kolegy a chyba v úsudku stály kariéru.“

Mary mu věnovala ne zrovna přátelský pohled, co je jí po jeho kariéře.

„To já mám krapet praktičtější starosti Rosamund … nebo raději paní Watsonová?“ ozval se Sherlock.

„Víte co, říkejte mi rovnou Mary!“

„Jek je ctěná libost Mary! Ale dělá mi jisté starosti, jak jste se dozvěděla o naší misi? Nepotřebujeme, aby se o našich plánech dozvěděl Magnussen předčasně.“

„Já jsem nestrávila čtyři roky jako agent a nepřežila do dnešního dne náhodou. Pořád sbírám informace a dovedu si dát věci do souvislostí. Nebojte se, neříká se nic o tom, že se chystáte jít proti němu. Jen, že sháníte lidi na něco většího a najal si vás někdo z Texasu. Pochopitelně mě taky zajímá všechno, co se šustne o Magnussenovi, proslýchá se, že má potíže, které by mohla nějaké jeho texaská akvizice vyřešit.

Tak jsem udělala trochu odvážnou spekulaci – jestli si na Magnussena někdo troufne, tak vy Sherlocku a kdy je lepší doba, než když poodhalil slabé místo? Takže jaký je plán? Zabijete ho?“

„To není tak jisté, ale mohli bychom ho přitlačit ke ...“ začal Mycroft, ale Sherlock daleko rázněji pravil: „Ano, zlikvidujeme ho, naprosto!“

„V tom případě jdu s vámi!“ odpověděla Mary. Když viděla, že John otevírá pusu k námitce, dodala: „Ano, musíme si toho hodně vyjasnit, ale až bude Magnussen z cesty naší budoucnosti. A ne, nemůžu zůstat stranou, právě proto, že se hraje o naši budoucnost a o budoucnost naší dcery.“

John se stále netvářil moc spokojeně, ale zabručel: „Budeme si toho muset vyjasnit ještě zatraceně mnoho, ale radši bez publika. V tuhle chvíli souhlasím, že máme k řešení důležitější věci než naše manželské problémy.“

„Rozumná řeč Watsone!“ ozval se Sholto: „Potřebujeme si stanovit plán zítřejšího vstupu do města a jak se vypořádat s Magnussenovými hlídači.“

„Máte mapu, pánové?“ navázal Moran: „Z vašich řečí jsem si sice udělal hrubou představu, ale vidět rozmístění budov a terén černé na bílém, by bylo mnohem lepší.“

„Máme jen tuhle mapu okresu, je pár let stará ne moc podrobná.“ začal Lestrade a vytáhl z kapsy u vesty zmíněný dokument.

„Ale já jsem schopný vám poměrně přesný a aktuální plán města i okolí načrtnout.“ dodal Stamford.

„Skvělé! Tak řekneme majiteli, ať nám sežene psací potřeby a pár listů papíru!“ zareagoval rázně Sherlock a John automaticky vykročil ke dveřím, aby hoteliéra sehnal.

Když otevřel, málem vrazil do dívky, která stála venku. Molly, která tu občas stávala za barem, dnes vypadala daleko spíš jako sbalená na dlouhou cestu než na šichtu v saloonu.

Měla oblečený kabátek petrolejové barvy, zánovní ale z kvalitní látky, přepásaný širokým opaskem, sukni na knoflíky, v jaké místní ženy obvykle jezdívaly na koni, hořčičně žlutý šátek u krku a celý zjev korunoval velký plstěný klobouk.

„Ach, Molly, jdete jako na zavolanou! Mohla byste nám obstarat pero, inkoust a pár archů papíru? Samozřejmě to zaplatíme!“

„Ráda vám to všechno přinesu, ale nejdřív musím mluvit se Sherlockem Holmesem ...“ podívala se Johnovi za záda na celou skupinu uvnitř salonku a pokračovala: „ … vlastně asi s vámi všemi.“

„Tak pojďte dál slečno a zavřete za sebou dveře.“ ozval se Sherlock a věnoval jí ne zrovna milý pohled člověka, který je opět od důležité práce zdržován nějakou banalitou.

„Dobrý den! Nemohla jsem si pomoct a zaslechla jsem něco málo z toho, o čem jste si tady povídali minulý týden. A chci říct … rozzuřilo mě, že se něco takového může dít a … a … zkrátka, chci se k vám přidat!“ vychrlila ze sebe.

Všichni na ní hleděli se zdviženým obočím a Mycroft Holmes otcovským tónem začal: „Mila slečno ...“

„Hooperová, Molly Hooperová!“

„Milá slečno Hooperová, vaše rozhořčení vás šlechtí, ale nemáte nejmenší představu, do čeho se pouštíte. Víte vůbec, proti komu stojíme?“

„Ne, nikdy dřív jsem jméno toho člověka neslyšela, ale na tom nezáleží. Copak mu to má procházet jen proto, že je dost bohatý?“

„Nejen bohatý, ale také vysoce inteligentní, naprosto nemilosrdný, bezohledný a rafinovaně krutý.“ konstatoval Sherlock a snad poprvé si Molly doopravdy prohlédl.

„Tím spíš ho musíme zastavit, ne?“ nedala se odbýt.

„Někdo by mu to měl konečně nandat, ale nebude to práce pro civilisty, slečno!“ promluvil Moran.

„Vy také nejste všichni vojáci a já budu užitečná, umím víc než jen vařit kafe! Dovedu šít rány, vyznám se v lécích, svedu jezdit rychle na koni a pochopitelně umím střílet, můžete si mě vyzkoušet!“

Tím společnost na chvíli umlčela a všichni přemýšleli o dalším protiargumentu, až nakonec vystoupil Sholto a změřil si dívku vážným pohledem.

„Kolik vám je, slečno Hooperová?“

„Minulý měsíc mi bylo jednadvacet, takže stará jsem dost. A koně i vybavení mám, našetřila jsem si na to.“

„A řekněte mi slečno Hooperová, ...“ pokračoval Sholto smutně: „.... už jste někdy někoho zabila?“

Opětovala jeho pohled a pak se postupně podívala do očí všem ostatním, než odpověděla: „Ne, ale i pro vás všechny to jednou bylo poprvé. Všichni jste nějak začali.“

„Nechtějte začít, slečno. Něco takového vás navždycky změní a sotva k lepšímu!“ trval na svém veterán.

„Ani když to bude pro správnou věc?“

„Jednou to bude pro dobrou věc, příště pro horší a důvody začnou být čím dál malichernější a iluzornější!“

„Ale tohle se vám nestalo! Vy všichni jste se přece pohodlně mohli dát do služeb nějakého takového … Mannsena nebo jak se jmenuje nebo terorizovat okolí s vlastní bandou, ale nikdo z vás to neudělal.

Neztratili jste smysl pro to, co je správné a děláte svět lepší! I to chci i já! Nechci strávit zbytek života v tomhle zapadákově, tady nikomu nezáleží na tom, co dělám. Mou práci může vykonávat kdokoli a nebude v tom rozdíl – ani vám pane Sherlocku nesejde na tom, kdo vám vaří kafe, pokud vám ho udělá po vašem – horké, silné a hodně sladké!

Já chci být konečně opravdu užitečná. Podílet se na něčem významném, něco smysluplného dokázat a tahle vaše mise je moje příležitost!“

John úplně cítil jak se lidé za jeho zády rozdělili – Sholto, Moran, starší z bratrů Holmesových byli zcela jasně proti Mollyině účasti, ale obě další ženy jí jednoznačně fandily, snad lépe než muži chápaly, co jí žene do takového dobrodružství a stejně to nejspíš chápal i Wiggins. Nebo možná jen chtěl mít v týmu někoho věkově blízkého? U téhle tiché vody těžko říct. On sám, stejně jako Lestrade váhali, zda Molly přijmout.

John obdivoval její nadšení pro spravedlnost a snad i chápal touhu něco v životě dokázat. Ale ona naivní víra v lidi, schopnost vidět v téhle bandě otřískaných psanců, špiónů a válečných vysloužilců to nelepší, tahle Mollyina víra ho dojímala i děsila. Ne, oni jen zřídka zabíjeli z opravdu dobrých důvodů, zabíjeli, protože tak zněl rozkaz, protože to byl nejsnazší způsob, jak sám přežít. Tehdy o tom tak nepřemýšleli, ale dnes je to všechny strašilo. Proto všichni skončili tady, na šílené misi ze které možná není návratu, ale proč na tuhle cestu přivést i jí?

„Molly, víte, že tahle „příležitost“ může docela dobře být to úplně poslední, co v životě uděláte?“ ozval se na závěr starostlivě Lestrade.

„Vím, ale bude to stát za to, ne?“

„Myslím, že je to na tobě Sherlocku.“ řekl John a snažil se z tváře svého nového přítele vyčíst, co se mu honí hlavou. Z jedné strany se ozývalo mumlání jako: „Naivní“, „Příliš mladá“ a „Nemá na to žaludek“, z druhé strany zase: „Hej, Sheezzo, ber ji!“ nebo Irenino: „Ona na to má, Sherly!“

Po několika vteřinách napjatého ticha nakonec Sherlock naklonil hlavu ke straně a prohlásil: „Jste přijata, Molly Hooperová! Počítáme s vámi.“


	11. Kapitola desátá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V téhle kapitola padne několik německých nadávek, a protože mé znalosti vulgarismů našich západních sousedů začínají i končí u notoricky známého "Scheisse!", pomohl mi strýček Google. Pokud v tom kvalifikovaní němčináři najdou nějakou zásadní botu, dejte mi prosím vědět, opravím to.

St. Bartholomew, 17.dubna 1873

Celé odpoledne strávili plánováním strategie na další den a pokračovali až dlouho do noci. Lestrade roztáhla mapu okresu a Stamford načrtl z hlavy velice podrobný plánek města, za který sklidil uznání.  
„Jak vidíte, tohle pohoří se táhne odsud na východ. Cesta do Amarilla ho protíná tady a tady je odbočka na St. Bartholomew.“ ukazoval Lestrade prstem: „Tady v tomhle údolí je samotný důl, silnice vede akorát k němu, nikam dál.“  
Všichni se skláněli nad oběma plány, řešili přístupové cesty k městu, terén, rozložení důležitých budov. Téměř každý měl nějakou užitečnou poznámku nebo připomínku, jen Wiggins si jako obvykle nechal všechny své myšlenky pro sebe a také Molly se necítila kompetentní něco navrhovat. Poprvé zapochyboval, zda bude ostatním skutečně k něčemu dobrá, ale nakonec se rozhodla být užitečná tím, že všem připraví kávu.  
Muži sklonění nad mapu vzali hrnky černé tekutiny mlčky na vědomí, jen John řekl“ „Díky!“ a Wiggins se na ní zeširoka zašklebil, což bylo v jeho podání prakticky totéž. Zato obě další ženy v týmu pochválily Molly za její iniciativu a ocenily, že si lehce zapamatovala, jak kdo má svou kávu rád.  
„Muži … občas nás berou jako samozřejmost, ale kde by bez nás byli!“ odfrkla si Mary.  
„Ale na to většinou přijdou, až když se bez nás musí obejít.“ ušklíbla se Irena.  
Sholto mezitím vysvětloval svůj plán na zítřejší vpád do města, ale Sherlock vrtěl hlavou: „Kdepak, uděláme to po mém. Jestli máme celé město přesvědčit ke vzpouře, musíme jim pozvednout morálku. Musíme jim dopřát tak trochu divadlo, zahanbit jejich trýznitele jako nekompetentní idioty. Lidi nám musí uvěřit, že porážka Magnussena je možná, a že právě my na to máme.  
Takže mě poslouchejte, uděláme to následovně ...“ pustil se do výkladu, při kterém zabodával prsty do Stamfordova plánku a obracel se na své parťáky, aby se ujistil, že porozuměli svému úkolu.  
John se pobaveně ušklíbl: „Jo, to bude dobrý!“ , Moran věnoval Sherlockovi uznalý úšklebek a i Sholtova odmítnutím nabručená tvář se rozjasnila.  
Stamford se tvářil ustaraně, snad to nezvorá a podobné myšlenky se honily hlavou i Molly. Kolem půlnoci byly všechny detaily vyřešeny, všechny role rozděleny a celá parta se šla na pár hodin prospat.  
Následující den v pozdním odpoledni se konečně Stamford s Lestradem objevili na dohled města. Učitel řídil plachtou potažený vůz a jeho přítel jel na koně vedle něj.  
Na plotě Hopkinsovy farmy, nejodlehlejšího domu, který se ještě počítal k S. Bartholomew seděly dvě děti, asi šestiletá holčička se dvěma tmavými copy a starší kluk s přerostlou, kudrnatou čupřinou v záplatovaných kalhotách. Jakmile zahlédli vůz, seskočili ze své pozorovatelny a rozběhli se k němu.  
„Pane Lestrade, pane Stamforde, vy jste se vrátili!“  
„Samozřejmě, že jsme se vrátili, Kristi!“  
„Po městě se povídá, že jsme vzali do zaječích!“ odpověděl Archie: „A samozřejmě jsme nemohli nikomu vykládat, co jste opravdu jeli dělat, ne? Ale … vracíte se sami?“ zarazil se najednou kluk.  
„Naskočte si a uvidíte!“ odpověděl jim Lestrade a Stamford přibrzdil.  
Obě děti se nadšeně vyškrábaly do vozu a pak se zklamaně zadívali na dva cizince – hubeného, mladíka ne zas o mnoho staršího než byl Archie a plaše vypadající hnědovlasou dívku v šedozeleném plstěném klobouku.  
„To vy nám máte zachránit?“ vyhrkl Archie. „Umíte vůbec střílet?“ ptala se pochybovačně Kristi.  
Molly se na ně usmála“ Ano umíme střílet a pokusíme se vás zachránit, ale nejsme na to sami!“  
„Aha!“ usmál se konečně chlapec: „Vaši kamarádi přijedou tajně a vy ste tady protože ...“  
„Řekls to sám, kluku! Vypadáme, že neumíme ani střílet!“ pronesl Wiggins nejdelší souvětí za celý den. Pak zaklepal na bednu na které seděl a významně u toho mrknul.  
Vůz mezitím pokračoval v jízdě a pomalu se dostal až na hlavní ulici. Když míjeli budovu školy, vyběhla ze dveří paní Stamfordová obklopená dětmi a její manžel na ní zavolal: „jen tohle pomůžu Gregovi vyložit a přijdu!“  
Když míjeli dům, v němž měla důlní společnost své kanceláře, vyšli odtamtud dva muži a pomalu vůz následovali. Greg se po nich ustaraně ohlédl a Stamford si kapesníkem otřel zpocené čelo.  
Než zastavili před Lestradovým krámem, dorazil ze své úřadovny na opačném konci ulice i šerif, Magnussenem dosazený chlap jménem Ryder.  
„Tak kde jste se pánové toulali,co?“ začal zhurta, ale moc sebejistě se netvářil. Spíš nervózně pokukoval po dvou mužích, kteří přišli z důlní kanceláře.  
„Byl jsem za obchodem, šerife! Netušil jsem, že máme už zakázanou i svobodu pohybu!“  
„Jsi nějekej drzej, hokynáříčku!“ ozval se jeden z Magnussenových mužů: „Kde ses coural celej tejden?“  
V Lestradovi byla malá dušička, ale zdánlivě klidně slezl z koně: „V Russel Creeku jsem se doslechl, že železniční společnost, co staví trasu do Oklahoma City, dělá výprodej přebytků, tak jsem si tam zajel. Stamforda jsem vzal sebou, aby mi pomohl a založil mě, protože jsem nepočítal s tak velkým nákupem.“  
„Tak ukaž, cos přivezl!“ promluvil s tvrdým přízvukem třetí muž, který doposud nic neřekl. Byl lépe oblečený než jeho kolega, měl švihácký knírek, zelené oči a snad mohl být i přitažlivý, kdyby z něj nevyzařovalo něco krutého.  
„Co je vám po mém zboží, Grunnere!“ protestoval Lestrade, ale to už se na verandě před domem objevila Laura Lestradová: „Prosím tě, neprovokuj a ukaž mu to! Vyvádíš, jako bys tam pašoval válečný arzenál!“  
Lestrade se na svou ženu zamračil, ale Grunner nečekal na žádný souhlas, odhrnul plachtu a cpal se do vozu.  
Kristi Stapletonová se honem přitiskla k Molly a Archie se bojovně zamračil, Wiggins nasadil jeden ze svých prázdných pohledů.  
„A co jsou zač tihle Arschlochen?“ zařval Grunner.  
„Ta dívka je tu se mnou, přivezl jsem jí z Russel Creeku, a bude dělat pomocnou učitelku. Má žena už na to při našich dětech nemá čas.“  
„A tenhle idiot?“  
„Sebral jsem ho u dráhy, bude mi pomáhat v krámě!“ ozval se Lestrade a tentokrát to byla jeho žena, kdo se zamračil. Zpražil jí ledovým pohledem a ustaraně se obrátil k vozu, aby viděl, co udělá Grunner a jeho pohůnci.  
„Tak pojďte ven!“ poručil Němec a osazenstvo vozu ho bez protestů poslechlo.  
Kristi s Archiem hbitě vyskočili a utekli do nejbližší boční uličky, odkud s poza beden napjatě vyhlíželi, jak bude scéna pokračovat.  
Wiggins líně vystoupil, ale když chtěla vylézt Molly, Grunner jí popadl do náruče a zdánlivě galantně sundal na zem, ve skutečnosti jí velice bolestivě zmáčkl zadek a z bezprostřední blízkosti jí ukázal svůj predátorský úsměv.  
„Jak se jmenuješ, du Schlampe?“  
„Molly … Molly Hooperová!“ vypravila ze sebe konsternovaně.  
„A co budeš učit, co?“  
„Ruč … ruční práce!“  
Jeho žraločí úsměv se ještě roztáhl: „To si tě budu muset někdy přijít vyzkoušet, Tussi!“ načež se šerif i další poskok začali smát jeho vtipu.  
„A ty se jmenuješ jak?“  
Wiggins nasadil přiblblý úsměv a pravil: „Billy.“  
Chlapi se znovu rozesmáli: „To je vážně Klugscheisser, ten tvůj pomocník!“  
„Platím ho za tahání beden, ne za mluvení!“ odsekl Lestrade. Grunner se rázem přestal chechtat a gestem umlčel i své dva parťáky: „Jo, bedny! Co v nich máš?“  
„Neumíte číst? Matky, šrouby, hřebíky a támhle nějaký nářadí, krumpáče, lopaty, co dráha rozprodala.“  
„Hm, tak hřebíky? Hej, Dicku, votevři to, ať se mrkneme!“ poručil Grunner a ukázal prstem na na krabici, na které prve seděla Moly.  
Poskok poslechl , přitáhl si řečenou bednu na dosah a dlouhým nožem začal páčit víko.  
Lestrade, Molly i Wiggins na něj napjatě zírali. Víko konečně s rupnutím povolilo, celá bedna se převrhla z okraje vozu a na rozblácenou zem se vysypaly … stovky drobných hřebíků.  
Grunner a jeho muži se znovu rozesmáli: „Tak může ten tvůj novej pomocník začít sbírat!“ a začali se obracet k odchodu.  
Archie a Kristi ve svém úkrytu za bednami se po sobě zmateně podívali, čekali, že tahle scéna vyvrcholí bitkou. Než se rozhodli, zda ještě chvíli zůstanou nebo si půjdou po svých, přepadl je zvláštní pocit, že tu nejsou sami.  
Oba současně se otočili a spatřili za sebou muže v šedomodrém kabátě a klobouku, který třímal dlouhou pušku.  
Položil si prst na ústa a zašeptal: „Měli byste si raději najít skrýš o kus dál, tady to za chvíli nebude bezpečné!“  
O pár desítek yardů dál se Grunnner zrovna rozmýšlel, zda má otevřít a vysypat i další z beden, které měl Lestrade na voze – ne, že by ho za těhle okolností skutečně z něčeho podezíral, ale čistě, aby mu zkomplikoval život, když k němu doběhl další z jeho pohůnků: „Šéfe, někdo sem jede!“  
„Pete, du Holzkopf! Takhle se podává hlášení?“  
„Dva muži na koních, ozbrojení!“ opravil se tázaný.  
„No, šerife, ukaž jim, kdo je tady pánem!“ poručil Grunner Ryderovi. Než odešel, škodolibě se usmál na Lestrada s Wigginsem, kteří sbírali ze země hřebíky a popadl Molly Hooperovou za bradu: „Ještě se uvidíme, Tussi!“  
Ryder se vypravil cizincům naproti, následován Grunnerem, Dickem a Petem.  
Vetřelci dojeli na koních asi do poloviny hlavní ulice, tam kde se proti sobě nacházel jediný místní hotel a sídlo důlní správy a pomalu sesedli.  
Dvojice to byla docela kontrastní, pomenší špinavý blonďák s třídenním strništěm, oblečený po způsobu námezdních pracantů do obnošených džínů, kostkované košile a světlehnědé vesty, zatím co jeho vytáhlý společník měl elegantní, tmavé oblečení a košili lilkové barvy. Ačkoliv byli oba ozbrojení, nepůsobili jako vážná hrozba, ostatně byli jen dva. Ryder usoudil, že dokonale postačí jim nechat rozbít hubu, aby viděli, kdo je tady pánem.  
„Tady je zakázáno nosit zbraně! Takže sesedněte a odevzdejte je!“ poručil. Grunnerovi muži je mezitím obklopili a ostentativně drželi ruce na svých opascích s pistolemi.  
„Nezdá se, že by ten zákaz platil pro všechny!“ odtušil ten světlovlasý.  
„Moji pomocníci mají nárok být ozbrojení! „ vyštěkl šerif.  
„Pomocníci čeho? Zločinu?“ ušklíbl se ten vysoký.  
„Zaděláváš si na problém, du Tunte!“ vložil se do toho Grunner.  
„Já? Kdypak. To vy máte problém!“  
„Snad si nemyslíš, že se lekneme vás dvou?“  
„Kdepak. V tuhle chvíli je váš hlavní problém támhle!“ podotkl blonďák a kývl hlavou dozadu k Lestradovu krámu.  
„My nejsme tak blbý, abychom se otočili tím ...“ začal Pete, ale větu nedořekl. Zhroutil se tváří do bláta na cestě a ze zad mu trčel nůž.  
Než se všichni vzpamatovali z překvapení, Sherlock s Johnem už tasili své kolty. Jediný Grunner měl dost hbité reakce a bleskově uskočil do verandy před důlní kanceláří a kryl se za zábradlím. Ryder byl o zlomek vteřiny pomalejší, takže to koupil do ramene a třetí poskok, jménem Dick už měl smůlu.  
Sherlock s Johnem zmizeli do protějšího saloonu a vykulenému barmanovi řekli, ať se schová za pultem.  
„Tak dva bychom už měli. Pokud byl Lestrade přesný, zbývá jich ještě pět!“ konstatoval John a opatrně vykoukl oknem ven.  
„Nezapomeň na účetní!“ dodal Sherlock  
„Neozbrojenou bábu.“  
„Možná neozbrojenou!“  
„Ty abys neměl poslední slovo, co?“  
Sherlock se jen ze široka usmál a John obrátil oči v sloup.  
V protějším domě Gruner nadával a komandoval své zbývající muže: „Arsch und Zwirn! Ty dva Kammeln musíme dostat. Ty Royi to vezmeš zadem a vlítneš do hotelu ze dvora, ty Joe ho budeš krýt a my je zatím trochu zaměstnáme!“  
Oba muži vyrazili dle rozkazu k východu do boční uličky. Grunner zatím vyrazil okenní tabulku a zahájil nazdařbůh palbu na druhou stranu ulice.  
Jenže nevpálil ani tři rány a Roy byl zpátky zelený v obličeji: „Dostali Joea! Někdo na sousední střeše! Tak tak jsem stačil uskočit do dveří!“  
„Scheisse!“  
„Pane Grunnere!“ ozvalo se od schodiště: „Co se to tu u všech svatých děje? Jak to, že nemáte situaci pod kontrolou?“  
„Alte Schachtel!“ ulevil si polohlasně, ale pak zavolal: „Nebojte se slečno Norburyová, my to zvládneme. Jen si na chvíli vypůjčím vašeho strážce. Golem, komm hier!“  
Náhle střelba na obou stranách utichla a Sherlockovi lidé, strategicky rozmístění po městě napjatě čekali. Další tah byl na Grunnerovi. Bylo jasné, že se pokusí svou nepříznivou situaci nějak zvrátit a Sherlock jen doufal, že jsou na všechny možnosti připravení.  
Podle Lestradova líčení se celá banda nejčastěji zdržovala v důlní kanceláři, dokud se večer nevypravila nasávat do baru, sem tam byl někdo k ruce šerifovi v jeho úřadovně, ale spoléhat se na to nedalo.  
Proto se na východním konci hlavní třídy nacházel Mycroft, aby zamezil překvapením z téhle strany, ze západu hlídal Sholto a Irena s Mary, coby dvě nejmrštnější, se vyšplhaly na střechy domů, ze kterých byl dobrý výhled dvorek a boční ulici přiléhající k důlní kanceláři.  
„Takže co teď udělá?“ zeptal se John.  
„Má několik možností, kterou zvolí závisí na jeho inteligenci. Nemůže být naprostý idiot, takového by Magnussen nenechal velet ve své nepřítomnosti, takž vylučuji, že by svým mužům nařídil jen tak se vyřítit ven a nechat se postřílet.  
Kdyby byl opravdu chytrý, neudělá vůbec nic a počká si až nám dojde trpělivost. Dobýváním toho domu bychom se ocitli v nevýhodě zase my.“  
„A kde bereš tu jistotu, že to neudělá?“ zeptal se John a znovu starostlivě nahlédl rozbitou okenní tabulkou přes ulici.  
„Nemůže být zas tolik chytrý, to by nepracoval pro Magnussena – ten si dává pozor, aby mu podřízení zase nepřerostli přes hlavu. A hlavně, je agresivní, libuje si v nepromyšlené, prvoplánové krutosti. Udržuje si respekt svých lidí tvrdou akci, pokud by zvolil vyčkávání, on i jeho poskoci by to vnímali jako slabost – idioti!“  
„Dobře pro nás! Takže co udělá?“  
„Dostane se ven jedinou zbývající cestou.“ ušklíbl se Sherlock.  
„Ale ona žádná jiná nezbý...“  
Náhle se ozval hluk tříštícího se dřeva a vyděšený jekot.  
Mary ležící na střeše nedaleké stodoly zamrkala a bleskově se podívala po Ireně,usazené za komínem na nedalekém domě, zda to viděla taky. Ale vzápětí se vzpamatovala, když úzkou mezeru mezi budovami proskakoval další muž, zamířila a vystřelila.  
Moran všechen ten rachot a střelbu slyšel také, ale ze své pozice do hlavní ulice neviděl, tak se přesunul k rohu domu a podíval přes ulici k Lestradovu obchodu. Wiggins pokrčil rameny a kývl hlavou, vezmou to s Molly přes zahrádky a zadní dvorky k místu akce. Lestrade si povzdech, vytáhl z vozu jednu pušku, nabral si do kapsy hrst nábojů a vydal se za nimi, protože si nebyl jist, jak dobře se tu jen na základě Stamfordovy mapy vyznají.  
„Och … ten bastard! Viděls to?“ zařval John  
„Nejen, že viděl, ale předvídal. Kdybych měl k ruce nadprůměrně silného chlapa, tak bych to … neudělal, ale přinejmenším to zvážil.“  
John stále ještě nemohl uvěřit, ta podivná existence, o které jim řekl Lestrade se skokem z okna v patře probourala do sousedního domu a ostatní Golema následovali. Johna jen potěšilo, že poslední z mužů už nebyl dost rychlý a dostala ho kulka některé jejich společnice.  
Barman vykoukl z poza pultu a ukázal prstem: „Zadní východ je tudy! Ale asi už nemám počítat s tím, že mi někdy zaplatěj útratu, co?“  
„Uvidíme, co se s tím dá dělat!“ odpověděl Sherlock, ale to už s Johnem mizeli v označených dveřích.   
Podle hluku se dalo odhadnout, že se Grunnerova parta probourala skrz další dva domy.  
Mary na svém stanovišti zaklela, protější dům s křídlem obráceným do dvora jí zakrýval výhled. Nemělo smysl tu zůstávat, tak se spustila dolů ze střechy a obezřetně vydala ve směru, kterým Grunnerovi muži unikali.  
Pak se někde ze západní strany města opět ozvaly výstřely.  
Grunner už si dělal naděje, že vyklouzli, že stále mají šanci otočit boj ve svůj prospěch. Ostatně se tu vyznají lépe než banda cizinců. Ale tahle naděje vyhasla, když se proti nim vynořila mohutná postava v modré uniformě a bez váhání střelila Rydera, který běžel první, do prsou.  
Grunner s Golemem okamžitě uskočili zpátky do mezery mezi domy.  
“Arsch und Zwirn!“ ulevil si Grunner opět ve své mateřštině. Tohle už nevyhrají, ale on si ještě může zachránit kůži. Otočil se ke svému obrovitému společníkovi a poručil: „Golem, töte diesen Mann! Töten sie alle!“  
Plácnutím po zádech vyslal Golema do ulice a opatrně nakoukl za ním. Ještě s uspokojením zaznamenal, jak se obr vrhl na svého protivníka. Ten sice stačil vystřelit, ale jedna kulka nemohla Golema zastavit a šel své oběti po krku.  
Grunner nehodlal čekat, jak souboj dopadne. S trochou štěstí se ti dva budou ještě chvíli hlučně prát a přilákají ostatní vetřelce, ale to už bude Adalbert Grunner na cestě z města.  
James Sholto už toho v životě viděl hodně a leccos by nejraději i zapomněl, ale ani Lestradův popis ho nemohl připravit na jeho protivníka.  
Slyšel dobře předchozí střelbu i hluk praskajícího dřeva, takže ho nijak nepřekvapilo, že se nepřátelé blíží jeho směrem. Když první z nich zbrkle vyběhl z mezery mezi domy, leskla se na jeho vestě šerifská hvězda a Sholto neměl důvod váhat. Nejméně dva další muži uskočili zpátky do úkrytu, tak se pomalu blížil podél domovní zdi s prstem připraveným na spoušti, když ne na něj náhle vyřítilo tohle monstrum, holohlavé, ještě o kus vyšší než on sám, ve vlajícím černém kabátě.  
V prvním momentě podlehl dojmu, že Teprve, když se válel na zemi a ta bestie ho škrtila, byl si jistý, že bojuje s nepřítelem z masa a kostí. Jenže pistole ležela mimo jeho dosah a se svou špatně pohyblivou levačkou nebyl Golemovi zrovna důstojným soupeřem.  
To už na místo přibíhali i Sherlock s Johnem. Kapitán se chtěl ihned vrhnout starému spolubojovníkovi na pomoc, ale Sherlock ho zadržel než se bezhlavě vrhl do otevřeného prostoru hlavní ulice: „Počkej! Nevíme, kde je Grunner!“  
„To je mi u prdele! Přece nenechám tu zrůdu, aby Jamese uškrtila!“ odsekl John a chystal se znovu vrhnout přes ulici. Sherlock ho znovu zadržel: „Tak dobře! Kryj mě!“ křikl a vrhl se z jejich úkrytu za budovou školy do volného prostoru. Ulici prakticky proletěl a John se srdcem až v krku číhal, zda odněkud nepadne rána, ale nic.  
Bylo nesmyslné, zkoušet na Golema vystřelit, jak se dvojice v zápalu boje převalovala po zemi, mohl by příliš snadno trefit Sholta, tak se Sherlock vrhl Golemovi na záda, jednou ruku se mu podařilo strčit mu do nosních dírek, druhou ho vší silou popadl za ucho.  
Zabralo to, Golem s nelidským řevem pustil Sholta, který se vyčerpaně odvalil stranou, držel se za hrdlo a lapal po dechu. Jenže monstrum teď přeneslo svou pozornost na Sherlocka.  
Sebevětší intelekt občas není nic platný proti brutální síle. Mladý pistolník proletěl pár yardů vzduchem a při dopadu měl pocit, že se mu snad rozpadly všechny kosti v těle a zhroutily obě plíce. Než se stačil vzpamatovat, vzal ho Golem do kravaty a veškeré pokus znovu zasáhnout některé obrovo citlivé místo byly neúspěšné.  
Johna Watsona tentokrát už neměl kdo zadržet. Čert vzal Grunnera! Jestli ten chlap pořád ještě někde číhá, tak ať, John musí Sherlockovi na pomoc. I on se vrhá na Golema ve snaze ho ze Sherlocka sundat.  
Jenže rozzuřený hromotluk se tentokrát nedal a škrtil Sherlocka dál vzdor Johnovi, visícímu na jeho zádech. Nakonec se převalil a drtil Johna pod sebou, aniž by povolil sevření kolem kudrnáčova hrdla, takže je to nyní kapitán, kdo má pocit, že se jeho žebra složila na placato a plíce to vzdaly, ale on sám to vzdát nehodlá.  
Náhle třeskl výstřel a Golem se přestal hýbat. John neměl čas analyzovat, co se stalo, protože ho mrtvá váha holohlavého obra stále tiskla k zemi a trvale ještě pár vteřin než Golema někdo odvalil stranou.  
Najednou se nad ním skláněl Sherlock, zpocený a rudý v obličeji: „Johne! … Johne nestalo se ti … nic?“ jeho jindy sytý baryton zněl slabě a sípavě jak při zápalu plic a stále ještě měl problém nabrat do plic dost vzduchu, ale žil a právě mluvil na Johna.  
„Jasně, … že jsem … v pořádku … ty … bláznivej … idiote!“ odpověděl a zněl zrovna tak dýchavičně.  
Pár yardů od nich se samolibě křenil a opíral o svou pušku Sebastian Moran.  
„Dobrá … dobrá trefa plukovníku.“ ocenil ho Sherlock. John se začal sbírat ze země, aby se ujal svých doktorských povinností. O Golema si starost dělat nemusel, obrovi chyběla horní část lebky a krev s kousky mozku se vsakovala do hlíny. Zato Sherlockův a Sholtův krk bude třeba zkontrolovat, a kdyby se někdo na oplátku mrknul na Johnova žebra …  
Nestačil tuhle úvahu dokončit, protože někde ze změti zahrádek a dvorků v severovýchodní části města zazněl další výstřel.  
Adalbert Grunner se rozhodl z tohohle průšvihu vyváznout živý. Ještě váhal, jestli vezme do zaječích úplně nebo pojede podat hlášení šéfovi. Magnussen si ho za tohle selhání nepochybně zatraceně podá, ale dá mu příležitost tu chybu napravit při trestné výpravě a pak si Adalbert patřičně zchladí žáhu.  
V tuhle chvíli bylo ovšem nejdůležitější přežít, tak se krčil podél plotů, kůlniček a dřevníků a postupoval směrem ke stájím v severovýchodním koutě města, kde si hodlal ukrást koně pro rychlý ústup.  
Po silnici by to bylo rychlejší, než přeskakovat ze zahrádky na zahrádku, ale nehodlal se příliš exponovat. Na hlavní ulici by bylo šílenství se ukázat a po té vedlejší, souběžné z hlavní třídou se pohybovaly dvě ženy, blondýna a tmavovláska. Grunner měl pro slabší pohlaví normálně jen pohrdání, ale tyhle dvě moc dobře věděly, co dělají a některá z nich musela dostat Roye a Joea. Lépe se jim vyhnout.  
Grunner příliš netoužil narazit ani na toho zdánlivě debilního týpka, kterého přivezl Lestrade, přinejmenším ten kluk uměl vrhat nože, ale pak měl Adalbert pocit, že se na něj konečně usmálo štěstí.  
Cestu k jeho únikovému oři strážila postavička v zeleném plstěném klobouku a propínací sukni. Sice měla v rukou pušku, ale copak taková kleine Nutte s ní umí zacházet? Kdepak, drží to jak vařečku a nejspíš ani nemá nabito, pokud to za ní někdo neudělal. A pokud by náhodou našla odvahu stisknout kohoutek, pak tu věc následně s jekotem odhodí.  
Škoda, že nemá Adalbert čas, si pošpásovat. Až se sem vrátí, bude to muset napravit. Vystoupil ze stínů do uličky: „Zdravím Tusii! Dej to pryč než ti udělám ještě jednu díru!“  
Další krok směrem k Molly už udělat nestačil. Něco ho praštilo do prsou, odvrávoral dva kroky nazad a svezl se po zdi domu na zem a pusa se mu zaplnila teplou, měděně chutnající tekutinou.  
„Já měla německou babičku, víš du Lude!“  
Molly zírala na muže před sebou. Na bíle natřené zdi po něm zůstala krvavá šmouha, další krev mu tekla z koutku úst a jeho tvář zamrzla v překvapeném šoku.  
Molly se chtělo zvracet, ne kvůli té krvi, ale protože to bylo tak snadné. Tak strašně snadné stisknout spoušť.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lidičky, pokud tuhle povídku pravidelně (a třeba i nepravidelně) čtete, dejte o sobě vědět komentářem. To je pro nás autory učiněná živá voda a povzbuzovák první třídy!


	12. Kapitola jedenáctá

St. Bartholomew, 17.dubna 1873

 

Celá Sherlockova devítky se zase sešla uprostřed hlavní ulice, kde se potlučený John s tváří křivou bolestí snažil ošetřit své spolubojovníky.

Mycroft vrhal po svém bratrovi dílem ustarané, dílem nesouhlasné pohledy, bledá Molly ujišťovala všechny, že je úplně v pořádku.

Barman vyšel ze svého podniku a táhl sebou o hlavu většího kolegu: „Andy, ty všechno důležitý prošvihneš! Podívej, co se stalo! To je úžasný!“

Kulatý Stamford se šel konečně přivítat se svou rodinou. Stál s nimi na verandě před školou, která současně sloužila jako jejich domov a hrdě ukazoval: „My jsme je přivedli! Oni nám pomůžou!“

Archie a Kristi také běželi k nim a táhli za sebou drobnou ženu s koženou brašnou přes rameno: „Kdo všechno jste zranění? Ošetřím vás!“

Bez cavyků si klekla k Johnovi, rozepnula mu vestu, vyhrnula košili a začala prohmatávat jeho bolavá žebra: „Máte štěstí, zlomené žádné nebude!“

Ulice se plnila dalšími a dalšími lidmi. Někteří jásali, ale řada z nich spíš ustrašeně mumlala, že za tohle je Magnussen potrestá.

Když hlasy ustrašených začaly nabývat na síle, Greg Lestrade se prodral davem ke škole, kde se postavil na zábradlí u verandy, aby ho všichni viděli a zakřičel: „Ticho! To já jsem tyhle lidi pozval. Potřebujeme se Magnussena zbavit a s jejich pomocí to dokážeme!“

„Houby! Jediný, co takhle dokážeme, že nás nechá Magnussen všechny postřílet!“ ozval se muž ve šviháckém šedém obleku, který stál na okraji davu.

„Ty sklapni Wilkesi! Tobě jde o hovno, tvoje živobytí není závislý na St. Bartholomew. Ty se vždycky můžeš nechat přeložit na jinou pobočku.“

Ale z davu se ozvaly hlasy: „Ale má pravdu“ a „Když budeme poslušní ...“

„Poslušnost vám nepomůže!“ promluvil Sherlock, který se vyhoupl vedle Lestrada.

„No teď už sotva!“ ušklíbl se Wilkes.

„Ani sebevíc poslušnosti a řiťolezectví od samého začátku by vám nepomohlo! Myslíte si, že jsem první městečko ve Státech, které Magnussen takhle spolkl? Chcete vědět, jak skončila ta ostatní?

Magnussen má v Appalačských horách několik uhelných dolů, zlatý důl v Kalifornii a soukromý přístav v Jižní Karolíně. Už má vypilovaný postup. Je jedno, jak poslušní nebo ústupní původní obyvatelé oněch míst byli, vždycky si našel důvod je šikanovat. Proč? Protože může, protože ho to baví a čím dál mu dovolí zajít, tím víc si troufá. Ničil tamním obyvatelům život tak dlouho, dokud to nevzdali a neodešli jinam. Ty, kteří vydrželi nejdéle, obrali Magnussenovi lidé o všechno. Před odchodem je podrobili ponižujícím prohlídkám a brali si snubní prsteny, kapesní hodinky, zlaté křížky, cokoliv cenného u nich ještě našli. Vy opravdu nemáte mnoho na výběr!“

„Ale postavit se takové přesile, to je šílenství!“ ozval se další člověk z davu.

„Máte pravdu! Je to pošetilé!“ všichni se otočili za novým, autoritativním hlasem. Mycroft Holmes se opíral o svou hůl a tvářil se vážně: „Jenže zůstat tady, je pošetilé úplně stejně. Charles Augustus Magnussen vás vysaje jako třtinu, pokud zůstanete, lhostejno, jak moc se před ním pokoříte.  
Jediná doopravdy rozumná alternativa je odejít, dokud ještě můžete. Pokud jsem správně informován, hodlá se vrátit počátkem příštího měsíce. To vám dává dostatek času, sbalit si věci a odejít někam, kde se vám povede lépe.“

Sherlock se na bratra zamračil a v občanech města ta řeč vyvolala další mumlání. Opustit všechno, co tu vybudovali? Ani to nebyla pro mnohé přijatelná vyhlídka.

„Vážně chcete tohle všechno nechat spadnout Magnussenovi do klína? Opravdu chcete jen trpně čekat, co si urve nebo utéct a nechat za sebou tolik let dřiny? Postavili jste tady domy, založili obchody, farmy. Tohohle všeho se chcete bez boje vzdát?“ tentokrát to byl John, kdo promluvil.

„A jakou máme záruku, že i tak o všechno nepřijdeme?“ ušklíbl se Wilkes.

„Dočista žádnou, ale takhle máte přinejmenším šanci!“ odpověděl Sherlock.

Nakonec to rozetnul Lestrade: „Fajn! Nemůžeme nikoho nutit. Kdo věří, že bojovat za naše město nemá smysl, ať odejde, dokud to jde. Nebudeme nikomu bránit a odvezte si, co zvládnete.“

„Nikdo z vás neuteče!“ ozval se odkudsi hysterický ženský hlas. Směrem od důlní kanceláře k nim kráčela šedovlasá žena v tmavých taftových šatech a dav se před ní bezděčně rozestupoval.

„Pan Magnussen si vás najde. Všechny! A potrestá vás za takovou drzost. To má za svou laskavost. Měl vás dávno vyhnat!“ křičela a hlas jí rozčilením přeskakoval.

Sherlock si ženu ledově změřil od hlavy k patě: „Byl to skvělý pocit, co? Když se vás tu všichni báli. Ale zlaté časy skončily. Najednou jste zase zapšklá stará panna, která nikoho nezajímá.

Celý život se živíte jako úřední síla. Dokud jste byla mladší, nepochybně jste se opakovaně pokoušela ulovit svého šéfa. Některý s vámi možná měl i poměr, ale žádný si vás nevzal a na to, abyste si vzala obyčejného člověka, máte nos moc nahoru.

Takže jste skončila sama s občasnou společností skleničky – stopa červeně v koutku vašich úst a růž to není. Takové věci nenosíte, abyste si ve vlastních očích dodala na mravopočestnosti.“

„Vy … vy …“

„Co já?“

„Tohle vám pan Magnussen spočítá! Ještě uvidíte!“

„Jistě. Moc rádi s ním zúčtujeme milá dámo! Vyřiďte mu, že jestli tolik chce svoje smaragdy, ať si pro ně přijde! A teď padejte, v tomhle městě už nejste vítána!“

Žena se navztekaně rozhlédla, ale nálada lidí, kteří jí původně opatrně uhýbali, se změnila. Kdosi zakřičel: „Táhni, ježibabo!“ a pak už to jelo: „Stará škatule!“ „Ochechule!“ „Kurvo udavačská!“ „Vypadni ty šedivá čarodějnice!“

Nechali jí pouze úzkou uličku k průchodu ven z města a čekali, až se konečně pohne.

Rudá vzteky ještě naposledy zahrozila pěstí, pak popadla svoje sukně a za pokračujících nadávek se rozběhla hlavní ulicí směrem na západ.

„Pohlídejte někdo, že opravdu zmizela. Nerad bych, aby slídila někde poblíž a měla možnost zjistit naše další plány.“ konstatoval Sherlock, když z ní byla jen tmavá tečka na konci cesty.

„Bylo rozumné jí nechat odejít? Půjde žalovat svému šéfovi.“ zeptal se Moran.

„Držet jí tady jako zajatkyni by bylo ošidné a stejně bychom neměli jistotu, že se Magnussenovi nedonese, že tu něco chystáme. Jeho lidé mu bezpochyby posílali pravidelná hlášení. Poznal by, že se něco děje, když by spojení utichlo. Takhle jsme převzali iniciativu, nepochybně ho to rozzuří a lidé v afektu dělají chyby.“

„Aby nepřijel dřív, než budeme připravení.“ staral se Sholto.

„Při vší snaze svůj návrat uspěchat, mu bude chvíli trvat než zmobilizuje dostatečný počet svých lidí. Krom toho mám zprávy, že se momentálně nachází až ve Washingtonu – bezpochyby u tamních politiků pracuje na zrušení svého procesu. To nám snad dává dost času vymyslet, jak z téhle šlamastiky vyváznout živí.“ konstatoval Mycroft Holmes.

„Tak a co bude dál?“ zeptal se jeden z mužů, kteří stáli vpředu. Urostlý, opálený blonďák se širokými rameny.

Lestrade se rozhlédl po svých spoluobčanech: „Kdo nechce zůstat, ať se do konce týdne sbalí a odjede. Vás ostatní prosím, abyste se s námi sešli na poradu o dalších plánech v … v ...“ zamyslel se, kde najdou vhodný prostor.

„U nás v lokále!“ zavolal barman.

„Stephene?“ dloubl do barmana jeho kamarád.

„Samozřejmě, že zůstaneme Andy! Přece se nenecháme připravit o náš hotel.“

„Ale Stephe, co tvoje astma? Nebude lepší jít jinam?“

„Vrazili jsme sem všechny úspory, já nechci začínat znovu od nuly. Hůř, z mínusu. Zůstaneme Andy!“

Svalnatý blonďák, který stál vpředu, uznale kývl: „Tak si jdeme poslechnout, co máte za plán pánové! Kdo se přidáte chlapi?“

Lestrade i Sherlock seskočili ze zábradlí a vydali se směrem k hotelu, následováni zbytkem týmu, oběma barmany a odhadem tak dvěma třetinami městských obyvatel.

Johna napadlo, že se snad ani do baru nemůžou všichni vejít, ale byl potěšen. Obával se, že přesvědčí tak nanejvýš půlku občanů.

Kupodivu se do hlavní prostory hotelu nějak namačkali. Pár lidí si sedlo na barový pult, řada jich obsadila schody a galerii v patře. John se rozhlédl a málem se mu rozklepaly kolena. Tolik lidí na ně dychtivě hledí, tolik lidí věří, že právě Sherlock, John a parta, kterou sebou přivedli, jim pomůže. Zhluboka se nadechl a podíval se po Sherlockovi. I ten se zdál zaskočený desítkami nadějeplných očí, ale když zachytil Johnův pohled, usmál se a vyskočil na stůl uprostřed místnosti.

„Ano, přišli jsme vám pomoci, ale na rovinu říkám, pokud se nezapojíte vy sami, pokud vy si svoje město nevybojujete, tak to nedopadne dobře. Je nás jen devět a i když toho svedeme hodně, zázraky nejsou v naší kompetenci. Ale dáme do vašich služeb veškerý náš důvtip a um. Vycvičíme vás v boji, pomůžeme vymyslet efektivní obranu, pokusíme se připravit na všechny špinavé triky, které může Magnussen vytáhnout z rukávu a budeme bojovat po vašem boku až do konce, ať už bude jakýkoli!“

Následoval zuřivý potlesk a celá skupinka devíti životem otlučených dobrodruhů se kolem sebe rozhlížela v nevěřícném údivu. Už dlouho se žádnému z nich nestalo, aby v ně někdo věřil.

Když ovace utichly, ozval se znovu ten rejpal z ulice, Wilkes. Johna překvapilo, že se vůbec přidal: „Hm, to je sice všechno hezký, ale kde vezmete zbraně pro nás všechny. My jsme slušný lidi, pár troubů možná má schovanou špuntovku z války, ale takový železářství jako vy, tu sebou na opasku nikdo netahá.“

„Sklapni Wilkesi! Vsadím se, že tenhle chlap to má promyšlený!“ okřikl Wilkese onen urostlý blonďák.

John se na něj zazubil, tenhle chlápek se mu líbil. Sherlock se usmál taky a poněkud omluvně dodal: „Omlouvám se, zapomínám na dobré způsoby! Uvědomil jsem si, že jsme se v tom zmatku opomněli představit.

"Já jsem Sherlock Holmes, živím se jako lovec psanců. Mám licenci od soudu ve Witchitě.

Tohle je John Watson, doktor, bývalý voják a statečný chlap se skvělou muškou.“

Postupně představil celou jejich skupinu a u každého člena vyzdvihl jeho schopnosti. U Mary krátce zaváhal se jménem, ale ona mu ulehčila rozhodování mezi jejími četnými alias, když se sama nazvala Mary Watsonovou.

Molly , kterou si Sherlock nechal nakonec, se tvářila rozpačitě, nedovedla si představit, co pozitivního by o ní Sherlock mohl říct.

Zůstala jen zírat, když na ní ukázal: „A nakonec, ale nikoli poslední, Molly Hooperová, má výborné znalosti z chemie a farmacie a mimochodem, byla to ona, kdo dostal šéfa vašich trapičů, Grunnera!“

Týpek, co předtím okřikl Wilkese, se široce usmál a napřáhl ruku: „Jsem Stan Hopkins, mám farmu hned z kraje města. Tohle je moje žena Stella. „ přivinul k sobě drobnou zrzku: „Její bratr a můj kamarád Chris.“ ukázal na stejně statného, tentokrát tmavovlasého muže po své levici: „A teď nám konečně řekněte, jak jste to máte vymyšlený s těma zbraněma, pane Holmesi.“

„Naprosto jednoduše. Tady G... ehm Lestrade se Stamfordem je přivezli do města na voze, Grunnerovi přímo pod nosem. Jen nahoře bylo pro parádu narovnaných několik lopat a krumpáčů a dvě bedny hřebíků.

Jinak, pušky, pistole a slušné množství střeliva, aby zbylo i na tréning. Počítal jsem s tím, že výbušniny a další nářadí najdeme v dole.“

Stan se zakřenil, stejně jako řada dalších přítomných: „A jaký je další plán?“

„Dnes si se svými kolegy prohlédneme město, abychom zvážili obranné strategie a hned zítra začneme s výcvikem.“

„Také bychom se měli někde ubytovat.“ podotkl Mycroft Holmes: „A tento podnik se zdá být pohostinným.“

„K službám!“ usmál se drobný, astmatický barman a zřejmě pod pultem kopl svého partnera do nohy, protože Andy překotně dodal: „Samozřejmě!“

„Kdepak, kdepak! Sherlocku, drahoušku, nemůžeš bydlet v nějakém anonymním hotelu – bez urážky mládenci – když ti mohu svůj dům nabídnout já!“ prodrala se do popředí, drobná, starší dáma.

„Paní Hudsonová! Rád vás zase vidím.“ zvolal Sherlock, vyloudil na své tváři vzácně upřimný úsměv a šel jí obejmout.

„Neboj se drahoušku. Mám tu pěkný dům, velký a zděný. Krapet jsem si za starých časů naspořila.“

„Jen krapet?“ popíchl jí.

„Ale no tak. O takových věcech se na veřejnosti nemluví, nezdvořáku. Chci říct, že tam mám dost místa i pro tvého přítele. Svou pravou ruku chceš mít jistě u sebe - mám dva hostinské pokoje.“

„No to doufám.“ konstatoval John a vůbec mu nepřišlo na mysl, že by měl vyžadovat bydlení společně s Mary.

„Nic proti vašemu útulnému hotýlku pánové, ale myslím, že tady paní Hudsonová to vzala za správnej konec. Měli bychom se o naše zachránce postarat osobně.“ prohlásil farmář Hopkins.

„To jako, že si je rozebereme domů?“ ozval se někdo z měšťanů pochybovačně.

„Proč ne? A klídek sousede, jak jste si všiml, je jich jen devět, takže na vás zaručeně nezbude. Za to u nás se volná postel najde a další talíř taky naplníme.“ odpověděl Hopkinsův švagr a pak se obrátil na Sholta: „Co třeba vy pane, prokážete nám tu čest?“

Starý voják váhavě kývl a vzápětí promluvila drobná Beryl Stapletonová: „Dobrý nápad! Taky nabízím své pohostinství – vám, slečno Adlerová by se u mě mohlo líbit.“

„Hm, když už jsem vás prohlásil za svýho pomocníka, tak bych u toho mohl zůstat – Wigginsi budete bydlet u nás.“ navázal Lestrade.

Stamford nabídl střechu nad hlavou Molly s tím, že jí bude dělat společnost jeho paní. Mycroft se k velké radosti majitelů, rozhodl zůstat v hostinci a farář se přihlásil o Mary – kde jinde než na faře najde samotná žena důstojné ubytování!

Už se zdálo, že se strhne menší hádka ohledně toho, kdo pozve pod svou střechu pohledného plukovníka Morana, když se ode dveří saloonu ozval ženský hlas: „Plukovník bude bydlet u mě, že Sebastiane?“

Všichni se otočili za hlasem a Moran v šoku upustil svou pušku: „Janine? Ty žiješ? A kde je Jamie?“


	13. Kapitola dvanáctá

St. Bartholomew, 17.dubna 1873

 

Při podvečerní obhlídce města byl Sebastian Moran neobvykle roztržitý a nesoustředěný. Nebylo divu, protože Janine veškeré dotazy na svého bratra odbyla s tím, že si promluví později mezi čtyřma očima.

„Hej, Morane! Říkám, že z tamhleté střechy by bylo skvělé střelecké stanoviště!“ probral ho zpátky do přítomnosti Sholto.

„Hm.“ obrátil se ostrostřelec příslušným směrem: „Je sice poměrně vysoko, ale je už hodně na západě, pochybuju, že odtud bude dobře vidět na vjezd do města. Zítra tam vylezu, abych to posoudil, ale dnes už moc zešeřilo.“ zabručel.

Také Mycroft Holmes souhlasil, že je načase zatroubit večerku. Vypadal jako někdo, komu se opravdu stýskalo po pohodlné posteli.

Sherlock sice brblal, že se toho dá ještě spoustu stihnout, ale nakonec se stejně rozešli do svých přechodných domovů.

Moran spěchal do domku, který mu označila Janine a našel jí sedět při tlumeném světle petrolejky v přízemní krejčovské dílně.

„Tak řekneš mi konečně, co je s Jamiem? Je … mrtvý?“ vyhrkl, jakmile za ním zapadly dveře. V návalu frustrace pominul své obvykle galantní způsoby, ale od chvíle, kdy zjistil, že Janine žije, ale její bratr není s ní, byl strašlivě rozpolcený mezi nadějí a zoufalstvím.

„Jamie? Není mrtvý, ale jako by byl! Občas mě napadá .. kéž by byl!“ hořce se rozesmála Janine: „On stojí proti nám!“

Pak začal pomalu vyprávět, jak se jim celé ty roky vedlo. Počínaje úprkem z hořícího domu: „Otec nakonec dočista zešílel. Rozhodl se, že raději všechno zničí, než aby dovolil jedinému Yankeeovi šlápnout na svou plantáž. Vším myslel i svou rodinu, zamkl nás v Jamieho pokoji. Museli jsme rozbít okno a sešplhat po prostěradle.“

„Když jsem se konečně vrátil domů, nikdo o vás nic nevěděl. Všichni ostatní před postupující frontou utekli. Myslel jsem si, že jste všichni mrtví.“

„My si mysleli totéž o tobě, po bitvě u Bentonville se tvoje jméno dostalo na seznam padlých.“

„Já vím, ale byl to omyl, moji rodinu to taky vyděsilo. Za pár dnů vydali nový, přesnější seznam, ale ten už se asi nestačil kvůli válečným zmatkům dostat všude.“

„Dlouho jsem čekal, že se vrátíte zpátky, jako většina sousedů. Kdybych měl jen jiskřičku naděje, že jste naživu, nepřestal bych hledat.“

„Neměl jsi šanci Sebastiane. Vyvázli jsme jen náhodou a pak se protloukali, jak to šlo. To víš, naše vzdělání nestálo za nic. Otec ani na vteřinu nepředpokládal, že bychom se někdy museli živit rukama, takže jsme se občas museli živit ještě hůř … Naštěstí mě chůva naučila šít, opravdu šít, víc než jen vyšívat monogram na kapesníčky. Otec o tom nevěděl, krejčovina podle něj nebyl vhodné zaměstnání pro bílou dámu.

Ani Jamiemu se to nelíbilo, ale bylo to milionkrát lepší než prodávat sebe. Tehdy jsme se zle pohádali, on se nechtěl snížit k tomu, že bude pracovat. Přitom měl vždycky skvělou hlavu, mohl to nějak dotáhnout, kdyby se trochu snažil. Křičel na mě, že o něm ještě uslyším a pak práskl dveřmi.

Nějaký čas jsem dělala pro jedno krejčovství v San Antoniu, ale mistrová byla protivná bába. Nakonec jsem se přidala k partě horníku, co jeli sem. Svezli mě za to, že jsem jim pospravovala veškeré oblečení. To bylo pře čtyřmi lety.

Tohle městečko existuje docela krátce a samostatné krejčovství tehdy ještě neměli, jen pár ženských si po večerech přivydělávalo šitím, tak jsem se tu uchytila.

Bylo mi tu docela dobře, dokud se neobjevil Jamie. Já husa měla takovou radost, že ho vidím, že jsem mu vyžvanila všechno, všechno, co jsem slyšela od svých zákazníků. Co se povídá v dole o smaragdech, všechno! Rekl, že se vrátí a za měsíc na to přitáhl s Magnussenem.“

Sebastian Moran rozhodně nebyl jediný, který ten večer zažil překvapivá odhalení. Ve stejnou chvíli, kdy nebohý plukovník vpadl do krejčovské dílny, stál Billy Wiggins uprostřed Lestradova železářského krámu a rozhlížel se po něm dychtivýma očima, jako by to bylo cukrářství a on byl čtyřleté díte. Bylo to poprvé, kdy v jeho očích spatřil Greg opravdovou emoci.

Irena Adlerová mezitím v podkrovním pokojíku, malém ale útulném, vybalovala své cestovní brašny. Malá Kristi jí při tom zvědavě pozorovala pootevřenými dveřmi.

Tolik nádherných věcí! Její máma nic takového neměla. Ano i slečna Hawkinsová měla růž a občas se s ní líčila, některé paní ve městě nosili spodničky s kanýry, ale tohle byl dočista jiný svět a nejvíc Kristiiny zraky přitahoval velká skleněná koule, plná narůžovělé tekutiny, opatřená balonkem a rudým střapcem.

„Chceš si přivonět?“ obrátila se nečekaně jejich návštěvnice přímo na Kristi. Ta nejdřív poplašeně couvla ke schodům, ale protože se dáma nezdála být nazlobená, dodala si odvahy a vstoupila.

„Na táhni ruku. Tak.“ poručila Irena, vzala do ruky flakón, stiskla balonek a na Kristiino zápěstí se snesla sprška voňavé kapaliny.

„To je jasmín … a ještě něco, co nedokážu poznat.“ vykřikla holčička.

„Ano, jasmín je hlavní složka tohohle parfému. Asi se vyznáš v bylinkách, když má tvoje maminka lékárnu.“

„Hm, dáváme plátěné pytlíčky se sušenýma květama do prádla, ale něco takovýho máma nemá.“ pravila holčička a fascinovaně se rozhlížela po toaletním stolku, kde byly rozložené želvovinové hřebeny, dóza s pudrem, kelímek růže, černidlo na řasy, liliové mléko a další zkrášlovadla.

Na schodech zavrzaly další kroky a za okamžik ve dveřích stála Beryl Stapletonová: „Kristi, neruš slečnu Adlerovou, jistě si potřebuje odpočinout.“

Dřív než Irena stačila odpovědět, že je to v pořádku, zaznamenala domácí paní veškerou tu kosmetiku a zvedla obočí: „To se vám chce tahat na cestách takové krámy?“

„Och, tohle všechno je stejně nezbytná součást mé výzbroje, jako pistole nebo nože! Jsou to zbraně, kterými čelím nepřátelskému světu!“ usmála se Irena.

Beryl zavrtěla hlavou: „Pro vás možná, pro mě jsou to nesmysly! A ty pojď do postele Kristi!“

Mycroft Holmes seděl u barového pultu a před sebou měl skleničku bourbonu. Musel uznat, že na takovou díru, tu nalévali slušné pití.

„To se vám nemůže vyplatit! Tak kvalitní alkohol si místní sotva koupí.“ konstatoval.

„Vyplatilo by se! Vlastně se nám ten podnik konečně začal rentovat, důl prosperuje, přibíral lidi, město by se dál rozrůstalo. Jenže pak přišel ten šmejd. Mimochodem, tuhle značku má taky rád, jenže samozřejmě za skleničku nikdy nezaplatí, stejně jako za to ostatní.“ zabručel jeden z majitelů.

„Proč jste si vůbec otevřeli podnik tady a ne v nějakém větším městě?“

„Protože tam je zavedená konkurence a zatraceně drahý nemovitosti. Věřte nám, prošli jsme spoustou podniků podél Mississippi a v jižním Texasu.“

„Strávili jsme šest let prací pro jiné, já jako barman a Andy jako kuchař, abychom si na tohle našetřili. My jsme připravení dřít, ale jen sami na sebe, už ne pro někoho jiného! Nechceme se tohohle vzdát a začínat zase znovu.“ rozčílil se druhý z majitelů.

Než na to stačil Mycroft nějak zareagovat, vrzla dvířka a do saloonu vklouzl poněkud otrhaný chlapec s přerostlými kudrnatými vlasy.

„Brej večír! Jsem se přišel zeptat, estli byste nepotřebovat pomocníka pane Holmes. Můžu vám leštit boty, nosit snídani, připalovat viržínka a tak.“

„A tyhle práce bys chtěl vykonávat ze samé lásky k bližnímu, že?“ optal se hocha Mycroft.

„Kdepak, za co mě máte? Dostanete vode mě prvotřídní servis a za takovej se platí – dva dolary za každej den, ale nebudete litovat!“

Mycroft si ho přísně změřil: „Jak se jmenuješ chlapče?“

„Archie, pane!“

„Dobrá Archie, dám ti dolar padesát a můžeš začít tím, že mi vybalíš zavazadla. Pokoj číslo dva!“

Hoch vteřinu zaváhal, ale pak usoudil, že je to dostatečně štědrá nabídka: „Jo, provedu pane!“ a odpelášil splnit první úkol.

„To je od vás hezký, že mu necháte si trochu vydělat“ konstatoval barman.

„Co je zač?“

„Sirotek. Přišel sem s mámou nějaký čtyři roky nazpátek, krátce po nás. Ona přišla z nějakýho většího města na Mississippi a bývala … jak se to řekne slušně Andy?“

„Hm … to ...“

„Chcete říct prostitutka.“

„Jo, přesně. Takže otec neznámý, ale kvůli Archiemu se zkoušela živit i slušně- my jí tu nechali uklízet a po městě dostávala nějaký menší práce. Ale už když přišli, byla nemocná, prej nádor v břiše, říkala Beryl Stapletonová. A tak se tu teď tak nějak kolektivně o Archieho staráme. On je moc hrdej, aby u někoho jednoduše zůstal a nechal se živit, ale platíme mu za různý práce a pochůzky. Přespává většinou u Hudsie, ale občas i u Lestrada, Stapletonovejch nebo i tady.“

Ani další členové výpravy nespali. James Sholto seděl na zápraží před Hopkinsovic farmou a kouřil ručně balenou cigaretu. Sice ho pozvali, aby s nimi poseděl, ale měl pocit, že do světa těhle mladých, silných a tvrdě pracujících lidí nepatří.

Moly Hooperová zvracela, už potřetí. Neměla jíst tu večeři, ale přišlo jí nezdvořilé odmítnout pozvání paní Stamfordové. Ne, že by jídlo bylo špatné, nejspíš bylo skvělé, ale Molly to vůbec nevnímala, pořád cítila pach zasychající krve, viděla rudou šmouhu na bíle natřeném dřevě a bylo jí zle.  
Nechápala to, byl to odpudivý člověk, jen co ho spatřila, vařila se v ní krev a nebylo jí ho ani za nehet líto, ale pořád nemohla pobrat, že stačil jen nepatrný pohyb jejího prstu, aby ukončila něčí život. Sakra Molly seber se, ještě to ani pořádně nezačalo.

Ani Mary nespala, vyhlížela z okna svého podkrovního pokojíku do měsíční noci a nechával své myšlenky bloudit, dokud neupoutal její pozornost pohyb.

Přes hřbitovní zídku přeskočili dvě postavy a blížili se k márnici. Nevyskočila, aby to šla prozkoumat ani nehodlala vyvolávat poplach, protože obě postavy dobře poznala. Náhle si připadala ještě tisíckrát osamělejší než o pár minut dříve.


	14. Kapitola třináctá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na tomhle místě se předem omlouvám, že další kapitolu nejspíš nestihnu vydat v pátek, jsem mimo domov. Pokusím se, aby se tu objevila v pondělí a pak zas budu pátky dodržovat.

St. Bartholomew, 17.-18. dubna 1873

 

„Tak tohle je tvůj pokoj Sherlocku! Doufám, že se ti líbí – je rohový, takže z něj máš výhled do obou ulic. A taky jsem sem nechala dát pěknou, velkou, pohodlnou postel!“

Sherlock se po místnosti rozhlédl, pak posoudil rozhled z obou oken a nakonec položil na komodu své houslové pouzdro a otevřel ho: „Musí se aklimatizovat!“ dodal směrem k Johnovi.

I ten si místnost obhlížel, rozhodně nebyla nijak spartánská, spíš naopak, ale byl to zjevně velice dámsky zařízený pokoj plný čalounů a tretek v různých odstínech fialové.

„Můžu vám ukázat i ten druhý pokoj pane kapitáne. Jestli tedy potřebujete dva pokoje!“

John zalapal po dechu: „Ovšem, že potřebujeme dva pokoje!“

Paní Hudsonová pokrčila rameny: „Žít a nechat žít, to je moje heslo. Tady jsou různí lidé, jak jste si určitě všimli a dokud nikomu neškodí, ostatní to nechávají být!“

John se trochu začervenal, nechtěl vypadat jako kretén: „Já .. já taky nechávám druhé žít svůj život, ale tady se Sherlockem se vlastně zas tak dlouho neznáme. Víte co, ukažte mi ten druhý pokoj!“

Další ložnice neměla tak strategický výhled, ale byla obdobně zařízená, jen laděná do modra, což činilo výsledný dojem v Johnových očích mnohem přijatelnější. Sám sebe pokáral za malicherné stížnosti, protože tohle byl jeho nejluxusnější nocleh za několik posledních let.

Poděkoval paní Hudsonové, odnesl si sem věci, a protože spánek nepřicházel a nechtělo se mu sedět samotnému, zašel vedle k Sherlockovi.

„Měl bych ti dát na ten krk nějaký obklad, dělají se ti dost slušné modřiny!“ začal, aby dodal svému příchodu nějakou záminku.

Sherlock si mezitím udělal pohodlí, neměl vestu, opasek visel na dosah ruky přes židli, rukávy košile měl vyrolované k loktům a boty stály u dveří.

Sám lovec odměn seděl na posteli, bosé nohy vyložené na květovaném přehozu, lokty se opíral o kolena, špičkami spojených prstů si podepíral bradu a oči měl zavřené. Při Johnově vstupu je ovšem zas prudce otevřel a udělal prudký pohyb směrem ke svým zbraním, který ovšem přerušil v půli, jakmile vetřelce identifikoval.

Než se vrátil do své meditační polohy na posteli, mohl se John přesvědčit, že Sherlockovo hrdlo se opravdu začíná vybarvovat tak, aby ladilo s košilí.

„Ruším?“ napadlo Johna dodatečně.

„Ani ne, přemýšlel jsem a paní Hudsonová mi zabavila lebku.“

„Lebku?“

„Ano, suvenýr ze studií, která jsem ovšem nedokončil … říkám mu Billy. Normálně před ním rozebírám své úvahy, ale paní Hudsonové se nelíbil a řekla, že v jejím pokoji nic takového vystavovat nebudu.“ zatvářil se ublíženě.

„To teda nechápu proč? Tomuhle interiéru by nějaká nepřeslazená dekorace jen prospěla.“

„Budeš to muset vzít za něj, Johne.“

„Fajn, takže jen zaskakuju za lebku.“ ušklíbl se.

„Klid, vedeš si zatím dobře! A … vážně bych ocenil, kdyby ses podíval i na ty podlitiny. Nerad to přiznávám, ale bolí to do té míry, že mě to limituje v pohybu.“ Sherlock se náhle tvářil velice zahanbeně, jako by shledával nepřípustným přiznat nějakou slabost. John pocítil touhu ho nějak uklidnit a uvolnit.

„Víš, co zjistíme, kolik doktora ve mně ještě zbylo.“ zakřenil se: „vymámím z naší hostitelky nějaké bylinky na obklad a zkusím s tím něco udělat.“

O čtvrt hodiny později seděl na posteli vedle Sherlocka, přikládal mu na krk plátěné pytlíčky, které předtím vymáchal ve vlažné vodě a snažil se je udržet na místě pomocí sytě modrého mušelínového šátku, který také vymámil od paní Hudsonové. Chtěl něco dostatečně jemného a pánský šatník neskýtal zrovna mnoho možností.

„No, snad to takhle bude držet. Neškrtí tě to?“

„Ne, je to dobré, už to přestává bolet. Děkuju Johne.“

„Rádo se stalo příteli, ale příště by věci možná pomohlo, kdyby ses nechoval jako idiot. Takhle vlítnout na obřího šílenýho chlapa!“

„Pokrytče! Ty ses to chystal udělat první!“

„Jo, jenže já patřím mezi obyčejný idioty – ty seš ten chytrej a od tebe se čeká, že vymyslíš něco lepšího než se nechat přizabít!“

„Nelíbila se mi představa, že se necháš zabít ty! Sotva jsme začali, ještě tě budu potřebovat.“ ohradil se Sherlock.

„A nakonec nás oba musel zachraňovat ten louisianskej frajer.“

„Inu, jeho sebevědomí není nezasloužené. Málokdo na jeho místě by si troufl střílet z oprávněné obavy, že by trefil některého z nás dvou.“

„Jo, Moran je dobrej – proto jsem si jistej, že mě nechal tenkrát utýct schválně.“

„Ano, byla to skvělá trefa. Ale byl bych raději, kdyby Golema zasáhl někam jinam.“

„Proč? Neříkej, že máš nějaký výhrady k tomu bejt naživu.“ podivil se John.

„Naprosto ne, ale býval bych rád prozkoumal Golemův mozek – že nebyl normální, je zjevné, ale zajímalo by mě do jaké míry byl ten člověk zodpovědný za své činy. Protože zneužít mentálně slabého, nesvéprávného člověka a udělat si z něj chodící zbraň, to by bylo mimořádně ohavné.“

John na něj zůstal překvapeně zírat.

„Co se děje Johne? Jsi vystudovaný doktor, musel jsi se účastnit řady pitev. Neříkej, že máš nějaké morální zábrany studoval lidská těla.“ utrhl se Sherlock. Náhle se tvářil naštvaně a jaksi … zklamaně.

„Se zkoumáním mrtvol nemám nejmenší problém, ale … nesetkávám se moc často s tímhle přístupem k duševně nemocným. Většina lidí si myslí, že všichni blázni by měli být někde pod zámkem a nejlíp na řetěze, aby neobtěžovali slušnou společnost.“

„Většina lidí jsou takoví idioti, že by lidstvu jako celku prospělo, kdyby byli pod zámkem oni.“ zavrčel Sherlock a Johna překvapila míra hořkosti v jeho hlase.

Rozhlédl se po pokoji ve snaze najít záminku ke změně tématu.

„Chystáš se dnes večer hrát?“

„Ne, housle si jen potřebují zvyknout na zdejší klima. Takže budeme muset přijít na jinou činnost, která by ulevila tvé nespavosti, Johne.“

„Mé nespavosti?“

„Ano, ačkoliv jsi to zamaskoval starostí o mé pohmožděné hrdlo – které jsi ošetřil znamenitě, všechna čest, přišel jsi sem, protože nedokážeš usnout a nechtělo se ti jen zírat do zdi.“

„Ty taky nespíš!“ vrátil mu to kousavě John.

„To je rozdíl, já mám prostě obecně nízkou potřebu spánku.“ odpověděl povýšeně lovec odměn, za což ho John sjel pochybovačným pohledem: „Dobře pane dokonalý, jak jste hodlal trávit dnešní noc než jsem vás vyrušil ve vašem rozjímání?“

„Chtěl jsem prozkoumat mrtvoly Magnussenových mužů.“ zněla odpověď.

„Dobře, tak jdem!“ zareagoval John.

„Ty … ty chceš jít se mnou?“

„Jasně! Jednak jsem doktor a druhý pár rukou se ti bude hodit!“

Sherlock se na Johna podíval se vzácným výrazem překvapení, pak se probral z transu a hrábl pro svůj kabát a boty.

Nic jim nebránilo jít normálně po hlavní ulici a vstoupit na hřbitov bránou, ale v proplétání bočními uličkami a přelézání zdi bylo cosi zábavně klukovského, že John nakonec nechal Sherlocka zvolit tuhle cestu.

Dveře márnice byly zavřené, ale ne zamčené, stačilo do nich strčit. Vevnitř John zapálil petrolejku a Sherlock nedočkavě stáhl prostěradlo z prvního těla.

John býval schopný doktor, dokázal o svých pacientech poznat leccos, i to, co mu neřekli, ale znovu zůstával v němém úžasu nad pozorovacími schopnostmi svého nového přítele.

Co všechno dokázal odvodit z rozmístění mozolů na rukou, ze způsobu, jakým si ten který muž zapínal vestu nebo roloval manžety u košile. Kde si ti mrtví pořídili svá tetování, která byla vězeňská, která námořnická a která jen pro parádu.

Golema si nechali na konec. Z jeho lebky zůstala v podstatě jen obličejová část, ale to Sherlocka nemohlo odradit. Krom hlavy prozkoumal i oblečení a zbytek těla, přičemž stejně jako u ostatních věnoval zvýšenou pozornost rukám a nehtům.

Při pohledu na jedno tetování mezi lopatkami se něco v Sherlockově výrazu uvolnilo. Johnovi ta změna výrazu neunikla: „Co je? Našels, cos hledal?“

„Vlastně ano, tohle je hodnostní označení jednoho baltimorského lupičského gangu – podle úrovně složitosti to náš přítel Golem musel dotáhnout na nějaké níže postavené kápo. Ačkoliv to v žádném případě nebyl sloup moudrosti, musel být schopen samostatného rozhodování, aby získal takovou pozici.“

„Takže teď už můžeš klidně spát, protože víš, že jsme neodstřelili žádnýho zotročenýho nebožáka?“ rozsvítilo se Johnovi.

Sherlock se pokusil bránit, že takhle vůbec neuvažoval, že zabít zuřícího Golema byla jediná logická možnost, ale pak svou argumentaci vzdal a zavrčel: „Ano, teď už můžeme jít spát!“

John ho poplácal po zádech, zavřeli za sebou márnici a vrátili se stejnou cestou, jakou přišli. Jen když přeskakovali hřbitovní zeď, všiml si John, že na faře se ještě svítí v jednom okénku v patře.  
Napadlo ho, že on stejně moc dobře spát nebude, protože odpověď na jeho problémy bude mnohem těžší najít.

 

 


	15. Kapitola čtrnáctá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hluboce se omlouvám za zpoždění, pevně doufám, že už se nebude opakovat. Prázdinový režim spolu s vedry, která rozvařila každou tvůrčí myšlenku, mi komplikují život.

St. Bartholomew, 18. Dubna 1873

 

Následující ráno nevypadal nikdo z devítky moc odpočatě, když se sešli v hotelovém baru na ranní poradu. Krom Sherlockova týmu byla přítomna i řada domácích, ne sice celé městečko jako předchozí odpoledne, ale všichni, kteří hodlali brát celou záležitost s obranou vážně.

„Než začneme řešit cokoli jiného, měli bychom si poslechnout tady Janine – slečnu Hawkinsovou.“ začal Moran. Když se minulé noci vzpamatoval z šokujícího obratu svého dávného přítele, vyprávěla mu Janine ještě další znepokojivé věci, které můžou být pro obrannou strategii zásadní.

Snad jen nemusí Sebastianovi noví přátelé znát ponižující okolnosti, za jakých Janine k informacím přišla.

„Lidé tady ve městě to pochopitelně dávno vědí, ale vám to možná ještě nikdo neřekl – můj starší bratr je členem Magnussenovy bandy – dost vysoko postaveným členem. Chce být znovu bohatým a vlivným mužem, jako před válkou a chce to hned, poctivější cesty mu nejsou dost dobré.

Občas mi něco prozradí, aby na mě udělal dojem a konečně mě přesvědčil, že má pravdu. Dělá si totiž naděje, že jednou celou organizaci převezme a vyčkává, až jeho šéf udělá chybu a bude oslabený.

Jenže Magnussen si je jeho ambicí dobře vědom, zaobaleně mi naznačil, že Jamie je mu sice nesmírně užitečný, ale klidně ho zabije při sebemenším náznaku neloajality. Jenže Jamie je arogantní blázen, odbyl to mávnutím ruky a pořád věří, že ve finále Magnussena přechytračí.

Teď věří, že má šanci, že je jeho šéf konečně oslabený – je na něj totiž podaná dost vážná žaloba.“

„Myslíte u alabamského soudu? O tom samozřejmě víme, to je sotva tajná informace.“ opáčil poněkud nadutě Mycroft Holmes.

Sherlock obrátil oči v sloup a řekl: „Pokračujte slečno Hawkinsová, jistě máte něco víc.“

„Magnussen ten proces nemůže dopustit, zničil by ho, protože v tomhle konkrétním případě nemá na soudce ani státního žalobce žádnou páku a ví, že oni mají důkazy o jeho válečných obchodech s Konfederací, ze kterých by se dala uplést velezrada.

Potřebuje zabránit tomu, aby ten soud vůbec začal, ideálně ho smést ze stolu nebo alespoň nechat přeložit do jiného státu.

Skupuje špinavé informace a rozdává úplaty na všechny strany, už ho to stálo obrovské peníze, ale stále nemá v hrsti klíčové lidi. Podle Jamieho mu někdo nedávno nabídl svazek skandálních informací na nejdůležitější lidi ve Státech. Tohle by stačilo nejen k zastavení procesu, ale dalo by mu to moc nad většinou země na několik dalších let dopředu, ale cena za ten svazek je astronomická. Magnussen už se vydal z většiny zdrojů a jestli má zvládnout zaplatit, bez zdejších smaragdů to nepůjde. Nesmí přijít ani o ten nejmenší zelený úlomeček.

Podle bratra je to vabank – buď všechno vyhraje nebo všechno ztratí. Takže o tohle město bude bojovat hodně tvrdě, s tím byste měli počítat.“

„Dovolíte mi otázku, slečno Hawkinsová?“ vložil se do věci Sholto: „Proč jste vůbec na naší straně? Proč se nedržíte vítězů?“ nezněla v tom žádná jízlivost nebo ironie, prostě se ptal.

„Já nejsme žádná altruistka, samozřejmě by se mi líbilo být zase bohatá, mít zase dům a komornou, co mi bude zavazovat korzet, ale ne takhle.

Objevila jsem totiž něco lepšího než peníze, svobodu. Jako plantážnická slečínka jsem byla vlastně otrok našeho otce, který přemýšlel kterému ze sousedů mě co nevýhodněji prodá – totiž provdá.  
I kdyby Jamie náhodou uspěl, tak zas budu jeho otrok, možná mi materiálně dá všechno možné, ale on si se mnou bude hýbat podle svých zájmů – už začal!“ ušklíbla se a Moran se při těch slovech zatvářil, jako by ho bodli do srdce. Janine to sice neřekla otevřeně, ale předchozího večera mu vysvětlila, že jí jeho sladký přítel předhodil Magnussenovi jako děvku, aby získal na šéfa vliv.

„Hlavně ale nevěřím, že by můj bratr nad Magnussenem mohl vyhrát!“ pokračovala Janine: „Ten člověk je bezskrupulózní zrůda a Jamieho nakonec zničí. Já pořád doufám, že by se bratr ještě mohl vzpamatovat a dát se na lepší životní cestu, když zažije porážku. Ovšem musí to hlavně přežít!“

V sále na chvíli zavládlo ticho, které prolomil Sherlock: „Děkuji vám, slečno Hawkinsová, za vaše informace. U vás přinejmenším člověk ví, na čem je.“

Johna ten komentář zarazil. Co se Sherlockovi nezdá na ostatních přítomných? Lestrade, Stamford, Hopkinsovic trio, oba barmani,... i ten chlapec, který právě leštil Mycroftovi boty, všichni vypadali, že jasně vědí, proč do toho jdou a co je to může stát.

Pak se ale znovu rozhlédl po místnosti. Proč neopustil město ten skeptický a rýpavý poštmistr Wilkes? Prč stojí Lestradova krásná žena úplně jinde než její muž? A co ten … ehm Donovan? Mírně prošedivělý, středně vysoký běloch s nějakým manuálním zaměstnáním, podle všeho irského původu. A jeho dcera, krásná, ale příliš snědá, aby její matka byla jen Kreolka nebo Mexičanka. John nebyl řádný rasista, ale nechápal, proč se muž, který se kdysi zamiloval do černošky rozhodl usadit na Jihu. I kdyby s dcerou přišel až po válce, pořád to bylo místo plné předsudků. Další těžko čitelný charakter.

Jak tak John dumal nad povahami svých potencionálních spolubojovníků, unikl mu kus další konverzace a najednou zjistil, že už se řeší čistě praktické otázky.

Sholto právě ukazoval prstem na plánek města a naznačoval, kde by se dle jeho soudu měly vyhloubit obranné příkopy.

„A tenhle rybníček. Byl jsem se včera večer podívat na jeho hráz. Není sice velký, ale v tuhle roční dobu je pořád dost plný a za hrází koryto míří tímto směrem. Navrhuji hráz podminovat a v případě velmi silného útoku z tohoto směru jí vyhodit do povětří.“ zakončil svůj elaborát o možnostech opevňování.

„Dobře, vyčleníme skupinu mužů na kopání, vezmete si je na starosti majore?“ odkýval to Lestrade.

„Já navrhuju zahájit hned odpoledne střelecký výcvik.“ vzal si slovo Moran: „Dnešek bude hlavně zkušební, musím zjistit, jak dobře nebo špatně na tom jste. Komu postačí základní instruktáž, s kým bude víc práce a kdo je absolutně beznadějný a dáme mu jiný úkol. Watsone, dámy? Vy všichni máte dobrou mušku, někdo z vás by mi mohl asistovat.“

John to nechtěl říct nahlas, ale byl mnohem zvědavější, co hodlá podnikat Sherlock, tak se nevyjádřil, ale po chvíli ticha se Moranovi přihlásila Mary.

Beryl Stapletonová konstatovala: „Realisticky předpokládám, že se nevyhneme zraněním. Budu si muset vyrobit větší zásoby obvazů, cupaniny a některých hojivých tinktur. Ocenila bych také pomocnou ruku. Vy nevypadáte, že byste se do takové práce hrnul kapitáne Watsone, ale tady o slečně Hooperové padlo, že pracovala v lékárně, takže pokud by vám to nevadilo …?“

„Jistě! Ráda!“ vypravila ze sebe Molly a John se na doktorku Stapletonovou zvědavě zahleděl. Musela být zatraceně všímavá a jeho napadlo, kde asi získala titul. Univerzit, které přijímaly ženy bylo jen málo.

Beryl Stapletonová navzdory svému příjmení nejspíš kreolského původu byla a kdysi musela být velice krásná. Vlastně ještě pořád byla, ne zrovna vysoká se snědou pletí, tmavými vlasy a velkýma, hnědýma očima, které lemovaly dlouhé řasy.

Ale hřívu měla staženou do cudného drdolu a pěkně zakřivenou postavu ukrývaly tmavé, upjaté šaty, jako by se Beryl zuřivě snažila potlačit všechno, co jí mohlo činit atraktivní.

Když už byli v tom rozdělování úloh, Irena se přihlásila o výcvik boje z blízka a jako pomocníka si zvolila Wigginse, pro jeho dovednosti s noži. Sholto se zatvářil zklamaně, ale nahlas neprotestoval.

Mycroft poněkud záhadně oznámil, že bude bojovat na diplomatické linii a hodlá ještě rozeslat pár telegramů.

Když se všichni obrátili na svého velitele, čím užitečným hodlá přispět on, Sherlock prohlásil, že si ještě jednou projde celé město a bude hledat potenciální slabiny.

„Přidáš se, Johne? Včera ses na místě lebky osvědčil.“

„To jsem rád, ačkoliv jsem doufal, že se zapojím něčím hmatatelnějším.“ odpověděl kapitán-

„Kopat příkopy může kdejaký trouba, když ho bude Sholto správně navigovat, ale jestli na tom trváš, odpoledne tě propustím ke krumpáči.“ odpověděl lovec odměn lehce otráveně a Johna napadlo, že zákopy nespěchají. Jistě na nich budou pracovat pár dnů a kopáčům to vynahradí zítra.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaše případné kudos a komentáře mi udělají neskutečnou radost, tak jen doufám, že se příběh líbí natolik, abych se nějakých dočkala.


End file.
